The War For Existence - Volume Two
by The Terror of Dimensions
Summary: More universes have been brought into the fray, and the fight for existence has begun. All of the new allies must fight together if they are to stand a chance against the forces stacked against them. But Twilight eventually starts to question whether TD is even himself; he never would do this even as a villain... would he? [A multi-crossover story]
1. Interactions

**I'm finally back on this! As promised, we begin with the second volume of this story. I hope you are familiar with the other universes that get involved, and enjoy my use of them too.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

TD stood in a dark corridor within his castle, starring into the eyes of several dark spirits that held captive the soul of the man he sought. Not long ago, TD had summoned them before him to discuss a deal with the spirits. A deal that he intended on having done his way.

"I have come to ask for the soul of a shaman whom you had killed for not living up to his end of the bargain you made with him," TD said to them calmly, "I ask for the soul of Doctor Facilier, the Voodoo shaman."

The spirits growled and looked at the human before them in a threatening manner. TD just smiled, for this was the reaction he had expected.

"I know what you're thinking," TD replied, "What's in it for you? Well, last I checked, Facilier had some souls that he never paid you with. As such, you took his own in payment. Well, I promise you double- no, triple the amount of souls that he owed you in exchange for his own! Sounds more than fair, doesn't it?"

The dark spirits looked to each other and had a short debate, while TD smiled to himself inwardly.

 _Got them hook, line, and sinker,_ he said to himself.

After a few seconds, the spirits looked to him and the biggest of them nodded its head.

"Excellent," TD stated, bringing out an urn of some kind. He opened the lid and was almost knocked off his feet by the force released as a trail of souls exited the urn and were absorbed by the spirits. Once the souls were all gone, the biggest spirit opened its mouth and a single soul floated into the urn. TD put the lid back on and made a small bow.

"Pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen," TD said politely. The spirits then disappeared in a flash of light and TD looked to the soul in his possession. Soon, very soon, he would have the shaman's power at his disposal. Just then, Bill Cipher came into the room.

"Master," he stated, "the new recruits have arrived. Shall I tell them the plan?"

"No," TD replied, turning to his general, "I shall tell them myself. Thank you Cipher."

The Chaotic entity nodded and disappeared from view. TD smiled and looked around the room for a moment. Among other things, there was a rather familiar object in the room that had only showed up a day or two ago: Discord, the Equestrian Spirit of Chaos, turned to stone. TD took a look at it, then chuckled as he left the room. However, unknown to him, the stone statue began to form a crack in its exterior, slowly making its way across the spirit's face. Within the stone prison, Discord silently cheered. The crack wasn't enough for him to escape entirely, but just enough for him to send a portion of his being outside. It would have to suffice for now. Besides, a full escape wasn't necessary for the time being.

All he needed was to warn the others of what was to come...

* * *

Finn and Jake frolicked across the grassy plains of Ooo, tossing a Frisbee back and forth to one another in a friendly game of catch. It was a beautiful morning and all seemed to be at peace. But then that peace was interrupted by a large crowd approaching in the distance. Finn and Jake both looked up from their game as a small band of robots marched over to them and pointed their weapons at the two friends.

"Whoa! Robotic warriors," Finn remarked. "Cool."

"I don't know, man," Jake repiled, "They look dangerous and not very friendly."

As he was still speaking, an obese figure appeared from the sky in a hover vehicle of some kind and looked down at the two of them.

"Well, if it isn't the boy hero and his magic dog," Eggman scoffed.

"Who are you?" Finn demanded. He already was having the feeling that this guy was in charge of the robots before them. As the robots didn't seem friendly, Finn was willing to bet that neither was their creator.

"He looks like a fat boulder," Jake remarked. Eggman frowned at him for that, then continued.

"I am Doctor Eggman, PhD in Robotics. I am trying to acquire some territory for my glorious Egg Empire, as well as some new recruits for our military. Your world happened to be the perfect location from which to achieve these means. I'm offering you a chance to stand by my side and help conquer others out there who must be brought to their knees. Otherwise, stay out of my way."

Even Jake didn't seem to like what the Doctor was offering. Sure, his soldiers looked pretty dope and his empire seemed daunting, but Finn and Jake also knew that to stand aside potentially meant betraying their friends and letting him win.

"No way man!" Finn shouted, "You aren't looking like the friendly type to me! Besides, what would you do to the rest of our friends if we didn't try to stop you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Eggman asked, "I'm going to use them in my armies, whether they comply or not. My employer warned me that you would provide some form of resistance, so I tried to sway you, if only for a moment. Sadly, this is where we part ways...permanently. Get them!"

The last words were directed to his robots, who started to charge the brave heroes. Finn drew his sword and Jake simply threw a punch at the robots with an enlarged fist, knocking many of them aside. A few fired lasers at them, which Finn only barely deflected a few from hitting him. Their situation was looking grim, for while they managed to take down several robots, there was too many at once to deal with. Eventually, Finn ended up squaring off against a robot who was clearly the superior in combat, as it easily swatted him aside with some awesome "ninja moves" as Finn would put it. Eggman just laughed wickedly and watched as the robots closed in...

A sudden blast of energy from behind disrupted the robots' concentration on the two heroes and all looked to see a group of equine figures approaching swiftly.

"What?! No!" Eggman shouted as the Mane 6 started destroying his army. Not wanting to stick around, Eggman flew away as the last of his robots were destroyed. Finn and Jake looked on in amazement at what they had witnessed. The pony figures came up to them and it was then that Finn noticed how much taller he was to them; the largest of them was probably only half his height on four legs. There were seven in all, each a different color and with a different characteristic. Two were unicorns and two more were pegesai, but one lavender colored pony seemed to be a mixture of both. They were all mares from the looks of it and such suspicions were confirmed when the lavender one asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah! That was awesome!" Jake exclaimed, "The robots were all around us, then you guys came out of nowhere and were like..."

Jake proceeded to give a verbal and sound effect version of what they had done, causing some of the ponies to raise an eyebrow. After a moment, Jake went silent when he noticed the looks that the majority of the ponies were giving them. The lavender one then looked to Finn. She was slightly taller than the rest of the group.

"May I ask, what's your name hero?" she asked. Finn gave a smile.

"Finn the Human. This is my bro, Jake."

"What up?" Jake said.

The lavender one smiled. "Pleased to meet you. I am Princess Twilight of Equestria, and these are my friends: Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and my pupil Starlight Glimmer."

"Princess?" Finn and Jake were alarmed, then gave a humble bow. Twilight chuckled and lifted a hoof to the human's face.

"Please, there's no need for formalities," she stated, lifting them back to their feet. "Besides, we have more important matters at stake. Who's in charge of this world?"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Jake intervened, "What do you mean? What's the hurry? And why do you want to know who our leaders are?" He gasped, "Are you aliens?"

Twilight sighed before continuing.

"Your world, and its very existence are in grave danger..."

* * *

Anakin Skywalker deflected another round fired by the strange corpse-like creatures that surged towards him and his remaining Clones. They were stuck out on the landing pad to a Separatist Base, watching as a swarm of the parasites rushed towards them. Not too long ago, he had pursued a lead that led to a base where Count Dooku was hiding out. However, not long upon arrival, his squad was ambushed by some kind of alien parasite, ones which didn't match any of the databases owned by the Republic or the Separatists. The parasites had managed to turn more than half his squad against him, but they had managed to hold out as they waited for reinforcements. Sadly, they were running out of time and energy, and friendly forces didn't seem to be in sight yet...

Another corpse rushed at Anakin, but was suddenly blasted apart by some laser fire that had not come from his Clones. Not long after, a large squad of larger aliens dropped from a huge ship above their heads. They either didn't notice the Republican soldiers or were ignoring them. The ships started firing large lasers that started to glass the base and burn it to smithereens.

"Permission to engage, sir?" a Clone asked.

"No, not yet," Anakin said, curious of the outcome to this, "Hold your fire."

After a few more moments, the entire base had been destroyed and not a single one of the parasites could be seen. The aliens then turned to the Clones, who raised their weapons towards the aliens. The aliens started to do the same, until one in golden armor called to them.

"Hold your fire!" the alien ordered, clearly the leader of the group. His soldiers did as told, then he looked towards Anakin.

"You can all off your warriors, Jedi," the leader said, "We mean you no harm."

Anakin nodded to his men and they put away their weapons. He then asked, "Care to explain who you are?"

The golden armored alien looked to him more fully.

"I am the Arbiter. I command the Elites. And your galaxy is in grave danger..."

* * *

"Diego? Is everything all right?"

Diego Kapila was standing on a hillside overlooking the city of Haven below him. Not too long ago, he and his friends had managed to save the city from Salem's minions, along with an attack by the White Fang. He had gone out to get a breather after the hard work they had pulled off. Diego turned to address the person who had spoken to him. The sight of the figure's golden hair and purple eyes were more than enough of a giveaway to who it was. Plus, he could recognize her voice a mile away. He smiled.

"Everything's fine Yang," he said reassuringly, "I was just thinking."

He started to look away, just catching a glimpse of her robotic arm as he did. That temporarily brought back a bad memory of the night that she had lost it in a fight with the current leader of the White Fang. Yang didn't leave yet, for she had more to say.

"You're thinking about Salem again, aren't you?"

Diego nodded. "The fight ahead won't be easy, and I'm concerned about your safety, as well as that of the team. This... you should never have gotten involved in something as big as this. I just... feel like it's too big a responsibility for you to take on-"

"Stop right there," she said sternly, "Don't say that. When I became a huntress, I knew what I was getting into. I knew I'd have to face impossible odds, protect others... Even if I originally did it for the fun of it, I still knew deep down the responsibility behind it all."

"But not the fight against Salem," Diego stated bluntly.

"Does that change my obligations as a huntress?" she asked. Diego was silent for a moment, then sighed as he gave her a smile.

"No, I guess it doesn't," he said. "And I couldn't think of a better person to fight by my side when it all goes down."

Yang smiled herself and gave him a loving embrace, which he returned without hesitation. One of his hands stroked her hair, but she didn't do anything about it. Diego was the only individual Yang ever allowed to touch her hair. Anyone else who tried, including her own father, received a fist to their face.

Their lovely moment was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound off in the distance. Looking up, they noticed a large portal open up over Haven. Shortly after, a large creature of some kind dropped out of the portal. It was a half-giant, half-horse creature, and it was currently trying to blast the town to smithereens. Diego activated his gauntlets, one which was yellow in color and Yang did the same. On her non-robotic arm, she was wearing an identical gauntlet. They looked to each other and smirked.

"Let's take out the trash, shall we?" Diego said to her playfully.

"I think we shall," she answered.

They both rushed into the town, eventually coming up close to the feet of the giant centaur. He seemed to be trying to take out some other figures that had decided to climb up his legs towards him. It so happened to be the rest of Team RWBY, along with Qrow and Oscar/Ozpin.

"Guys!" Diego shouted up, "What happened here!?"

"This guy came out of nowhere!" Ruby answered, "He's trying to destroy all of Mistral!"

"He's crazy!" Blake yelled.

"No more crazier than Diego and Salem being a thing once!" Weiss argued.

"Not now, Weiss!" Diego shouted as he stood at the feet of the monster. He looked to Yang. "Think you can give me a boost?"

"Get ready!" was her reply. Diego nodded and walked some ways away from her, then ran straight towards her. Just before colliding with her, he jumped over her head high into the sky. She followed his example and aimed a punch straight at him. Her aim was true and he was sent flying several stories higher, high enough to reach the creature's face. Diego landed a single punch on the giant and he started to topple over, while he and his friends jumped off to safety. As the giant hit the ground, he suddenly disappeared in a flash of light, much to the surprise of the others.

"Where'd he go?" Blake asked.

"I'm not sure," Oz said, speaking from Oscar's body, "But one thing's for certain; he was not a native of Remnant."

"What?" the group seemed dumbfounded.

"He's right," a voice said from nearby. Everyone turned to see a Seer Grimm with the image of Salem on it. Everyone growled and readied their weapons, but then Diego raised a hand.

"Stop," he said, "this thing has simply come to relay a message."

Everyone regained their composure, but none were happy to see the Queen of the Grimm, not even the one who was keeping them from destroying her Grimm.

"What do you want, Salem?" Diego asked with a growl. She gave him a look that none but perhaps himself expected to see on her face: worry.

"Something's wrong," she said, "I've felt a great disturbance in the fabrics of space and time. Someone more powerful than me has pulled our world into a fight for our very existence."

Diego searched her eyes, then said to his group, "She's not lying."

"And sadly, we can attest for that," another strange voice answered. Turning towards it, the group saw something they had not expected: four human-sized Lego figures dressed in colored ninja outfits. One of them in red pulled off his hood and looked to them gravely as he spoke again.

"My name is Kai, and your world is in danger of meeting its end..."

* * *

"Uh, Lord Kaos," Glumshanks said as he approached his master, "You have a visitor."

"What is it now, you fool?" Kaos demanded, "Can't you see I'm busy trying to come up with a plan to destroy the Skylanders?"

"Which is why I came," a foreign voice spoke. Confused, Kaos turned to see a human of some kind standing before him with a smile on his face.

"Who are you?!" Kaos asked. The human smiled.

"They call me TD, and I'm here to offer you the deal of a lifetime. You want to see the Skylanders destroyed, and I can help with that. You see, I'm looking for some helping hands in a matter of mine that requires the assistance of such... unique villains like yourself. If you can help me out, I'll give you whatever you desire most."

Kaos glared at him. "Not interested. Glumshanks, escort him out of here!"

"You may wish to reconsider," TD warned, but also trying to entice him more, "I could show you the location of their new portal-master and even throw in the complete and permanent takeover of the Skylands. But hey, if that's what you want..."

TD started to walk out of the room, when suddenly Kaos called him back.

"Hold it! I'm listening..."

TD smiled and turned back to Kaos. "It's simple. You help me out with destroying my enemies, and I repay the favor. If either side breaks their end of the bargain, then anything goes. Deal?"

Kaos thought it over for a few seconds, then shook his hand. "Deal! Now, just give me some time to find some trolls or whatnot and we can start today."

TD chuckled and snapped his fingers, showing Kaos a globe in his hands. In the globe, an image could be seen: thousands upon thousands of trolls, all armed to the teeth and ready for battle. Kaos's eyes grew wide as TD spoke.

"Will that army suffice?"

Unknown to all, a spy working for the Skylanders had been listening in on the conversation.

"I'd better warn everyone of what's coming," he said to himself. "Agent Softpaw going dark!"

And with that, he disappeared off in the direction of the ones he knew would be able to help.

* * *

 **I'm not gonna do the rest of the worlds involved, for that would take awhile, and I'm already behind on the time I planned to publish this. I'll try to get back to this when I can.**

 **Hope you're liking this so far! I'll see you in the next chapter! Bai!**


	2. Plans and Before War Meetings

**Man, this story's been put on hold for quite awhile, hasn't it?**

 **Just to save you guys some time, here are the new worlds ans universes/franchises that have been brought into the fray: Disney universe ( _Aladdin_ and _Princess and the Frog_ ), Skylanders, Adventure Time, Star Wars (Clone Wars era), RWBY (my AU of it; Post-vol. 5), Doctor Who (technically), and Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The sky above Equestria was usually a calm and peaceful sight to behold. The air filled with joy, the clouds white and puffy, and the occasional pegasus flying about. Today however, several other objects could be seen above that somewhat ruined the image. A fleet comprised of both UNSC, Elite, Mobian, and Republic ships could be seen far above the atmosphere, floating up in space. The fleets had gotten together to discuss their next plan of action. The main discussion was done onboard a new flagship that had been constructed as a joint effort from each of the allies gathered together. Inside, a large command center had been created for the allies to discuss their plans of action. Currently, many different figures could be seen representing each world or dimension.

From Mobius, there was Sonic the Hedgehog, Bill Prower, Tails, Red the Hedgehog, Princess Sally Acorn of the Royal Fighters, and Knuckles.

From Equestria, there was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, Shining Armor, Princess Twilight Sparkle and the Elements, and Starlight Glimmer. Among them was also another figure who was not of their world, but was still a legal resident: Doctor Hooves, or as known by his true identity, The Doctor. Beside him, tagging along mostly because she refused to leave his side, was Ditsy Doo/Derpy.

From the Halo universe, there was the Master Chief, Cortana, Admiral Terrance Hood, and the Arbiter.

From the Ninjago universe, there was Jay, Kai, Zane, Cole, Lloyd, and Nia.

From Gravity Falls, there was Dipper, Mable, Stan and Ford.

From Skylands, there was Spyro, Stealth Elf, Eruptor, and a few other Skylanders.

From the Land of Ooo, there was Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Princess Bubblegum.

From the Galactic Republic, there was Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and the rest of the Jedi Council as holograms.

From Remnant, there was Team RWBY, Team JNPR (minus Pyrrha for obvious reasons), Ozpin/Oscar, Qrow, and Diego Kapila.

From the Bender's World*, there was Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph Befong, Prince Zuko, and Sokka.

From the Disney Universe, thanks to a time-altering effect (courtesy of TD), there was Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, the Genie, Tiana, Prince Naveen, and Louis the Crocodile.

All of these members had gathered together on the special command ship designed by the joint efforts of the allies. Even then, the ship technically wasn't complete yet according to Red, who had been the one behind the design of the ship. He had left plenty of room to improve upon the ship and with the new dimensions in tow, they could add so many more upgrades to the ship. The ship in general was enormous in comparison to any other ship from either dimension; the meeting room alone was big enough to hold quite a crowd, which was necessary due to the amount of representatives from each world. All of them were gathered around a special kind of table discussing their next moves. Due to the size of the table, a series of high-tech communications systems were installed into the table so everyone could hear each other without needing to shout.

"I'm glad you all could make it. I was afraid my invitations had gotten lost in the mail," Red spoke from his end of the table. Because he and Bill knew more about TD than others, they had been voted to lead the discussions. Although some members of this council were now starting to question if that had been a good choice.

"What he means," Bill intervened, "Is that this meeting would be incomplete without the majority of you guys present." He looked to all the representatives that had appeared more fully, now noticing the different appearances they each held outside an environment familiar to their own worlds. He noticed that outside their own worlds or dimensions, each universe's occupants took some rather interesting appearance changes thanks to TD's spell that bound their worlds together in the first place. For example, in the area they were in now, the Equestrians, and the residents of the Disney Universe, Gravity Falls, the Land of Ooo, and the Bender's World all were two-dimensional figures, but their forms had shadow or lighting details around them that gave a somewhat three-dimensional look to them. The Skylanders and Ninjago residents were three-dimensional, but they looked more like well-done CGIs. Remnant's heroes were three-dimensional, but they also looked cartoonish or computer animated in appearance. The other universes' inhabitants were the most realistic of the bunch, if not the only realistic ones. As for himself and his world's inhabitants, they seemed to be in-between the CGI and realistic sections.

 _I wonder what we'd look like in their worlds without TD's chaos in the way...?_

His train of thoughts were interrupted by Admiral Hood speaking.

"I assume we all know what this meeting is for today, so I'll spare you the details," the aged human said, "We are all on the brink of destruction, a destruction that will encompass all of our universes. The culprit behind this is one whom some of us may have once called their friend: TD, the Terror of Dimensions."

The room was silent for a moment, as if the mere mentioning of that name might summon the entity. After a moment, it was Yoda's hologram that spoke.

"Close to our pony friends, he was," the Jedi stated, as if already sensing the bond the Equestrians had held with him. "Share their story, will they not?"

Twilight hung her head, not wishing to speak about it. Her friends were silent as well, so Princess Celestia took the initiative.

"He first arrived in our universe barely a year ago with the intentions of subjugating us under his will, even if he had to destroy Equis in the process," she explained. "We managed to thwart his first attempt. However, when we did, my former pupil saw a different side of him and decided to take upon herself the burden of reforming him." She gestured to Twilight when she said this.

"It worked, for awhile," Cadence added, "But then his darker side corrupted him and took over again. This time, he was only restored to us again when he almost ended Twilight's life on accident. He restored Equestria and vowed never to destroy it again."

Twilight's eyes seemed to sparkle with tears as they neared the most recent events, which was told by Luna.

"Sadly, it seems that he must not have kept his promise to us," she finished, bowing her head sadly as she spoke. "This betrayal... it hurts us all inside. For you must understand, we once called him friend and ally."

 _And a little bit more than that for at least one of us,_ Twilight thought sadly as the story concluded. Red seemed to notice her distress, but a warning glance from Bill kept him from saying anything.

"Let's cut to the chase," Zuko suggested. "We have total of ten different universes or dimensions to protect, and it's reasonable to assume that TD may try to attack each and every one of them. We'll need to stay focused and come up with some kind of defense system to take him down."

"I couldn't agree more," Knuckles answered. "And luckily for us, some members from each of our universes are coming out of retirement to help us."

As he spoke, a door opened from behind him and several figures entered the room. Among the figures were the Prophet of Mercy, Blake's parents, Lloyd's father Garmadon, the Order of the White Lotus, and a red wolf-like figure whom the Mobians were immediately familiar with.

"Hey, the Rookie's back!" Tails shouted with glee.

"Hey partner," Sonic greeted, giving the figure a fist bump. "Long time no see."

"Mercy," Admiral Terrance spoke, "We didn't expect you to be roped in, but it's a delightful surprise nonetheless." The admiral was sincere in his statement, as the Prophet of Mercy had been tricked by the Prophet of Truth while the war between the humans and Covenant had still raged on. This betrayal had caused him to join the UNSC along with the Arbiter and the Elites. Seeing him here was a small relief for some.

"My life is just as threatened by TD as yours is," the old Prophet explained. "For as long as he remains, you can count me as one of your allies."

Just then, Luna seemed to get an odd look in her eyes and she excused herself. Red noticed this and said aloud," I'll give this to you and the Doctor, Bill. You're honestly more suited for this next part than I am."

He then dropped down from his seat and headed in Luna's direction, though not necessarily on the same path she had taken. Bill said nothing about it, but simply brought up the maps of each world involved.

"Alright, here's what we'll need to do to keep TD on his toes..." he began.

* * *

Luna had more than one reason for leaving the meeting room. Not only did she not wish to hear how they planned to defeat TD (the memories of his friendship was still fresh in her mind), but she also wished to meet somepony she had not seen for quite some time. Somepony close to her.

Rounding a corner, Luna found the door to one of the bedrooms on the ship and walked inside. There was more room inside than was to be expected on most ships like this, for Red had suggested having more room to move about for both convenience and because he personally hated small enclosed spaces on a ship. Luna started to sit on one of the beds in the room, but stopped when a dark shadow suddenly filled the room, almost snuffing out any light in the room's interior.

The shadow converged into a cloud of darkness in front of her, and in it only a pair of crimson eyes and a unicorn's horn could be seen. However, instead of attempting to defend herself or call for help, Luna did something unusual; she smiled warmly at the eyes within the darkness before her, her eyes giving off an expression that anyone would find strange to see in this situation: love. The crimson eyes gave off a similar expression, then the darkness formed into a solid figure whom the rest of the heroes were all familiar with by now, especially since he was fighting on their side against TD.

Phantom Void, the alicorn son of the late King Sombra.

Luna trotted over to him and the two gave each other a loving nuzzle, an expression commonly seen in Equestria between couples whether married or simply between a coltfriend and marefriend.

"I missed you, Phantom," Luna said softly, pulling him close to her with one of her wings.

"Have you told Celestia about us yet?" he asked in the same soft tone. Even though his voice sounded dark like his father's, there was a note in his voice that told others that he wasn't evil.

"No," Luna replied, "When it's a quieter time, my sister will understand. But not now. Not while this war with TD continues."

Phantom nodded in understanding. "Well, either way, it's good to see you again, my love."

Luna smiled a bit wider, then the two slowly pulled each other into a kiss, their hooves and wings both wrapping around each other in a loving embrace. After a few moments, they pulled away to look each other in the eye.

"Is something wrong?" Phantom asked Luna, noticing that a troubled expression had started to form on her face.

"I'm scared of what may happen during this war," Luna admitted, hugging Phantom tightly. "I don't want to lose you. I've already-"

Phantom shushed her with a hoof to her mouth. "Don't think about it," he said, "We're gonna get through this. Just believe that we can win this war."

This seemed to silence any further worries that Luna had, and she nuzzled up against his form once more, not wanting to leave him. She simply wanted to stay with him as long as possible before he had to leave again.

Sadly for the couple, that time came all too soon when the door opened on them and Red walked in. The two didn't know what to say, but thankfully it wasn't necessary to say anything. Red took one look at them, then chuckled.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm not telling Celestia anything. However, as much as I hate to spoil your lovely moment together..." Red looked to Phantom. "The squads are moving out in ten. Your presence is requested on the bridge." Red started to walk out of the room, but shot a final comment over his shoulder sympathetically. "Take your time saying goodbye. I'll cover for you guys."

Red turned around fully and walked out of the room, leaving the two alone once again. Once he was out of sight of the door, he sighed to himself heavily. The artificial hedgehog had experienced a form of love once before, but she was long gone, killed by the ones who had created him in an effort to gain some leverage on him. Instead, it had simply ended in their deaths. Still, Red knew the emotion all too well, and it pained him inside though he didn't say it to others Inwardly, he was jealous of the happy couples he came across, for he often felt like he was denied the happiness they enjoyed together. Not many creatures he came across were always willing to try having a relationship with him after learning about his story, or they simply didn't feel like the right ones. He and Sally had once had a crush on each other, and their relationship had gone far enough for them to become a thing. But eventually, that relationship also ended. Sally was now with someone else while Red was still all alone in the world. A heavy sigh escaped him as a rather sad thought came to mind.

"Will I ever find true love again?" he thought to himself, and then continued on to meet with the rest of his friends.

One final party before the war began...

* * *

"Chuckie!" Pinkie's voice shouted into a particular tavern as she bounced inside, "There's some friends you've just got to see!" Her disguise wasn't up as she bounded in, but thankfully what few other customers were inside didn't freak out, as the residents of Ponyville were all aware by now of her Changeling identity.

"Like a 'just got to' as in 'The fate of life itself rests on it' or in a 'If I don't, I'm sleeping on the couch' kind of way?" The cherry red stallion behind the counter asked, arching his brow.

"Does it count if we're the ones keeping your world safe?" a male's voice asked, and several figures stepped inside. Only two of them were around the same size of the Equestrians, but the rest were much taller; one of the figures was at least over seven feet tall, and would've bumped his head on the ceiling had TD not made the ceiling much higher before his "betrayal" as it was broadcasted. The majority of them stood on two feet, although one or two of them were on all fours. They looked very much like a band of misfits.

"I guess it does," Chuck shrugged. "What can I get you? The drink of the day is 'Hot Shots'... it's literally a shot glass full of hot sauce, not going to lie."

"I'll take it!" a red anthropomorphic hedgehog shouted enthusiastically, rushing up to the counter at a speed that would make Rainbow Dash jealous. "And add your strongest drink to that!"

Behind him, a red fox sighed and shook his head as if that was a common occurrence from his friend.

"Just a light beer," he said, sitting at a stool nearby, "And whatever my friends want. It's on me."

"Hey, you don't have to pay for all of us," a human kid in a blue shirt and green backpack spoke to him.

"I know, but I've got more money than I know what to do with, even when converted to Equestrian bits," the fox stated. He then looked to Chuck and a friendly gleam appeared in his eye. "Hey, I know you! You're that one pony Pinkie was saying goodbye to when this all started, aren't you?"

"I believe so, yeah," Chuck replied. "Alright, so we've got a Hot Shot, an Isspe Aterwe, code for light beer obviously, and a..." He stopped. "What else?"

Several voices chorused at once into an undecipherable jumble of voices, yet somehow the hedgehog explained what they all wanted in general.

"Seven light drinks and five strong ones. Make that six if you count my own order."

"That's not giving me much to work with, but I've always been good at giving surprises." He replied. "Like my sixteenth birthday party when I had a heart attack. Doctor said I was the youngest heart attack patient he had ever seen."

"Just surprise us then," another human answered. He was in some kind of white and blue armor, "We're all new here."

"That's putting it lightly," the fox joked. He then extended his hand to Chuck. "Name's Bill Prower, but please call me Bill. The hedgehog is my former mentor, Red the Hedgehog-"

"Not the most original name, but it's something," Red interrupted, "And yes, I'm aware that I look a lot like a Sonic recolor."

"-That kid over there is Finn the Human from Ooo and his friend, Jake the Dog," Bill continued, "Then there's Spyro the Dragon, Captain Rex, the Arbiter, Dipper and Mable, Diego Kapila and his girlfriend Yang Xiao Long, Toph Befong, Lloyd Garmedon, the Genie, and Princess Tiana."

The group all gave their greetings.

"Happy to meet you all." Chuck remarked. "Make yourselves at home I guess, and I can tell which of you is and is not a minor so don't try and pull a fast one on me."

"Well, there goes my idea for a prank," Red muttered, sounding like a disappointed child.

"Don't listen to him," Diego stated, a human that sported brown hair and blue eyes with two different colored bracelets on his arms, "He acts like that all the time from what I've heard."

"I've learned to live with similar personalities." Chuck remarked.

"Just live?" Pinkie asked.

"Did I say live? I meant love." Chuck corrected himself.

Bill chuckled. "The only reason I'm able to cope with it is because I practically live with Red."

"And by that, he means I live close enough to be a roommate," Red remarked.

"Must be quite the roller coaster he gives you," Spyro stated, a purple dragon just a foot or two above the height of the Equestrians.

"I know how that feels," Yang giggled, a golden haired female human with a yellow robotic arm and a yellow bracelet on the other arm that matched the one on Diego's right arm. "Diego is all about roller coasters metaphorically."

"Aw, thanks Goldilocks!" Diego said to her teasingly, "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Very... interesting to say the least." The barkeep remarked. "Here you go, drink up." He stated, placing an array of drinks on the counter. Most of them took a single sip to start off, but Red downed his entire glass of hot sauce in one go, then his second drink just as quickly. That apparently was a bad combination, as he suddenly had steam fly out of his ears forcefully and a train whistle was heard from him as well. The expression he gave off looked very cartoon-like.

"Yikes!" he screeched, "What kind of hot sauce was that?!"

"That there is a creation of my own design, using a mix of the different brands of hot sauce I found at the supermarket, and a little bit of a Guatemalan Insanity Pepper," Chuck snickered.

"You made that up!" Red protested.

"It's his bar, he can call all the shots," Bill stated calmly.

"Hey, what's this thing do?" Jake asked from over at one side of the tavern. He was a yellowish colored dog with big eyes and magic powers that allowed him to stretch or morph his shape any way he wanted. Turning to look, the group saw him and Finn standing over the karaoke machine, admiring it's exterior.

"It's a jukebox, put a coin in, it plays a song," Chuck said, almost patronizingly.

Finn pulled out a coin and placed it inside the slot, and a relaxing beat started to play.

"Dude, that's bananas!" Finn exclaimed excitedly.

"Whatever you do, don't break it," Red said out of the blue, "Chuck's had too many incidents where he's had to get it repaired."

Bill deadpanned. "What did I say about the mind reading?"

"It's fine, just never between 6:30 and 7:00, that's Chuck's time." The barkeep hissed.

"You seem familiar with such behavior," the Arbiter said calmly, an alien creature that stood seven feet tall, towering above all in the tavern. "Tell us, what is or was your connection with the entity we fight known as TD?"

"He broke my jukebox. A lot," Chuck stated. "And I really love that jukebox." He added.

"He also fixed it just as much," Bill remarked. He then deadpanned again. "Great. Now it's suddenly contagious."

"Got 'em!" Red shouted, pointing to Bill.

"You can fix a broken limb, but it always clicks." Chuck sighed. "For example, I have to Fonz-Punch it every morning to get it to work now."

Red suddenly got a mischievous look and pulled a wrench out of nowhere.

"No problem!"

Before anyone could stop him, he rushed over to the jukebox at sound-breaking speeds, and a cloud appeared around the jukebox. Several noises were heard, such as a chainsaw, a drill, and even a machine gun, before the cloud cleared and Red was standing next to it looking satisfied with his work.

"There!" he said, "Now it should work much more smoothly."

"Showoff," Spyro muttered, looking almost like he wanted to blast Red with some fire.

"I don't even want to know what the gun was used for." Chuck remarked.

"Mostly for comedic values," Red replied, returning to his seat. "After all, we have viewers."

"Oh great!" Toph snorted, not looking in his direction due to her blindness. She was wearing her traveling gear and seemed to be in a bad mood. "Another joker."

"At least he doesn't destroy your town while he does that," Lloyd stated, a green suited Lego human figure, "That happened to us with TD before."

"Testify, my brother," Chuck stated, donning a voice like a southern minister.

"Nice impression," Bill complimented, "You should see Red when he does an impersonation. He sounds exactly like the real thing."

"Well I wouldn't say I'm perfect at it," Red suddenly spoke with a Harley Quinn voice, "But I did win first prize at an impressions competition once!"

"That's..." Chuck stopped and thought. "Well I can't exactly describe it," He said. "Hey, do you think you could learn that voice?" He asked his wife, a slight grin on his face.

"Not if you keep it up with that face," She remarked.

"Aww! I thought you were always positive!" Red spoke to Pinkie, mimicking her voice perfectly, "But I guess I was wrong."

"You're wrong about a lot of things, Red," Diego stated bluntly.

"What? and you're not?" Yang asked him teasingly.

"Nobody's right all the time." Chuck said. "Except for The Dude. That man was a visionary."

"He's going on about that "Big Wazowski" movie again," Pinkie explained.

"It's Lebowski," Chuck corrected.

"Even visionaries can make mistakes," Rex noted, "We don't know everything, so we make due with what we've got."

Just then, Cadence walked into the tavern with Flurry Heart, who was gurgling and giggling as she approached the group.

"Bill, I know this is probably a bad time," Cadence began, "But could you watch Flurry for us please? They're requesting our insight on the bridge, and we-"

Bill smiled and walked over to the two.

"Say no more," he said as he took the little alicorn in his arms. "I'd be happy to help watch this little angel."

Flurry made a cry of joy when she saw the fox's face and gave him a small hug, causing a lot of "aww's" from the group nearby.

"Thanks Bill," Cadence said, "I'd like to stay, but I gotta rush!"

She ran out of the door as Bill chuckled to himself.

"Already I might as well be a second father to this little one," he joked, making Flurry giggle.

"I'm far too liberal when it comes to letting minors in." Chuck muttered, filling an empty bottle with milk and twisting a rubber nipple onto it. "Drink up, your royal pint-sizedness."

Flurry made a happy gurgle and took the bottle from him.

"You and the alicorn seem quite close already, Mr. Prower," the Arbiter noted. Bill shrugged.

"She was the first resident of this world I met," he explained, "I saved her from Cipher's minions, and she seemed to take that very well." He gave the alicorn a smile as she looked up to him. "She accepted me as a friend from that moment on."

"Can anyone agree with me when I say, hashtag CUTE!" Red exclaimed, his eyes suddenly turning into big puppy eyes to emphasize that he was getting an overload of cuteness off of her.

"The foal is pretty adorable," Rex agreed, a smile of his own appearing. He appeared to be human too, sporting white and blue battle armor.

"Aww!" Yang remarked, "She's so adorable! Ruby would love to see her in person."

"Hashtag?" Chuck snickered. "Just when I thought I escaped my world's millennial culture."

"What's a hashtag?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't worry about it," Lloyd told her, "You'd have to see it to understand."

"Is her cuteness contagious?" Spyro asked, a big smile on his face as he looked to Flurry, "Because I think I'm about to burst with joy just by looking at her."

"Surprises me that Changelings don't get an overdose of love from her," Finn remarked, "She is probably one of the cutest things I've ever seen!"

"I always though Kristen Schaal's voice was the cutest thing, just my opinion," Chuck stated. "Um... audibility wise, that is." He chuckled nervously looking at his wife.

"Is that her voice actor?" Red asked, still not looking away from Flurry, "Give her a raise!"

Everyone laughed a little at his remark, then Bill was the one to break the silence again.

"Well, tomorrow we fight. Tonight, we party in our own fashions," he noted, "What a life."

"Hey hey!" Red piped up, "Chuck never truly answered the Arbiter's question about TD."

"Maybe he doesn't like talking about it," Diego said bluntly. "I mean, from what we know, he used to be a friend to the Equestrians here."

"Pretty much," Chuck nodded at Diego. "But I don't really enjoy talking about it much, not since the accident." He sighed dramatically.

"What he means is he dropped his watch in the margarita blender," Pinkie said.

"It did make the drink of the day however. 'Margarita Time', the names can't all be winners," Chuck stated.

"You wouldn't call him a close friend at all, would you?" Red asked, "More like, a pest."

"Again with the mindreading?" Jake remarked, "That's creepy, dude!"

"Bill did it too!" Red defended, "He even did it to Flurry upon meeting her!"

"She GAVE the memories to me willingly," Bill pointed out, "So that's on her."

"Please stop reading my mind. I use all four of the words that are even offensive by my standards there," Chuck said bluntly.

"And he hardly finds anything offensive!" Pinkie stated.

"You know, you can just block him out, right?" Bill suggested, "Then he can't read your mind at all without forcing his way in."

"That sounds... wrong," a voice said from behind the counter. Looking up, the group noticed Tiana cleaning a few mugs. She shrugged when she noticed their stares.

"Force of habit, I guess," she said sheepishly.

"But it beats having to do hospital duty come tomorrow," Rex noted.

"My mugs are perfectly clean, thank you." Chuck said bluntly.

"Hey, cut her some slack man," Bill said, levitating Flurry in the air with his telekinesis for a moment, "She wants to help. Besides..." he looked out the door to the tavern. "...we'll need all the help we can get."

"So dark and ominous, this must be what a DC Movie feels like to be in," Chuck snickered.

"Well, it's true," Diego stated. "But for now, let's not concentrate on that. Shall we just continue with our evening and worry about it tomorrow?"

"Indeed," Bill agreed.

"Enjoy your company while you can," Red added.

"Just when I was getting used to being with you again," Chuck sighed, looking at Pinkie.

* * *

 **[** *I have no idea what their world is called. XD If you know, please let me know and I'll edit it in. **]**

 **Well, this took way too long to get back to. But either way, I'm glad to get it done!**

 **I haven't played _Sonic Forces_ ,so I decided to go with the default look of the Rookie, as seen in the trailers for him.**

 **Cya in the next chapter!**


	3. Blue Team and Concerns

**The war is on. This admittedly is short and not the best I could've done, but I needed a filler chappter.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

A Clone trooper knelt behind a stone on Equis, breathing quietly as an enemy squad passed him by. Beside him, also trying to stay out of sight, was an Equestrian pegasus, a Mobain cat, a Skylander by the name of Gill Grunt, a UNSC Marine, an Earthbender soldier, and a Huntress from Remnant who was let in on the secret war. The Clone looked over the stone at the army, then dropped down and spoke in a low tone.

"Flood and Droid soldiers. No more than a hundred each," he said.

"Flack. I wouldn't expect hell to break loose, but it certainly ain't no cake walk," The Pegasus snarled lowly.

"They must be scouts," the Marine suggested. "The Flood especially usually come in groups ten or twenty times that size."

"Pfft! I've handled far more Grimm than that back in Remnant," the Huntress scoffed. She was a mongoose Faunus with a set of rope darts and a sword that doubled as a shotgun.

"Now's not the time for a pissing contest," the Clone Trooper stated. "Scouts travel in groups when reporting back to a superior officer generally. We'd best follow them."

"Agreed, but let's call it in first," the Earthbender, a man by the name of Wong, suggested.

"That sounds good to me," the Mobain cat, a female that went by Frisky (no joke!) added. Having reached an agreement, they activated their coms and called it in.

"Blue team stalking scout group," the pegasus spoke into his com.

"Copy that, Blue Team," the voice of Red came over the coms. "Stay out of sight if you can and report to us whenever you find anything we may need to know about."

"Will do," the Pegasus, Gunnery noted.

"They're on the move, sir," the Marine, McGuffey, whispered. The droids and Flood combat forms had started moving off in the opposite direction of where Blue Team's allies were located.

"This ought to be fun," Wong said as loudly as he dared.

"Keep it down Wang," Gunnery snarled impatiently.

"It's Wong," the Earthbender snapped back, thankfully much softer than last time. They then followed the enemy scouting party at a distance, keeping within cover as they shadowed their enemy. Eventually, the scouting party came within sight of an enemy base hidden among the thick foliage that covered the landscape. Everywhere they looked, enemies could be seen. Droids getting armed or repaired, Flood infesting dead carcasses to gain a new combat form, trolls from Skylands building machinery, and even Eggman's Badniks scurrying about with some task in mind.

"By the gods..." Autumn gasped.

"It's a whole army right under our noses," McGuffey whispered.

"Flack," The Clone muttered. "This is bigger than we thought."

"Looks like we'd best get ready for one hell of a fight," Gunnery remarked.

"Wait a minute... Who's that?" Frisky pointed to two figures side by side, walking through the middle of the camp. One seemed to be an aged man, his head covered by a hood to hide his face. The other was an eighteen-year-old male youth with brown hair, blue eyes, and an evil grin. Whenever they passed someone, the enemy soldier either saluted or bowed in fear.

"That man in the hood... I don't know him. But the youth..." Frisky gasped. "If the descriptions Princess Twilight provided are accurate, that's TD himself!"

"Bad. Bad bad bad bad bad bad," Gunnery grumbled. "This is the attack on Saddle Arabia all over again."

"What happened there?" the Clone asked.

"I was the only one who made it out alive," the Pegasus answered. Autumn cursed under her breath, while Frisky and Wong looked scared. Gill Grunt kept silent, but he was eyeing the area warily in case one of them spotted them.

"This is Blue Team. We've discovered an enemy base just about a click to your southeast. Over?" McGuffey whispered into his coms. "TD is with them."

"Shoot! This is gonna be tough..." Red's voice came over the coms.

"Not to worry," the Doctor's voice added, coming in on their conversation. "I've got something nasty for him if it comes to that."

"Stay put. We'll come to you," Red ordered. "He'll sense you more easily if you're moving about too much. It's best you stay where you are for the time being."

"Well I'll be ground up and grilled," Gunnery grumbled. "We've no sweet fragging idea how long he'll be here, we could be stuck here for days."

"We'll just have to wait it out," Autumn admitted. "Taking him on is suicide."

"Quiet! They're saying something..." Wong motioned. They all listened as the two figures came into listening distance.

"...are going according to plan," the elder figure said to TD. "We should be ready within the next hour to proceed to Phase Two."

"Excellent work, Lord Sidious," TD replied. "I knew I could count on you. But don't throw away Order 66 just yet; there is still plenty of time for our work to go south, and it's best not to put all your eggs in one basket."

"Plenty of time indeed, you sick son of a glitch in the incubating system." The clone snarled.

"That was almost good, almost," Gunnery rolled his eyes.

"Isn't Sidious that guy whom your Jedi friends claim is the Sith Lord you've been looking for?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah," The clone nodded.

"Well, that's just swell," the Faunus grumbled. Just then, TD looked upwards and seemed to get a guarded expression.

"Sound the alarm! We're under attack!" he shouted. No sooner had he spoke than a large missile barrage landed on his position and destroyed scores of the enemy in the area. Soon after, Republican, Equestrian, Mobian, UNSC and Elite soldiers started rushing in upon the camp. The enemy may have been caught off guard for a moment, but they recovered fast enough to retaliate with a counterattack. As fire was exchanged between sides, Red the Hedgehog was seen in the chaos approaching Blue Team. He skidded to a stop in front of them and flashed a mischievous smile.

"Sorry we're late chaps!" he quipped. "Traffic was murder."

"Excuses excuses," The clone sighed.

"Nevertheless, it's smashing time!" Red grinned. "We have reason to suspect that TD has some hostages here. While he keep them occupied, you guys see if you can find some prisoners here."

"How about in that hatch?" Wong pointed over to... what appeared to be normal ground. That is, until he used his Earth Bending to reveal a hidden staircase.

"Nice going," Red complimented. "Alright, you know your job, troops. Godspeed!"

They nodded and headed for the hatch.

"Ladies first," McGuffey said to Autumn with a playful bow.

"Lady?" she smirked as she walked by. "You must be thinking of someone else."

"Just go. It doesn't matter who goes first, grow up," Gunnery muttered. Down under the fighting, a tunnel was seen that descended into the depths of the earth until it stopped at a large room. Inside were several civilians from many of their universes, all bound and gagged. Tears were in the eyes of many, and when they saw Blue Team enter, they looked so relieved.

"My goodness! Why on earth would he want so many?" Autumn asked no one in particular as she freed some of the captives.

"He- he's going to do some kind of ritual on us to steal our life essence!" one of the captives, a unicorn mare gasped.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Gunnery remarked. "C'mon, we've got to help these civilians."

"Let's move! Evac should be outside!" McGuffey shouted. "Let's move, people!"

The civilians all nodded and rushed to the exit, Blue Team making sure to keep an eye out for stragglers. Outside, the battle had not decreased in intensity, but there wasn't as much activity in their general area. A squad of UNSC transports landed near the hatch to pick up the civilians. On one of them was the Master Chief.

"Is that all of them?" he asked Blue Team.

"Appears to be," Gunnery nodded.

"Good. The convoys can take it from here," the Chief replied as the last of the civilians had been placed on the transports. He stayed behind with them.

"Permission to join your squad, sir?" he asked Gunnery.

"We need all the help we can get." Gunnery muttered. The Chief nodded, then readied his weapon, a UNSC Battle Rifle.

"It's game time, fellas!" Autumn shouted gleefully as she charged into the fray with the others.

* * *

The battle was a victory for the heroes, and the price they had paid was minor for the time being. However, during the confusion and heat of the battle, TD and Sidious both had managed to slip away unnoticed. The checkpoint had been a vital defensive position some twenty miles away from Canterlot. Had the enemy been allowed to keep that area, they could've launched an assault on the city unopposed. Thankfully, the combined forces of the heroes' armies managed to repel the enemy forces and claim the outpost for themselves. Once they had managed to secure the area, the leaders discussed their next plan of action. Since only the Chief, Red, and The Doctor were present at the outpost, the rest of the leaders communicated through holograms.

"This is disturbing news," Celestia noted over her hologram when she heard the news of the base so close to her palace.

"If they can set up a base that close to us without our knowledge, what's to say that they won't be able to hide elsewhere?" Jay demanded.

"We'll need some way to keep an eye on each world so we won't be caught off guard like this again," Ozpin suggested. Being relatively new to the plight the others, Remnant had only recently gotten in on the councils.

"We've got the mixed teams we've been recruiting," Red pointed out, "I've also got Phantom Squad to help out as well."

"But that'll only help us for so long," Ford pointed out.

"And who's to say they'll be able to respond in time?" Stan added. "We can't rely on them alone; as much as I hate to admit it, they can only do so much."

"Hmm... Cautious, we must be," Yoda stated. "Vital, our decision will be."

"I agree," Windu nodded. "Our fates all hang by the decisions we make."

"Satellites," Sokka suddenly piped up, then looked to Admiral Hood. "You say that they can send pictures from space down to the planet below?"

"Say, that could work!" Jasmine agreed. "Then we could use these... communicator things to alert our troops!"

"But we'll need teams to be monitoring the satellites at all times," another Jedi pointed out.

"The Candy Kingdom has plenty of able-bodied... men that are up to the task," Princess Bubblegum remarked. "We can assemble the crews in just 15 minutes!"

"Nia and I can help out there too!" Tails suggested.

"Okay, we've got a system running. Now we need to put it in action!" the Doctor remarked.

"Affirmative. We'll stay down here for the time being to mop up what hostiles may remain in Equis," Red stated. "The rest of us will keep an eye out for trouble. If they so much a sneeze, we'll hit them fast and hard."

"It seems we're all agreed," Celestia noted. "Then I officially declare this meeting to be adjourned."

"May the Force be with us all, always," Mace added quickly before communications were cut off. Red sighed.

 _We'll need more than the Force at this rate,_ he thought to himself. _They've been popping up too frequently over the past few months._ _At this rate, we'll need a miracle..._

* * *

 **The Blue Team thing was an idea I'm intending to do on occasion during this volume. It's supposed to give a sense of the unity they're trying to go for in this alliance. Also, because I'm cheeky that way, I may have a few pairings involved in that area. No promises, though.**

 **The next chapter should be focused more on the plot, so until then cya next time!**


	4. Red Team and First Major Battle

**I had an idea for this chapter I wanted to try out, so... sue me I guess.**

 **I didn't go into much details of the large-scale battles, because... well, lets face it; it'd take too long and I don't have that time.**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Alright, listen up troops!" Red barked at the mixed armies in front of him on the planet of what used to be known as Reach for the UNSC. This was their first major battle that was to occur in this fight against TD's forces, and Red was actually glad that the extra soldiers were available. In front of him was a combined force of Benders, UNSC Marines, Mobains, Equestrians (both ponies and Changelings), Candy Soldiers, Clones, and various groups of Huntsmen, Huntresses, and Skylanders. Beside the hedgehog were many of the leaders from each world/members of their new Command Center. These brave men, women, and others were all willing and ready to put their lives on the line to save their beloved homes, families, and worlds from the tyranny that opposed them.

"I'm gonna save you all that dramatic speech thing if I can and cut to the chase," Red stated bluntly. "We're marching up against an enemy that shows no remorse. Show them no mercy, as you shall receive none yourself. Never give up, never surrender! I know this is asking you to put your lives on the line, but that's exactly what is at stake here! So let's go out there and kick some chaotic butt!"

A chorus of cheers rang out from the assembled armies.

"I'll take that as a yes," the hedgehog said to himself with a chuckle.

"Fall out!" a Marine officer called out. The armies immediately started marching out down towards the large plain that was to become their battlefield. They marched on in silence for the most part, the only sounds heard being the sounds of marching feet, the tramping of hooves, the flapping of wings, and the various noises made by their vehicles. Eventually, Red unexpectedly made his spines start to vibrate and create some violin, banjo and flute noises in the tune of a familiar song for the UNSC and a selected others in the other worlds. To top it off, Red was skipping along happily and started singing out as they marched too, as if oblivious to everyone around him. The Equestrians, while unfamiliar with the song, found the tune rather catchy and started bobbing their heads along.

 **Red:** _Well, I wish I was in the land of cotton_  
 _Old times there are not forgotten_  
 _Look away, look away, look away Dixie Land!_

Apparently, Red's singing was contagious, because with a shrug, Bill joined in.

 **Bill:** _In Dixie Land, where I was born in,  
Early on one frosty mornin'  
_ **Both:** _Look away, look away, look away Dixie Land!  
_

The UNSC Marines recognized the song fully now and sang along too.

 _[Chorus]_

 **Marines:** _I wish I was in Dixie!  
Hooray! Hooray!  
In Dixie's Land I'll take my stand,  
To live and die in Dixie!_

 _Away, away, away down south in Dixie! (x2)_

The other armies were getting into the rythm as well, especially the Equestrians who started trotting as if they were in a parade while still keeping their stride at the pace they were moving at.

 _[Second verse]_

 **Red:** _Old Missus married Will the Weaver;  
_ _William was a gay deceiver!  
_ **All:** _Look away! Look away! Look away, Dixie Land!_

 **Marine Officer:** _But when he put his arm around her,_  
 _Smiled as fierce as a forty-pounder!_  
 **All:** _Look away! Look away! Look away, Dixie Land!_

 _*chorus*_

 _[Third verse]_

 **Random Marine:** _His face was sharp as a butcher's cleaver;_  
 _But that did not seem to grieve_ her!  
 **All:** _Look away! Look away! Look away, Dixie Land!_

 **Red:** _Old Missus acted the foolish part_  
 _She died for a man that broke her_ heart!  
 **All:** _Look away! Look away! Look away, Dixie Land!_

 _*chorus*_

Those nations who had instruments, particularly the Equestrians who weren't marching, were all playing along by now. The song gave them all an odd sense of calm as well as a sense of being under a common cause or goal that united them all as one big family of brothers and sisters-at-arms. They all were singing along now.

 _[Fourth verse]_

 **All:** _Now here's a health to the next ole Missus_  
 _An' all the gals that want to kiss us;_  
 _Look away! Look away! Look away, Dixie Land!_

 _But if you want to drive 'way sorrow_  
 _Come and hear this song tomorrow_  
 _Look away! Look away! Look away, Dixie Land!_

 _*chorus*_

 _[Fifth verse]_

 _There's buckwheat cakes and Injun batter,  
_ _Makes you fat or a little fatter  
_ _Look away! Look away! Look away,_ _Dixie Land!_

 _Then hoe it down and scratch your gravel,_  
 _To Dixie's Land I'm bound to travel_  
 _Look away! Look away! Look away,_ _Dixie Land!_

 _*chorus*_

 _[Final verse with ending chorus]_

 _Well, I wish I was in the land of cotton  
_ _Old times there are not forgotten  
_ _Look away, look away, look away Dixie Land!_

 _In Dixie Land, where I was born in,  
_ _Early on one frosty mornin'  
_ _Look away, look away, look away Dixie Land!_

 _I wish I was in Dixie!  
Hooray! Hooray!  
In Dixie's Land I'll take my stand,  
To live and die in Dixie!_

 _Away, away, away down south in Dixie!_

 _Away, away, away down soooouth innn Diiiiixie!_

By the time they had finished, the battlefield could be seen ahead of them and the enemy armies were already approaching. Beside him, Team RWBY and JNR (Pyrrha's dead, remember?) looked out at the army with a little doubt. Yang felt her arm shaking a bit at the sight, but when Diego held her hand in his own and gave it a comforting squeeze, she calmed down and flashed him a thankful smile. The Arbiter felt a bit troubled.

"Never have I seen an army of that size, even among the Covenant," he murmured.

"Our predicament seems daunting, but we must not lose hope," a Jedi said calmly.

"He's right," Aang remarked, coming to the front. "We can beat them."

"Pfft! Duh!" Nora exclaimed. "I mean, we have the better troops! They only have the numbers advantage!"

"And with the terrain we're given, we can prevent them from using that advantage against us if need be," Red observed. There were nods and voices of agreement, then Bill turned to the army.

"Okay everyone!" he shouted. "Like we rehearsed it! Battle stations, everyone! Let's move!"

"They want to display their power, so let's show them our undying courage!" a Marine officer added. "Hurrah!"

The army cheered and rushed to their stations. The flying soldiers, mainly Equestrian pegasi and Changelings, formed up to provide air support as well as counter enemy air-forces; land troops assembled with melee troops in the front and ranged in the back, the melee troops protected by reinforced shielding provided by a joint effort of the UNSC, The Galactic Republic, and the Mobian technicians. Artillery and tank-like vehicles formed up behind these ranks, with some of the leaders to help spot and direct their troops. Although, some like Sonic, the majority of Jedi and those from Remnant chose to fight on the front lines with the soldiers under their command. This gave the men a newfound sense of morale, knowing that their leaders were willing to fight and die by their sides, as well as partake of the same risks they were undergoing. Both sides halted for a bit as the enemy assembled as well. The sight of the Flood hordes alone was pretty disheartening, but thankfully, with the help of brilliant minds like Twilight and Tails, a vaccine had been created, mass produced, and given to every soldier so as to prevent the Flood from turning their armies against them upon death. Each soldier had also been instructed how to deal with each individual form of the Flood, so their fears eased up with this knowledge.

The silence that fell was deafening, until finally, out of stupidity or simply impatience, a Battle Droid fired a random shot out at the army. He didn't manage to harm anyone with his shot, but it did signal the start of the battle. The enemy army surged forward, some in an unruly mass, others (particularly the Droids) in ordered ranks. The heroes held their ground, firing off shots if needed, but otherwise not charging until the enemy was about twenty or thirty yards away from them. Then, screaming like banshees, the melee troops rushed forward to greet their enemy with sword, staff, hoof, fist, or whatever else they used.

Swords clashed, fists pummeled, hooves bucked and smashed, shots were exchanged left and right, and in the sky above, flying as high as they could, the carrion birds waited for the battle to end so they could feast upon the meal prepared for them. It was a hard fought battle, but eventually when the fighting came to a close, it was the heroes who were victorious. The enemy total was too high to count, but the heroes also suffered casualties on their side. The wounded were carried off to the medical camps while the dead were gathered for burial. The enemy remains were either scavenged for spare material to use (a suggestion given by Red) or piled into heaps and burned to ashes. But thankfully, they could safely say that it was a glorious victory. However, they didn't let this get the better of them for the most part. All this did was prove a point; the enemy had more men, but the heroes had better quality soldiers and equipment, not to mention an unbreakable alliance with one another.

As the Arbiter put it to them that night after the battle, "Another victory, yes. But there's always another battle."

* * *

Red Team, yet another mixed team of elite warriors from each universe involved in the fight, relaxed in the makeshift mess hall assembled to contain the extremely large army of the heroes that had fought in the battle today. They were enjoying a good meal and some fellowship before they were to head out to their next mission early in the morning. Red Team, much like the others, consisted of a Clone trooper and a UNSC Marine, but what made it different was that it also consisted of a Mobian bird, a human Huntsman, a Firebender, a Skylander by the name of Drobot, and an Equestrian unicorn mare. Also, the Clone was in charge of the group. Currently, they were having a conversation over dinner.

"Good job, team," the Clone, who went by the name of T-bone, congratulated his comrades. "All in all, a good fight."

The unicorn mare, who went by the name Crystal Shard, nodded.

"It was a good fight," she agreed, a smile on her face. Crystal wasn't like every other pony in Equestria, in the way that she actually enjoyed fighting and war. She had a vast armada of combat spells she had learned by reading books, and she was glad she had an excuse to use them now.

"One victory on the battlefield isn't enough to win the war, T-Bone," the Huntsman, who went by Bruce, pointed out.

"And I never implied that it did," the Clone replied. "But it's one more step in the right direction, so that's something to look forward to."

"My calculations predict that we need only 7 more skirmishes, ten more majors before we can secure victory," Drobot droned out, the cyborg dragon's eyes lighting up a bit while speaking.

"Riiiight," the Mobian bird, who went by Screech, remarked. He honestly didn't know what the cyborg had remarked.

"He's basically saying we have a long ways to go," the Marine pointed out, a buff man who called himself Pug (because, military names). Crystal sighed, putting her hooves together.

"Well, at least we're a bit closer to our goal." She said, trying to be optimistic, before ruining it by adding, "Even if that goal is an extremely long ways away."

"At least we managed to push them back," the Firebender, a girl by the name of Kurai Homura noted. "Imagine what they could've done if they had gotten past us."

"I try not to worry about it," T-bone stated. "I instead focus on what we have managed to accomplish together."

Several agreements were voiced, then Bruce asked, "Say, T-bone, is it true that you Clones like to see the warriors you fight with as your family?"

T-bone gave Bruce a sideways glance, then sighed.

"What many don't realize is that Clones are put into battle as soon as they've matured enough through their accelerated growth," he explained. "We don't have a family to come back to when the fighting is done. So, we see each other as a family, who fights and dies at each other's side. Not one of us is left behind if we have any say in it." He gestured to his teammates. "And the way I see it, you are all now a part of that family circle too."

Crystal smiled, before she spoke up.

"Well, I lost all contact with my family when I moved from Manehatten to the Crystal Empire, so I guess I've started considering all of you as my family now," The unicorn said, before adding, "In a very extended sort of way."

The others all laughed lightly, but not in an offensive manner at her comment. Then Pug spoke.

"You know, if anyone back home told me ten years ago that I would be friends with a pony, a bird, a Clone, a guy with a cool staff that morphs into a gun, and a girl who can control fire, I'd have laughed in their faces and called them crazy." He looked to his friends. "But now, I'd say that same person would be crazy to not be friends with you as well."

Crystal laughed. "And if somepony had told me back before we all came togther that I'd be calling all of you friends, I would have just thought they were saying nonsense."

The unicorn admitted, realizing just how much this whole thing had changed her views. The others all laughed a bit in agreement, then the room went silent as someone started dinging on a glass. They looked to see Diego Kapila, one of the "Supreme Generals" from Remnant, standing to get everyone's attention.

"A toast!" he called, lifting his glass. All the others in the room did the same.

"To our lasting friendship. May it never die," the human said aloud for all to hear.

"To our friendship!" the others all called in on accord, then proceeded back to their meals.

"Heh, that guy's pretty sweet at combat, but he can also be a rather funny character," Bruce chuckled. "I can see why Supreme General Yang chose him for a boyfriend."

Crystal nodded, using her magic to lift her cup to her mouth and take a drink from it.

"You know, I spent years learning spells to fight without any hope of every getting to use them, since Equestria's a peaceful place," The mare said as she put her cup down. "And then this happened, finally giving me a way to show my knowledge in combat spells. Sometimes I wonder if all this is a dream, even though I really know it's happening."

"War isn't something you should indulge on," T-bone remarked. "Though I can understand your enthusiasm for getting to use those methods at last."

"Who wouldn't want to test out a new move?" Bruce asked.

"Personally, if there was ever a way to make sure that war never occurred ever again, I'd take it," Pug stated, a bit of sadness in his tone. "It's taken too much from me. All my other friends before you guys were lost to war. My family too."

"Oh Pug..." Kurai spoke sympathetically, rubbing his back to try and comfort him a little.

"I share your pain dude," Screech commented. "My dad died while fighting in a war. I was still a kid when it happened too."

Crystal nodded her head towards Pug, trying to show her sympathy. The mare didn't always like fighting and war; her favorite thing to do was learn new spells, but not all of them were ones based around combat. She actually did try to have a varied lifestyle, but she had found she could never really seem to make any long-lasting friendships. That was, until she had met her new friends.

"Hey, check it out," Kurai motioned towards the end of the room where several soldiers from the various worlds were setting up instruments.

"Looks like they plan to do a little song or two," T-bone chuckled. Crystal looked up, interested. She was genuinely curious about what the songs were going to be. She took another drink from her cup, lowering it almost all the way to the table but keeping it in the grasp of her magic in case she wanted another drink soon. Among those on stage, they could see Red up on stage with the others too. He didn't have an instrument, but he did have a microphone. Crystal leaned forwards expectantly, her blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Good evening ladies and gents, fillies and gentlecolts, all creatures great and small," Red greeted. "We're gonna do a few songs for you. This first one is called, 'You're My Best Friend.' Please enjoy."

The band started playing and Red started to sing:

 **Red:** _Many people say true friends_ _are hard to find_  
 _But I know I'm not that kind_  
 _They come and go and_ _sometimes leave us behind_  
 _Like a wind that passes by_

 _[Chorus]_

 _When you need a friend_  
 _That you can depend_  
 _You can count on me because_  
 _You're my best friend_

 _When you're feeling down_  
 _And your heart is hurt_  
 _You can call on me and_  
 _I will be there for you friend_

 _[2nd Verse]_

 _Good things may come, and then_ _bad things may go_  
 _Like a birth a long time ago_  
 _You're like the ship that's sailing a_ _cross the sea_  
 _To the waves that's so unkind_

 _(Repeat Chorus x3)_

 _[Coda]_

 _Friend_

The crowd was cheering and clapping at the end.

"Dude! General Red has a sweet voice!" Kurai complimented. Crystal nodded in agreement.

"He really does," The unicorn agreed, taking another drink from her cup. The band played a few more songs, then right when the hall was cleared of food Red seemed to get a cheeky smile and a gleam in his eyes.

"Uh oh..." a Mobian from another table muttered in an amused tone. "Here it comes."

Red walked over to a radio connected to some big speakers and switched it on, then started browsing through the channels until he hit a song he liked: Flip, Flop, and Fly, by Ellis Hall. He immediately started dancing to the beat.

"Come on everyone! Shake them booties and get into the rhythm!" he shouted.

Just then, T-bone started tapping his feet as well as the other Clones in the room.

"Wh-what's happening?" he asked Crystal. Crystal laughed, draining the rest of her drink before getting up.

"It's called dancing!" She explained, her voice thrilled. "It's something you do just for the fun of it!"

"Oh... well, I do like that beat," the Clone captain admitted.

"Yeah, it's... rather nice," another Clone stated. Red suddenly appeared next to that Trooper.

"Well then, go with it!" he shouted enthusiastically, pushing the soldier out into the center with him. He seemed a bit nervous at first, but then he too started moving with the flow.

"Look! Look at me!" he cried out with joyous glee, like a child trying something exciting for the first time and liking it.

"Fives, what's gotten into you?" another Clone asked while laughing.

"Same thing that's gotten into you, I suppose," was the reply, then the music really kicked up.

"Just go with the flow, boys and girls!" Red shouted joyously, as he pulled an Equestrian pegasus mare onto the dance floor with him. Crystal laughed some more, joining the crowd as she danced along to the music, enjoying every second. Everyone grooved with the beat, some dancing individually, others dancing in pairs. Some of the cuter scenes was seeing the obvious couples dancing or watching the human-sized troops dancing with the smaller Equestrians or Mobians in pairs. But no one cared; this was their moment to enjoy themselves.

As the song ended, the group all heard a voice yell, "What the hell is going on in here?!"

Everyone turned slightly scared as Admiral Hood and a few other of the Supreme Leaders entered. Only Red was unfazed.

"Just enjoying some music, Admiral," the hedgehog replied nonchalantly. Admiral Hood glared at Red for a moment, then spoke again.

"Then why are you stopping? Crank up the volume and turn on another song!"

The hedgehog's grin couldn't seem to get any bigger. "Yes sir!"

He cartwheeled across the room to the radio and started switching it up again. The radio started playng Uptown Funk and Red grinned.

"Ooo! That's a good one!" he exclaimed. "Alright, let's do this boys!"

Crystal laughed as she got ready to dance; she was having the time of her life. They all danced to several more tunes, before a dance competition was started. Different groups from among those present started showing off their moves to their comrades, and while they did have a few friendly rivalries, everyone was still enjoying themselves. It was when the music slowed down to a slow dance number that they realized what Red had eventually conned them into.

"Red, you stinker!" Ruby called, her silver eyes giving him a smirk.

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for this," the hedgehog stated casually. "Besides, I think it's fitting to end the night on that note."

Crystal started looking around nervously, keeping her head down to try and avoid being noticed by anybody. She started sidling towards where her seat was, hoping to avoid what was coming up. While many others backed out and even left the tent that made up the mess hall, there was still a reasonably large crowd that stayed; particularly from among some of the Supreme Leaders.

"Uh, Crystal?" a Clone's voice spoke to the unicorn. Most people would say that the Clones sounded very much alike, but something in his tone told Crystal that it was T-bone. Crystal froze, before turning to T-bone, raising her head to look at the Clone.

"Yes T-bone?" She asked, rubbing one of her front legs against the other nervously.

"What you hiding here for?" he asked her. It was to be expected that he was confused; the Clones had only just recently learned what dancing was, so this change of pace was just as confusing.

"I just, uh..." the unicorn stammered, trying to explain. "I just never really danced with anypony... or anybody... else before. I don't really feel brave enough to try it out now, so I was just going to go back to my seat..."

The Clone smiled comfortingly. "I've never danced with anyone either, but it looks like fun." He looked out at the crowd that remained, noticing the cute couples. "It's quite a lovely sight, isn't it?"

Crystal nodded, following the clone's gaze.

"It truly is," She said, still eyeing her seat out of the corner of her eye. The Clone seemed to notice her troubled look and blushed.

"I'm sorry... am I making this hard for you?" he asked. Nearby, Red slapped himself while chuckling at the Clone's actions. Of all the people there, he seemed to be the only one without a partner of any kind, even among the Supreme Leaders present. Crystal shook her head, forcing a smile onto her face.

"No! Of course not T-bone... it's not your fault," The mare said, looking at him with her blue eyes. "I've just never really been that much of the social type before, so this in general is frightening to me."

"Oh, well I can understand that..." the Clone stammered.

"Oh for the love of- Just ask her for a dance, ya nitwit! You're embarrassing me!" Red cried out. He was answered by a frying pan flying across the room and smacking him in the face hard enough to knock him to the floor. Bill Prower smirked and his gloves stopped glowing, indicating that he was the one who had done the deed even as he danced with his wife.

"I got you guys," he said to the unicorn and Clone with a wink. Crystal shifted on her hooves uncertainly, looking at the clone shyly. T-bone shook his head, then looked back at her.

"Well... would you care to dance?" he asked her. "You don't have to say yes; I just thought-"

"Yes. I'd love to dance T-bone," Crystal replied, smiling at the Clone. T-bone smiled back, then slowly took her forelegs in his hands and led her onto the dance floor.

"Yes!" Red cheered silently so they wouldn't hear. "Score one for the Matchmaker!" He then sighed sadly. "Now, he just has to score one for himself."

"Welcome to the party," Diego greeted them as he and Yang neared their position. "I'd say, all in all, this was a good night. Ironically, it makes you wanna thank Red before punching him in the face."

Crystal giggled. "Oh trust me, I do kind of want to punch him in the face," The unicorn admitted sheepishly. "But I guess I do have him to thank for getting me out of my shell, so-to-speak."

"Yeah, he's cheeky and wonderful at the same time like that," Yang admitted. She then gave Diego a certain grin. Apparently the Rogue knew what it meant and giggled at the couple beside him.

"All children in the audience, cover your eyes!" Red called jokingly, then flinched as if expecting another thrown object. None came, but instead a large abundance of the couples started kissing; some of which were from two different worlds. T-bone looked stunned, then chuckled nervously at his partner.

"You... don't have to kiss me too," he said. "Not unless you want to. Otherwise, we're cool."

Crystal smiled at him.

"I don't see the harm in it, do you?" She asked innocently, blinking her blue eyes at him, before giggling.

"Well, no. I just wanted to be sure first," T-bone explained. "So... do you...?"

Crystal nodded, smiling at him.

"Sure," The unicorn mare said, using her magic to move her white mane out of her face. "Let's do it."

They were slow to act, but eventually they closed the distance between each other and shared a short kiss yet passionate kiss. Red silently was cheering some more, but was smart to not make himself heard.

"Way to go, T-bone!" Bruce noted from outside the tent, standing beside Kurai.

"Yeah," she agreed. "I've never seen a Clone so happy before."

Crystal sighed, feeling her body fill with happiness like she had never know as she kissed the Clone.

"Oh my..." Bill whispered.

"Goodness," his wife finished.

They finally pulled away and T-bone blushed.

"Well, you gotta give General Red credit where it's due I suppose," he managed. The unicorn smiled at him, nodding.

"I guess you do," She agreed, moving her mane out of her face with her magic again. The mare giggled happily. "I guess you do have to give him some credit."

T-bone chuckled.

"Do you wanna try again?" he asked. "Or is that too far?"

"Idiot," Red muttered over in his corner. "Never ask if it's too far unless you're going for the serious stuff."

Crystal laughed.

"Of course! Let's do it again," She said, smiling warmly at him. The Clone managed a small laugh himself, then pulled her in for another kiss, longer than the first. For that one moment, they forgot all about the war, their worries of what tomorrow would bring, even the criticism that some might give to them. It was just the two of them, alone in their own world.

From his corner, Red smiled warmly at the couple.

"Congrats you two," he said softly so they wouldn't hear him. "I wish only the best for you."

* * *

 **Yep. I'm cheeky that way!**

 **In case of confusion in the ranks of others in the military: the main antagonists have been appointed to a new status in the heroes' combined military; Supreme General or Supreme Leader. Below them are the elite squads (Blue Team, Red Team, Phantom Squad (who shows up next time), etc. Below their ranks are the highest ranking leaders in the armies like normal, and then from that point on it's easy to follow.**

 **Songs in order of appearance: "Dixie's Land." (I'm not sure who the composers were, but it was sang during the American Civil War by the South and I just liked it!)**

 **"You're My Best Friend," by _Nelson del Castillo._**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Village Burning and a Latecomer Arrives

**The war continues...**

* * *

"This... is... barbaric," Kurai managed, barely reeling in her shock. Less than ten minutes ago, Red Team was called by Central Command to respond to a distress signal sent from a village within the Earth Kingdom. Phantom Squad was also supposed to meet them there, but they were delayed so they hadn't shown up yet. And now, Red Team could only look around with horror and shock at the sight of the village burned to the ground, the bodies of men, women, and children sprawled out everywhere. Most were humans, as they were native to this universe, but a selected few were from Equestria, Mobius, and even Ninjago. Crystal shivered, closing her eyes, feeling herself start to hyperventilate.

"Everything's fine, you're going to be okay." She said to herself, speaking under her breath as she tried to get her emotions under control. "Stop freaking out Crystal, stop freaking out Crystal, stop freaking out Crystal."

T-bone was silent at first, although his grim expression told them that he felt the same way. When he noticed Crystal's state, however, he knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder gently.

"Easy, Crystal. It's gonna be alright," he spoke to her. "Pull it together; there's still a chance that survivors are in the area. The beacon hasn't deactivated yet, and Screech's sensors detect that there are survivors nearby."

"Movement on your three o' clock," Pug warned. "Who goes there? Identify!"

"Phantom Squad moving in! Don't shoot!" a voice called, as several Mobian figures appeared.

"Hold your fire," T-bone ordered as the friendlies approached. Crystal felt herself relax, and she gave T-bone a warm smile, before she ignited her horn, her white magic enveloping it as she began a spell to sweep the area for any possible survivors of the massacre, as well as any enemies that might be approaching. Phantom Squad moved up with them as they swept the area. The all-Mobian Phantom Squad had been assembled before their worlds had been brought together by TD, and were hand-picked by Red specifically, as he only chose the best of the best to join their ranks. He was allowing non-Mobians to join them now for obvious reasons, but the recruitment process was slow and the hedgehog was a bit picky in whom he chose. Phantom Squad moved ahead sweeping one building.

"Clear left."

"Clear right."

"Square, clear! Move up," the leader of Phantom Squad ordered. As they moved, Crystal detected movement on her right that seemed non-hostile. Turning, she barely caught a glimpse of a child's head disappearing into the rubble again. Crystal glanced at T-bone, making a signal that she had seen something, before she slowly trotted towards where she had seen the child, her horn alight with magic in case she needed to defend herself should the need arise. T-bone signaled to the others and they all approached, keeping alert in case of trouble. As they approached, they saw that it was not one, but three children who were hiding. T-bone removed his helmet to the kids so they could see his face.

"It's alright, we're not gonna hurt you," he said gently. "We're getting you out of here."

"Talking pony!" the youngest cried, a girl that was probably no older than five. She rushed over to Crystal and hugged her tightly, shivering all over with fear.

"This Phantom Squad," the leader of Phantom Squad spoke on the coms. "We have at least three confirmed survivors, but no sign of the attackers. Requesting pickup on our coordinates."

Crystal returned the girl's hug, smiling reassuringly at her. She looked at T-bone, a visible look of relief on her face that they had found some survivors.

"Yes, I am a talking pony," the unicorn said to the girl. "But instead of that, call me Crystal please."

"Pickup will be here in fifteen at most," the leader of Phantom Squad stated. He was a black wolf with grey tipped ears. He held out his hand to T-bone. "Name's Scar."

"TB-043, but you can call me T-bone," the Clone answered, shaking the Mobain's hand. He then put his helmet back on. "I suggest we stay alert. I've got a bad feeling that we're not alone."

No sooner had he said that than one of the Phantom Squad members, a Mobian cat, shouted, "T-bone! On your six!" while firing her version of a blaster at someone behind the Trooper. T-bone turned just in time to barely miss getting hit by a large column of... red fire? Crystal whirled, her horn flaring as a large shield of her white magic appeared around them, and she narrowed her eyes in determination, ready to stand firm against whoever their foe was.

"That fire... I hope I'm wrong, but that looked like TD's fire!" Kurai exclaimed in fear.

"What?!" Bruce looked scared too. Then they heard a slow mechanical set of footprints heading their way.

"And he's not alone," Scar muttered. Crystal took a shaky breath as she charged up her magic for one of the combat spells she knew. She cast a quick glance at T-bone, a small look of fear on her face.

"No way can we take TD on, and now we have this Grievous to deal with!" Screech exclaimed.

"We don't need to beat them; we just need to hold out until evac and get these survivors to safety," Scar said grimly. Two of Phantom Squad's members, another wolf and a dog, looked to each other and seemed to send each other a silent message.

"Sir," the dog said to Scar, "We'll take on Grievous; you guys get out of these ruins while we buy you time."

Scar looked to them as if to protest, but instead he just sighed sadly and nodded.

"Go Daniel," he whispered. Daniel nodded, then turned to those in his squad and to Red Team, and gave them a salute along with the wolf.

"It was an honor fighting with you all," they said, then they charged out of their cover. Almost immeadietly, the sound of four- yes, FOUR lightsabers igniting was heard, followed by a quick and deadly skirmish. While many were saddened by this selfless sacrifice, the leaders managed to keep it together.

"Crystal, take the younger one!" Scar ordered, then to his own members, "Two of you take the others! Let's move out and make sure our comrades' sacrifice is not in vain!"

Crystal nodded, extinguishing her combat spell and using her magic to lift the youngest onto her back. The unicorn then started charging another combat spell, ready to protect herself, her companions, and the girl on her others stayed close to their respective child and moved out towards the town square where it was more open and they'd be more easily seen. As they approached the square, an explosion suddenly appeared in front of them and from the mushroom cloud it created a painfully familiar face appeared in front of them.

"Leaving so soon?" TD taunted with an evil grin. "The party has just begun and I haven't even cut the cake yet."

T-bone stepped to the front, his rifle aimed at the entity's chest.

"Keep the kids safe," he ordered to the others. Behind his helmet, no one could see his expression, but his voice held no note of fear in it; only defiance towards the tyrant before them. Crystal narrowed her eyes at TD, charging her magic up even more.

"How could you do this TD!?" She cried, her blue eyes slightly tearing up. "Why would you betray us like this?!"

TD smirked. "Betrayal? I'd hardly call it betrayal more than it is me fulfilling what I started upon entering your world."

The kid on Crystal's back whimpered and hid her face in Crystal's mane.

"That's the mean man who took mommy and daddy away," she cried. "He also burned our home."

Hearing this, the squads faltered a bit.

"No... that can't be right..." Scar stammered.

"You did this?!" T-bone's disbelief was as plain as day in his tone. Crystal took a few steps backwards, her expression shocked.

"Why would you do this TD?!" She yelled, tears running down her face. "You'd never do this sort of thing!"

TD suddenly took an abrupt change when she said that; for one brief moment, his face was etched with pain and he seemed to be trying to force his gaze away from them. Then his face unnaturally twisted back into his evil smile and the pain faded. Everyone was surprised and a bit confused about this, but TD didn't give them much time to ponder this.

"I see I left a few stragglers," he said as he gazed at the children, speaking as if nothing had happened. "I'll be taking them from your custody if you don't mind."

T-bone raised his weapon again. "You'll have to pry them out from under our cold dead bodies."

"Challenge accepted... trooper," TD snarled, then lifted his hands as red lightning started to shock the Clone.

T-bone screamed in pain as his muscles twitched violently from what TD was doing to him. Thankfully, the torture was interrupted by several blasts from Scar's blaster, which actually hit TD and made him scream in pain as well, stopping his attack. Crystal screamed at TD, firing the spell she had been charging up, which shot towards TD, causing the air around it to drop to freezing as it flew. She grinned; the spell she had just used was one of her favorite, because it was particularly useful whenever she wanted to skate and there was no ice, because the spell was ice-based. Surprisingly, unlike Scar's blaster which only seemed to do minor damage to the entity, TD seemed to be considerably hurt by Crystal's ice spell. He lay on the ground, clutching his side where the spell had struck him.

"Phantom Squad, Cat and Mouse!" Scar shouted as his squad charged towards TD. "Let's keep this guy on his toes!"

The Mobians rushed back and forth around TD, striking him even as he tried to recover. The hit and run tactics were so precise, TD was getting hit by an attack only a second after a previous blow was dealt. Meanwhile, T-bone was struggling to his feet, helped along by Screech.

"Come on, T-bone!" Screech scolded lightly. "You've survived an explosion that almost killed you, and you're complaining about an electric shock?"

The Clone managed to stand on his own upon hearing that and looked to Crystal.

"Don't... try what I did," he managed. Crystal cast the Clone a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry T-bone, I won't," She said, before she cast a shield spell to protect them. "Now, how about we get ready for that extract?"

The unicorn charged up another combat spell, keeping her eyes towards TD in case he managed to recover. And recover he did, in the form of a shockwave that kept the Phantom Squad from retaliating again. Ignoring them, TD headed for the survivors, who were hiding behind Crystal and her squad for the most part. Kurai, desperate to keep him from advancing, used her Firebending to take the fire already existing in the area combined with her own flames, and hurled them at TD. However, while the flames connected, he was unharmed much to the Firebender's surprise.

"Fire is unable to harm me," TD stated. "I don't believe you're immune to it too."

He lifted his hands and all the fire in the area engulfed Kurai, who screamed in pain.

"KURAI! NO!" Screech yelled in rage and sorrow, rushing at TD with a sword drawn. TD simply sighed and an invisible force tossed him back to his friends as Kurai was reduced to ashes. It was then that Drobot seemed to become enraged too, and he unleashed an insanely fast barrage of lasers at TD, who was finding it surprisingly difficult to counter. Crystal released a howl of fury at what TD had done, before the unicorn fired another one of her ice spells at him, followed up by multiple other spells that were based around ice or low temperatures. Combined with the cyborg dragon's lasers, TD soon found himself becoming overwhelmed. By this time, Phantom Squad had rose to their feet again and now all squads were unleashing their all upon TD. Judging from the pain he was going through, it seemed at first that TD would be beaten. That hope soon faded when TD released another burst of energy that threw them back. He then walked casually over to the children.

"General Infinite will get you! Then you'll be sorry!" the little girl yelled at TD, making Crystal marvel at the small burst of courage the human girl possessed.

"Give it up already, child," TD scornfully stated. "You're done for! Your heroes have failed!"

"Failed?" a voice suddenly said from nearby. TD turned just too late as a black figure outlined with a red beam of power rammed into him, sending him flying far away from the children. Looking up, they now saw an intimidating figure in front of them dressed in black with white on the tips of his quills and a silver mask around his face that only showed off one yellow eye. Despite the intimidating figure, they all knew it was Red in his Infinite form, having unleashed the power of the Phantom Ruby he possessed. The children looked to him not with fear, but admiration.

"I told you he'd come," the youngest stated. Crystal struggled upwards, her horn blazing with her magic as she readied another spell, her glare focused on TD.

"And I didn't come alone," Infinite stated. As he did, two figures appeared that they recognized as Generals Diego and Yang. Above them, an Elite dropship appeared and a beam was on the ground to pick people up.

"Go! Diego shouted at Phantom Squad and Red Team. "We'll take it from here!"

T-bone was the first to recover.

"You heard him!" he shouted. "Let's get aboard, now!"

"No! We must stop-!" Screech started, but T-bone stopped him.

"Screech, we can't. The survivors come first. We have to move!"

The Mobian bird reluctantly nodded and then started to escort the kids to the beam that would bring them up into the Elite ship. Crystal followed near the rear of the group, her horn chargers up with her most powerful ice combat spell, just in case it was last they saw of the three that had saved them was the sight of TD roaring like a madman, before they were taken up into the ship.

* * *

"Typical. Never could let me have my fun, could you?" TD snarled at the group that faced him. Diego and Yang stared at him without fear, while Infinite eyed TD with as neutral an expression he could give behind the mask.

"This wasn't part of my schedule, but I'm always eager to take down a villain that threatens my friends," the mercenary stated. "Keeps the enemy back, shows them whom they should really fear."

"Are you the only one who's delusional enough to think that?" TD scoffed, firing off several blasts of energy at Infinite, only to have him teleport behind the chaotic entity and land a successful blow to the back of his head, throwing him to the ground.

"Seeing is believing," he remarked. But before he could follow up with his attack, a familiar sound was heard nearby and General Grievous stepped out into the square, dragging the limp body of Daniel. The burn mark through his chest was more than enough of an indicator of how he had died. Diego and Yang both activated their gauntlets as the General approached.

"This is all you had to offer me?" Grievous taunted. "This pitiful excuse of resistance wasn't even worth my time!" He threw the body towards the Rogue and Huntress, cackling. Yang felt her anger rise and her eyes turned red, but Diego held her back.

"Don't do it," he warned softly, extinguishing her rage as she listened to him. "He wants you to charge like that so you'll be unbalanced when he strikes. Besides, we don't have the means to counter his lightsabers."

Looking to TD (who was only now picking himself up) then to Grievous, Red/Infinite started calculating the odds of survival for both sides. Eventually, he settled on a decision that would benefit them the most, as well as allow him to avenge the deaths of the ones Grievous had taken.

"Diego, Yang! You take on TD; I'll deal with Grievous," he ordered as he floated down in front of the General. He hadn't used the Phantom Ruby for any illusion-based attacks yet, for he knew TD would simply cancel them out as fast as he made them appear, focusing instead on having the Ruby's power enhance his own physical abilities. Knowing Grievous, he'd need them to combat the cyborg. As Diego and Yang moved in to attack TD, Infinite stared at the cyborg with a fire in his only visible eye behind the mask.

"You're going to pay for the lives of my men, General," he remarked. "When I'm done with you, you'll be begging for mercy."

"Me?! HA!" Grievous laughed as his four arms, each armed with a lightsaber, spun around rapidly in front of the hedgehog. "I believe it is _you_ who should beg for mercy!"

"Fine then, have it your way," Infinite scoffed. "But before this fight is over, you will know the true meaning of fear and pain."

The Phantom Ruby charged up with power on Infinite's chest and he rushed at the General, engaging him in an insanely fast and dangerous melee. Infinite had no melee weapons, but the Ruby's power prevented his limbs from being sliced apart by the lightsabers, allowing him to parry the attacks rather easily. Plus, the hedgehog's brain was wired for combat since his creation more than 100 years ago, allowing him to adapt in combat within minutes. The only true advantage Grievous had against this opponent was his weapon's reach and his extra limbs, and Infinite knew this too well. All he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike, and the fight would be over...

Meanwhile, TD had managed to rise as Diego and Yang stared him down, their gauntlets activated and ready for combat.

"You're kidding. You're kidding, right?" TD asked them. The response was two gloved punches to the face. He growled and fired several bursts of fire at the two, but the managed to dodge. Diego then rushed in at TD and started laying a series of rapid blows to the entity, while Yang did the same from a different end. TD groaned, then unleashed a shockwave of power that threw them both backwards. TD then went for Yang, but the Huntress had recovered and was prepared for him. Deflecting his attacks with precision, she laid several hard punches to TD's gut and face, staggering him greatly.

While TD tried to recover, Diego activated his Semblance to bring up a power from one of his teammates. In a flurry of red rose petals, he warped quickly behind the entity and landed another blow to his head, knocking TD to the ground. However, to their surprise, TD's image disappeared like an illusion or mirage and laughter was heard all around them. As they tried to pinpoint his location, a blast of fire suddenly struck Yang and flung her back into a wall, then TD himself appeared and hit Diego in the face with a glowing fist. With his aura still disabled from using his Semblance, Diego fell to the ground, presumably unconscious. TD then turned to Yang, who tried to land another blow on him. This time, the entity threw her away with ease and smiled.

"Say your prayers, Yang Xiao Long," he taunted as he prepared to strike her down.

 **"NO!"** Diego's voice roared and TD felt himself get hit in the back by a surge of power. But it wasn't the blow that surprised him and made him turn around. No, it was because that energy he had felt... it was HIS energy. And he soon saw why.

Diego's form was now made up of pure darkness, with only two red glowing eyes to be seen. But it wasn't just his eyes; they were someone else's as well... Yang looked to her boyfriend with utter shock, but TD simply smiled.

"So it is true," he managed. Diego snarled at him.

 **"You stay away from her, or I will tear you apart!"** he threatened. TD weighed his options, then sighed.

"Very well then. It seems to me this battle is becoming one-sided anyways," he stated; as soon as he did, Grievous's body was flung near to him as Infinite emerged victorious from their scuffle. Upon seeing Diego, the hedgehog also was surprised. But before anyone could recover from their shock, TD took the opportunity to leave in a cloud of smoke. As soon as it cleared, Infinite powered down back into Red while Diego remained in his form, although his eyes now looked like his own again.

"Diego... you're-?" Red began, but stopped as he was at a loss for words.

"What... happened?" Yang asked. Diego looked towards her and sighed as he too returned to normal.

"Yang, we need to talk," he said softly. Red decided to take his moment and leave, but not before calling in a clean-up crew to help out in extinguishing the fires of the village so it wouldn't spread any farther.

* * *

"No... tell me you're lying!" Twilight yelled in a voice of anger, though tears had started to form. She had just been given the report by Red Team and Phantom Squad, as well as the rest of the Supreme Leaders whether through personal conversation or by holographic messages. Of them all, Twilight had taken it the hardest. Crystal spoke up, keeping her voice respectful.

"Princess Twilight, we're telling the truth, I promise you," The unicorn mare said, keeping her eyes down. Twilight shut her eyes as the tears poured faster. It was understandable that she'd take hit badly; before the war, TD had been her coltfriend, the only one she would've trusted with her life and even her very soul. To hear that he had committed such an act...

"You performed well in the circumstances you were placed under," Bill Prower stated to the unicorn and her squad. "Though it pains us all to learn that Kurai was lost to him." He gave them a determined expression. "But rest assured my friends, her sacrifice will not be in vain."

"This can't be right..." Twilight started muttering to herself. "This isn't right! William would never do this!"

Crystal rubbed her front legs together, before she spoke up.

"Actually Princess Twilight, before TD started attacking us, I yelled at him that he'd never do something like that, and for the briefest second his face changed, before he went back to the way he had been, acting like nothing had happened." The unicorn said, recalling the events that had occurred. Twilight looked up, a small hopeful gleam in her eye.

"What?"

"It could be a lure," Bill dismissed it. "It's possible that he's trying to trick us."

"Trick us!?" Twilight flared up in anger at the Mobian fox. "Next to Applejack, he's the most honest creature I've ever met! He's never lied to us once in his life, and you accuse him of trickery?!"

Anyone who had seen Twilight enraged usually felt scared at the mere sight of her. Bill, however, showed no such fear and instead got into her face as he countered her argument.

"You may have known him at an intimate level, but I've known him far longer than you have!" he shouted. "I was part of his very being when he first became the Terror of Dimensions! I watched as he burned kingdoms, massacred millions, and even destroyed entire galaxies with no remorse! And after hearing what he did today, I'm all the more convinced that he hasn't changed a bit!" He growled his last words out like a wolf's snarl. "I don't know what he is to you, but to me he is and always will be a monster."

Bill turned and left the room without another word. Twilight waited until he was gone, then burst into tears, falling into a sobbing heap on the floor. Crystal seemed to hesitate, before the unicorn mare trotted over to Twilight.

"Princess Twilight, are you okay?" She asked, before mentally facehoofing; she realized how dumb a question that was now. Twilight didn't answer and continued to sob, her tears actually creating large puddles on the floor like in a cartoon. Which wasn't too surprising, considering that TD had told them that's what they were in his world. Crystal sighed before she sat down beside Twilight, putting a reassuring hoof on her shoulder to let her know she was there. Twilight eventually leaned against Crystal for support as she let out her grief. Bill's word had hurt her deeply, as well as TD's actions earlier that day.

"It's okay Princess Twilight," Crystal said, trying to help comfort the alicorn.

"What if I'm wrong?" she sobbed. "I don't know what to think anymore... Everything I've known about him..."

"Princess Twilight, if you let doubt creep into your mind and steal away the beliefs you have, then you've already lost," Crystal said softly. "You always find the good in others. Don't doubt yourself."

This seemed to comfort the alicorn slightly and her sobs slowly started to fade.

"I don't care what he says or what the reports say; I know he's not like this," Twilight insisted softly. "i just wish there was some proof..."

Crystal nodded.

"I know what I saw Princess Twilight, but I'm sure that my word isn't proof enough, is it?" the unicorn asked. Twilight's response was a small nod, then she stood to her feet.

"I'm going to my chambers," she said bluntly. "I do not wish to be disturbed, no matter what it is."

She left the room without another word, visibly still saddened inside. Crystal stood, looking after the alicorn with a sad look in her eyes, before she trotted over to stand beside T-bone.

"I don't like seeing Princess Twilight so upset," the unicorn said.

"Neither do I," he admitted. "But there's not much I can do about it." He then looked down to Crystal. "Personally, I think something's off about him too. Something... unnatural."

Crystal nodded, thinking.

"Something did seem off about him," She said. "But it seemed like my ice-based combat spells were extremely effective on him."

"Ice-based magic has always been his weakness," T-bone pointed out. "You just managed to land some good hits on him."

Crystal blushed.

"Thanks. I did get a bit worked up near the end though," She said sheepishly.

"Nevertheless, you performed beautifully," he complimented. "I've never had a finer partner. Or friend."

"I think you're beyond friends at this point," Bruce pointed out, standing in the doorway to the Command Center.

"Quiet Bruce, the adults are talking," Pug joked, but was also glaring slightly at the Huntsman. Crystal blushed even more, ducking her head.

"Thanks T-bone, I did my best," She replied. Just then, an alarm went off and someone spoke into their coms.

"All teams, listen up! We've got possible readings of another world being pulled in. Prepare to greet them, but be cautious; we don't know if they're friendlies."

Crystal glanced at T-bone, a small smile on her face.

"Ready for some more action?" The unicorn asked. The Clone grinned as he placed his helmet back on.

"Let's do it," he answered.

* * *

 **Let's see who these latecomers are... in the next chapter! Yeah, I'm cheeky.**

 **Cya next time!**


	6. A New Ally

**I do not know what franchise _Darkstalker728_ is referring to here, but if any of you know then please explain to me.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

In the Kingdom of Sand, a lone SandWing named Cobra walked his way through the streets of the town Possibility. He and his friends had been staying in a house there, and he was heading back with some food. As the SandWing turned onto the street the house was on, the ground started shaking violently. Without any hesitation, the SandWing leapt into the air to avoid any falling debris, only to be puzzled when he saw there was no damage happening to any of the structures.

Flying to the house where he and his friends were staying, he opened the door to be hit by a barrage of questions.

"Cobra, what was that?" the RainWing in their group, Lantana asked, as the rest of the members gathered around him, bombarding him with questions.

"I don't know!" the SandWing finally exploded. "Let's just go outside and see what we can find out!"

The rest of their group agreed, and the group of seven, one from each of the tribes on Pyrrhia, walked outside. Suddenly, the sky darkened and five figures appeared in the midst of them where they were visible to all. One was a two-dimensional yellow triangle with black arms and legs, a hat, and a single eye, cackling with maniacal laughter as his image appeared; the second was a dark-skinned man with a black suit, an amulet around his neck, and a cane of some kind in his hand; the third was an elderly man dressed in black robes, his facial features hidden by the hood he wore; the fourth a blood-red ghost-like spirit with a cruel metal helmet and sword as the only noticeable features in his form; the fifth a human boy of 18 with brown hair, blue eyes, and a smirk that seemed to regard them with amusement. From all of them, the group could feel powerful forces surrounding them, each varying in power.

Cobra raised his barbed tail, the poisonous barb catching the light as he brought himself into a crouch. Lantana bared her fangs at them, hissing, while their MudWing Lilly crouched behind them all. Frostbite, the IceWing of their group, bared his teeth at the figures as a hint of frostbreath escaped from between his teeth, his serrated claws digging into the ground. The SkyWing, NightWing, and SeaWing of their group also got into crouches, eyeing the strange figures.

Cobra spoke first. "I know that they won't understand us, and if they answer we won't understand them, but how did scavengers get this powerful?"

The figures looked to them, the the triangular figure spoke despite having no mouth, and they were surprised to find that they could understand what he was saying.

"Greetings, dragon-like beings! The name's Bill Cipher, and these are the people I work for!" the one-eyed entity announced, his voice heard throughout the entire town. Cobra narrowed his black eyes. The SandWing glanced at his friends, before looking back.

"My name's Cobra. Now, please do be so polite as to explain why you are here before I lose my patience and stab you in your thrice-moon blasted hearts," The SandWing growled, not caring that all his friends except Frostbite inhaled sharply due to his harsh tone. The IceWing hissed in agreement.

"Yes, do tell us why you're here," Frostbite growled, expelling some of his frostbreath into the air. The boy in the center raised his eyebrow when he noticed Frostbite's breath, but shrugged it off and spoke, once again surprising them by being able to understand him.

"I am called TD," the entity spoke. "And I've come to offer you a proposition. We are engaged in a war that had brought your world colliding with our own worlds. We have been at a stalemate for the longest of times, and we could use your help." He snapped his fingers and in a flash of light, a chest filled with gold and gems appeared out of nowhere. "Fight by my side, and I will grant you whatever your heart desires. Money, fame, riches, infinite power, your own galaxy... You name the price, I'm willing to pay it."

The elderly man spoke to TD, but unlike from before, they couldn't understand what he said. However, they did know that the old man's voice did not sound too pleasant. Cobra didn't even hesitate.

"No. Our world just recently got out of a war between all of our tribes that lasted for around twenty years. We aren't getting involved in another one," He growled, and his friends nodded. The SandWing looked straight at TD. "Now I suggest you get going from our lands before I stab you through the heart."

The SandWing took a step forwards, raising his barbed tail threateningly. TD sighed, then suddenly a massive shockwave of energy erupted from his body and threw them backwards from them. They were stunned, as the power they had felt was beyond anything they had ever encountered.

"You dare to threaten me?!" TD demanded with a cackle, red lightning flying around his form. "I'm the most powerful being in existence! If you won''t join me, then you'll die like everyone else that opposed my rule!"

Cobra struggled to his talons, glaring at TD.

"We'll see about that," He growled, before snapping, "Door! Fly off and smash TD in the face!"

The door of the house they had been staying in ripped itself off it's hinges, hurtling through the air towards TD. TD was surprised, but then made a swiping motion with his hand. The door was cut in half down the middle by an unseen force and sailed harmlessly past him and his men.

"Cipher," TD spoke, "I've got the feeling we're unwelcome here."

Cipher's one eye smirked wickedly.

"Time to eat nightmares, dragon freaks!" he shouted, his voice suddenly demonic as several blasts of energy erupted from his body at once and headed for the figures before him. But just before they reached, a reddish blur suddenly rushed by and Cipher let out a scream as his arm fell to the ground, severed from his body. The magic beams also disappeared as well. Turning to look, the dragons saw a small figure, barely 3-and-a-half feet tall standing before them, his attention fixed on the evil entities. A sword was in his hand, and it dripped of a blood-like fluid. Cobra narrowed his eyes, now uncertain of what to do. Frostbite had finally managed to get up, and the IceWing had a furious look in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again!" He roared, before blasting frostbreath at TD.

"And there goes the freezing death breath attack," Lantana muttered sarcastically. TD looked alarmed, but then the man with the amulet got in the way and a fiery blast erupted from his hands and made the ice disperse. As it did, Cipher's arm grew back and he looked mad. But before they could do anything, a shadow fell upon them and they looked up to see a large spaceship.

"Fall back boys," TD ordered his men. "They win this round."

They all disappeared in different fashions; flashes of light, fiery explosions, or clouds of smoke. The last to leave was the red spirit, who looked at them with a steely gaze, his expression unseen in the hollow void where his face should've been behind the helmet.

"You have doomed yourself and your universe," he spoke in an icy voice that echoed throughout the town. "Prepare, for your days are numbered."

He then disappeared in a column of fire. The figure from before waited until they were gone before sheathing his sword. It was then that they took time to notice that he was some kind of anthropomorphic fox. Cobra stepped forwards, his tail pointing towards the fox.

"We don't want any trouble," The SandWing hissed, his voice cold. "We want explanations. And we want them now."

Frostbite hissed in agreement, more of his frostbreath coming from his mouth. The fox turned to them, then spoke something as he raised his hands in a friendly gesture. They couldn't understand what he had said, but it was clear he was trying to show them that he wasn't hostile. Then he held up his hand in an apologetic manner, as his gloves glowed. Then he spoke again, this time in a different language; again, they could not understand him. He tried the same thing again, and this time they understood him perfectly.

"Can you understand me now?" he asked in a friendly tone, apparently repeating his earlier sentence by the way he had spoken. Cobra nodded, lowering his tail, before he glanced at his friends.

"I guess he's good," He murmured, and they relaxed, although Frostbite was still eyeing him like he wanted a fight, which caused their SeaWing, Whitetip, to whack the IceWing upside the head with his tail.

"Okay, good. It took me awhile, but I managed to get the right psychic waves out to translate," he said to them. Something went off in his ear, and he placed a finger to it, apparently talking to someone else.

"It's cool guys; they're friendlies. They're just a bit confused," the fox said. "Miles, I'm gonna need some more translators. Seven should do the trick for now." A response was given and he turned back to them. "Where are my manners?" He held out his hand. "The name's Bill Prower." Cobra smiled.

"My name's Cobra," The SandWing said, before he gestured to Frostbite. "Our temperamental friend here is Frostbite..." He then pointed to Lantana. "...This is Lantana, the brown one is Lilly..." He pointed to the MudWing, before moving on to Whitetip. "...This is Whitetip, the black one is Nightreader..." He pointed at his NightWing friend, before finally pointing at Shadowstalker. "...And this here is Shadowstalker." The SandWing stepped forwards and held out a talon, curling his tail up neatly as to keep the barb safe. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Likewise," Bill said with a shake of his talon. "Now, you all deserve an explanation. We were coming to warn you, but apparently you've already met our enemies, as well as the one who's responsible for your world colliding with ours."

Just then, a beam of some kind fell to the ground and two more figures floated lightly to the ground; Princess Celestia and Admiral Terrence Hood. Bill noticed them and smiled.

"Oh, these are my friends, whom I'm sure you'd like to meet too," he said. "And until my nephew arrives with the translators, I'll act as one for you."

Cobra looked at the two figures, before he glanced back down at Bill.

"I think I can take care of that." The SandWing said with a sly grin, before he touched his own neck and murmured. "I enchant myself to be able to understand any sort of language, and for what I am saying to be understood throughout any language."

He looked up at Princess Celestia after he cast the spell.

"Welcome to Pyrrhia," The SandWing greeted with a kind smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Celestia made a polite bow, not at all surprised that she could understand him.

"Pleased to meet you too," she said. "I am Princess Celestia of Equestria, and this human besides me is my ally."

"Admiral Terrence Hood of the UNSC Marines," the admiral greeted. "It's an honor."

"Cobra of the SandWings." Cobra said. "Now I think we're owed some sort of explanation about what just happened."

The dragon didn't make it a firm statement, but there was an undertone to his voice that made it clear he wouldn't take lightly to not getting one soon. Celestia nodded, then proceeded to give a shortened version of all the details that were needed to be known, including TD's original alignment with her subjects and how their worlds had been brought together.

"...and then we were alerted of another world entering the fray. I presume you all know what happened next," she concluded. Cobra grunted.

"Yeah, we know," He growled angrily.

The Admiral sighed. "I understand that you may not wish to be involved in another war, but at this point I don't think you have a choice."

"If you don't help us, then all of us, your world included, will die," Bill finished bluntly. Cobra glanced at his friends, before nodding.

"I think each of our tribes Queen will see the reason behind joining this fight. Me and my friends will join you, even if it is before our queens give us permission." The SandWing said, his face splitting into a grin. Bill smiled as well.

"Glad to know who's side you're on," he replied, then added, "Send word to your queens, then meet us back here to discuss matters more fluently."

Cobra's face adopted a sheepish look.

"Yeah, about that... the different tribes live spread out across Pyrrhia in different kingdoms... right now we're in the Kingdom of Sand. The only way to get a message to them quickly would be..." The SandWing trailed off, before saying softly, "To use Animus magic."

Lantana shot him a worried look behind his back, which coupled with the compassion in her eyes when she looked at him made it obvious she liked him.

Bill smirked.

"Or, we can use these," he said, then whistled loudly. When he did, ten or twenty small orb-like robots flew down to him. He grinned.

"These can broadcast our messages all across your entire world," he explained. "In a matter of minutes, all of your world can be notified of the danger, as well as what else may be needed to say."

Cobra nodded.

"Everyone will be shocked to see them at first, but is safer then me using my magic." The SandWing said. "Do it."

"Alright..."

Bill made some motions with his hands and all but one of the bots took off, disappearing into mini portals as they went. The one that remained floated in front of Bill and made a screen appear in midair. The fox waited for ten seconds, then pressed a button on a remote he was holding. When he did, the screen showcased the faces of all seven queens of the tribes of Pyrrhia. Cobra smirked when he saw two of the screens showed the same dragon.

"Forgot to tell you; RainWings and NightWings share a Queen," He said. "Queen Glory..." He gestured at the RainWing that was shown twice. "Queen Coral..." He gestured at the SeaWing queen. "Queen Ruby..." He pointed at the SkyWing queen. "Queen Moorhen..." He pointed at the MudWing queen. "Queen Thorn..." He pointed at the SandWing queen. "And then finally, Queen Snowfall..." He pointed at the IceWing queen.

Bill chuckled and pressed another button that made the unnecessary second screen of the same queen disappear. Then he addressed them all.

"Greetings, Your Majesties, and to your subjects," he spoke calmly and kindly. "Please, do not be alarmed; we are not your enemy. My name is Bill Prower of Mobius, and I am here to send you a warning, as well as offer our hand in friendship and alliance with you..." The fox then proceeded to explain the situation in full to them, showing only seriousness in his expression before concluding his speech. "...and while I understand that this is asking you and your subjects to take a great risk, that is exactly what is at stake even if you don't help."

Each of the Queens seemed to be deep in thought, before Thorn spoke up.

"The SandWings will stand by you," Queen Thorn announced.

"And so shall the RainWings and NightWings," Queen Glory added.

"The SkyWings will be glad to help out," Queen Ruby spoke up then.

"I guess the SeaWings will also aid you," Queen Coral said slowly.

"The MudWings will aid your efforts," Queen Moorhen stated.

Finally, only Queen Snowfall hadn't spoken. The IceWing queen seemed to think for a few more seconds, before nodding once.

"The IceWings will also help in your endeavor," She pronounced. All the members of the tribes present that were in Cobra's group let out a sigh of relief, the SandWing included. Bill and the leaders beside him smiled in satisfaction.

"Now then, if I can get the council together, I suppose we can discuss our next plan of action," he proclaimed.

* * *

 ***Some time later...***

The council was assembled, and as before those who could not show up in person, which this time was more than half its members, showed up as holographic images.

"Well, hello there!" Doctor Hooves/The Doctor exclaimed with excited interest at the sight of the dragon creatures. "These are quite a remarkable species!"

"Eh, they look like they can do their jobs well," Red remarked.

"Red, be polite," Tails scolded the hedgehog lightly, before returning gazes back to the queens and those in Cobra's group. Bill, they noticed, chuckled a bit at Red's comment.

"Hasn't changed much after all these years," he said to himself. Cobra kept his tail neatly curled in a circle, his black eyes roaming over the members of the council one-by-one.

"Well, you all are certainly a varied group," He remarked after a few minutes, earning himself a whack over the head, courtesy of Lantana.

"Varied we are, but close allies too," Master Yoda chuckled.

"It is out of necessity that we are this varied," Firelord Zuko stated. "Otherwise we probably wouldn't even know that other worlds like your own existed."

"If I may ask, why are so many of you not able to be present?" Bill inquired. "Some of you aren't even showing up on holograms."

"Our forces are being stretched thin as we try to combat our enemy," Ozpin/Oscar replied. "Salem has sent her Grimm to slow down their advances, but that will only delay the inevitable. In short, we our in need of reinforcements and fast."

"Reinforcements? That's putting it lightly," Anakin said sarcastically. "At this rate, we'll need a new army."

"Hey, don't push them kid," Stan Pines warned on his hologram. "They've barely even gotten here, and we'll have to be content with what they can offer us. " He looked up with wide eyes as if registering his own words. "Wow, never thought I'd say that."

Cobra let a grim smile cross his face as he turned towards one half of the door he had used to attack TD.

"Door, fly over to me and turn into a staff that I can use," Cobra snapped, and the half of the door suddenly shot towards him, shifting into a long staff that the dragon caught in his talon, gripping it tightly. Everyone was amazed at this display of power.

"Can TD do that?" Rarity asked Applejack.

"Ah think he can; he just never had a reason to," was the reply. Cobra planted one end of his new staff on the ground, his black eyes looking at the council members.

"My friends and I will help out as much as we can until the tribes armies are assembled." The SandWing said, and all his friends nodded their agreement. Lantana even let a sly smile cross her face as her scales seemed to shimmer, before she melted into her surroundings. A few seconds later, a claw tapped Red's shoulder.

"Boo," Lantana said, although she still wasn't visible.

"Boo yourself," Red replied. "I like that trick though..."

"It could come in handy... like right about now!" the hologram image of the Genie shouted as they saw him firing blasts of magic out at something in the distance. Soon, a lot of the holograms started going dark as well.

"What's going on?!" Bill demanded, his nephew beside him looking a bit scared at what he was hearing.

"They've started their offense!" Ruby shouted over her hologram.

"Get down here ASAP! We're being overrun!" a Marine officer shouted. Cobra glanced at Frostbite, who grinned at the SandWing, frostbreath coming from his mouth. Lantana materialized again, a smile on her face.

"We're coming to help," Cobra said. "Between mine and Whitetip's animus powers, Shadowstrike and Lilly's fighting capabilities, Lantana's camouflage and her magical death spit, Frostbite's frostbreath, and Nightreader's future sight, I think we can be helpful."

The SandWing raised his staff, twirling it in one talon as he raised his barbed tail up over his back. Bill nodded, then called into his coms.

"Get me a dimensional jumper on my position! The cavalry is coming!" He then looked to the dragons and pulled out some kind of earpieces just their sizes, one for each. "Put these on; it'll help our guys understand what you say to them. It'll also let them know that you're on their side."

Cobra nodded, taking them and handing them to his friends, putting his on before looking at Bill.

"Will we have any other fighters there?" He asked. "We'll need allies who know what we're up against, since we don't really."

"There should be at least one of our elite squads at the locations I'll be sending you to," Bill replied as a portal suddenly appeared nearby. "Out of necessity, I'm afraid I'll have to send you guys to separate locations."

Cobra nodded, before he looked at Lantana.

"Be safe," he said softly.

The RainWing looked at him wryly. "I'll be as safe as possible when one's going into a battle," She said sarcastically, and the SandWing blushed.

"You know what I meant," he mumbled.

"While I hate to break it up, you can kiss each other later," Red abruptly stated, suddenly acting very serious. "Let's move."

Bill shook his head in amusement, then further explained, "Three of you will be sent to the fighting near Reach, as that's where a large portion of the fight seems to be at. Two more will be sent to the fight in Equestria, and the remaining will be sent to the fight outside the Fire Nation." Just then, his coms beeped and he spoke into it. "Go ahead."

"This is Red Team!" a Clone's voice called, which the dragons could hear too through their earpieces. "My squad is pinned down with Generals Ruby and Weiss. We need backup!"

"Hang on! We're coming!" Bill answered, then looked to the dragons. "Guess I know where I'm headed."

"And me!" Red shouted, jumping through the portal. Tails started as well, but Bill stopped him.

"Not this time Miles," he said gently. "They need you back at Central Command. I know you want to help, but for now please inform us from there. We need your eyes in the sky."

The two-tailed fox nodded and was taken back up into the Elite ship above him.

"We'll return to the battlefield as soon as possible," an Elite's voice said over the coms as the ship left the atmosphere. "Good luck, General Prower!"

Cobra looked at his friends, before looking at Bill.

"Which of us should come with you to help out this Red Team?" he asked. "Because I'd like to come with you."

"I can't decide that, unless you and I enter at the same time," Bill stated. "So... I guess come with me then."

Cobra nodded. "Okay. Whenever you're ready," The SandWing said.

"Alright then... Geronimo!" Bill shouted as he rushed into the portal with Cobra. On the other side, they found themselves in the Equestrian lands, an entire horde of Flood, Battle Droids, Trolls, Badniks, and skeletal warriors charging towards a small group of the heroes' soldiers, specifically Red Team and Ruby and Weiss, who were desperately trying to fight back the horde. Cobra growled, before he threw his staff into the air, yelling, "Staff, knock back any enemies who get to close to them!" The staff flew through the air, slamming into enemies.

Cobra glanced at Bill. "Once they break it, they'll focus on us again. I just bought us a few minutes at the max," the SandWing explained.

"A few minutes is more than enough time," Bill said with a grin as he drew his sword. They approached the squad, whom Red had gotten to before them. Ruby's eyes lit up when she saw Cobra.

"Oh my gosh! It's an actual dragon! And he's on our side!" she squealed. Weiss just rolled her eyes.

"About time you showed up!" she stated. "What took you so long?"

"Nice to see you too, Ice Queen," Red remarked.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty! Now stop bickering and help out!" T-bone growled as he fired some more rounds at the enemy. Crystal rolled her eyes before firing a spell at the enemy, knocking a few down. Cobra looked out at the battlefield before he spread his wings, taking to the sky as he soared upwards.

"Enchant my scales to protect me from any sort of harm," he said seemingly to himself, before he dove downwards at a high speed, opening his mouth and breathing a burst of fire on the enemy as he flew overhead. Scores of the enemy were burned to ashes by this attack, and some started firing up at him too, but in vain. As he did this, Bill and Red gave each other a knowing glance. While Bill used his psychic powers to levitate a ton of rocks and debris into the air and send them raining down upon the enemy, Red activated the Phantom Ruby, turned into Infinite, and created an army of duplicates from those present, giving them a leg up against the enemy. Red then personally flew in among enemy fire and into their ranks, striking left and right at the enemies present. Cobra came down and landed, before he stared attacking the enemy with both his claws and his tail, stabbing and slashing as he waded through their ranks. The enemy started to attack him with little results, although at one point Bill jumped in as well and sliced apart an entire group of Flood infection forms.

"Don't let the small ones get too close!" he warned. "They'll forcefully invade your nervous system, killing you from the inside out, then use your body against us!"

"Remind me to make more of the vaccines when this is over," Red/Infinite grumbled from nearby. Cobra nodded, before he let out another blast of fire, catching some more of the enemy on fire. But this attack only seemed to annoy the enemy and no progress seemed to be made. It looked as though the enemy might barely win this fight.

The horde of Grimm hitting them from the side changed that. The enemy was unprepared for the horde of the monsters, as they had not expected a counterattack, especially from their flanks. All at once, chaos started to ensue among the enemy ranks and some of their soldiers began to panic and run about aimlessly before they were dealt with.  
"I never thought I'd ever be this happy to see the Grimm in all my life," Weiss stated breathlessly as they watched the enemy slowly being torn apart by the Grimm. Her fatigue showed visible evidence that she and her teammates could not have kept that fight up much longer. Indeed, the only one who showed no signs of fatigue whatsoever was Red, who had powered down back into his original form as soon as the Grimm had started to plow through the enemy. Cobra took a gasping breath, worn out. He looked enviously at Red.

"Okay, how in the three moons are you not worn out?" He asked, his black eyes focused on Red.

"No lungs," the hedgehog replied bluntly, as if it was common knowledge.

"He was created in a lab to be a weapon," Bill explained. "It works."

Cobra let out a disgruntled grunt.

"Oh," He muttered. "That actually makes more sense now."

The SandWing curled his tail into a tight coil to keep the barb from accidentally stabbing any of his allies.

"Hence the reason I'm not complaining," Bill added. "As long as he's on our side, why should I complain?"

"I'm not on anyone's side Bill," Red stated. "In truth, I would just as sooner join them if I had a good reason to. But no one messes with my family."

Cobra nodded. "At least we have something in common," The SandWing murmured. "If any harm were to come to my friends, I'd make the life of those who harmed them a life of pain." He glanced around, before muttering, "Staff, return to my talon."

His staff shot through the air, slamming hard into his talon and causing Cobra to wince, moving it to his other talon and shaking his now sore one.

"Yep, really should have thought that through," He said bitterly. Red laughed a bit, then looked to something behind him.

"Watch out!" he warned, jumping towards a Flood Form that had remained dormant until now. The hedgehog landed on the parasitic creature's stolen body and then exploded, tearing it to pieces and preventing it from coming alive again. Cobra was utterly surprised to find that Red was completely unharmed by the explosion.

"I'm still trying to get used to that," Ruby stated. "It's one of the main reasons I'm cautious about trying to hug him."

The SandWing eyes the hedgehog warily, his grip on his staff tightening.

"Yeah, I've just decided I never want to have to fight you," Cobra said to Red. "Like, ever."

"Oh trust me, you're not the first to say that," Red remarked. "It's understandable. But at this rate, you won't have to. Anyone who's a friend of Bill Prower is a friend of mine." He looked at the Grimm horde, which was now moving on through a sickly-red portal, presumably to help out somewhere else. "Anyone know where there's a good pub around here?"

"Red, not in front of the kids," Bill pointed out, referring mostly to Ruby.

"Oh... sorry," Red apologized. "But in all seriousness, can these guys give us a break?!" He demanded, gesturing to the now-destroyed enemies around them. "We gave them a pretty long grace period in my opinion!"

Crystal let out a snort, her blue eyes narrowed at the bodies around them.

"It seems that our enemies are trying to forcefully tire us out now," The unicorn noted. "Maybe they're hoping to slowly whittle us down?"

"It worked in Vietnam," Pug remarked, coming over beside her with the rest of her squad, one of whom was a new member. Red Team had just received a new bender to make up for Kurai; a Waterbender named Kira. She understood the loss that Red Team had felt when Kurai had died and she understood as well that she could never replace the Firebender, but she was still willing to perform to the best of her ability for the team.

"Ah... I've heard my dad speak about those stories before," Red stated. "Terrible war that the US probably should've stayed out of."

"Red, you don't technically have a dad," Bill reminded him.

"Oh, sorry. I guess some of me still remembers being a part of TD," the hedgehog sighed. Cobra appeared to be deep in thought, before he suddenly spoke up.

"You know, once the SkyWings get here we'll be able to inflict a whole lot of damage thanks to Dragonflame Cacti," He said, not remembering they had no idea what a Dragonflame Cactus was.

"I have no idea what that is, but it sounds like it could do some serious damage!" Red exclaimed with glee, suddenly looking very creepy. The ended quickly when Bill smacked him with the hilt of his sword.

"The heck is wrong with you?" he demanded.

"I don't know..." Red murmured.

"If those cacti are as good as you make them sound, this war could turn around in a heartbeat," T-bone agreed.

"Dragonflame Cacti are essentially spherical cacti the size of... well, I'm not actually certain how big they are," the SandWing explained. "The SkyWings use them because when you light one on fire it explodes, showering it's surrounding with hundreds of spike-covered seeds. They inflict a whole lot of damage. The SkyWings do aerial drops with them."

"Okay... That sounds awesome!" Ruby exclaimed. "We need some of those!"

"Mind if I keep a few after all this?" Red asked. "I'd really like to study one of those things, now that my curiosity has spiked."

"Save your research for later, pincushion," Weiss replied coolly. "We still have a war to win."

"Agreed, and I think I know where to strike our own offensive," Bill remarked. "Once the Pyrrhians are ready to mobilize, we're turning the tides against TD."

Cobra smiled. "Can't wait." The SandWing said as he uncoiled his tail, arcing it over his back. "I really want to show that TD fellow that I don't take lightly to him attacking me and my friends." He glanced at his tail, then at his new allies. "Also, please be careful of the tail. SandWing poison can only be cured by a cactus that grows in the Sand Kingdom, and I think we'd all prefer not to have to go through that ordeal."

"Oh... then I'm safe," Red remarked. "But still, just don't."

"Yeah, he's been hit by all kinds of 'incurable' poisons, and he just shakes it off like nothing," Bill explained.

"So... where do we strike?" Weiss asked. Bill smirked as he looked out in the distance towards the area where all their worlds were connected by a single portal.

"We're gonna cut off the head of the snake," he stated.

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **What a way to end that chapter! Cya in the next one!**


	7. Losing The Fight, If Not The Battle

The air was silent as the armies of all the heroes stood on the unnaturally flat terrain in front of an intimidating dark fortress in the distance. Over the next few weeks, the Pyrrhians' added support had allowed the allies to effectively repel the enemy offensive, before launching an assault of their own. They had been pushed back all the way up until they had arrived at TD's personal stronghold. The terrain they were on was an area where all the worlds and universes had collided and were joined together somehow by TD's magic. It made little sense to any of them, but now was not the time to question it. Inside that fortress, on a balcony high above their heads, TD and the blood-red spirit that stood by his side walked out to address their enemy.

"So, you finally decided to show up... way too late!" TD called down. "Once I'm finished with my spell, there will be nothing you can do to stop me from achieving my goals! My dark power will reign and all will tremble before me! You have won nothing!"

"Bow before my master's power, and your lives may yet be spared!" the spirit added. "Otherwise, you have sealed your fate on these plains!"

Cobra growled, his black eyes glaring up at TD from behind the eye skits of a helmet he had brought with him in his sack. The SandWing gripped his staff tighter, smiling as he saw the end that he had turned into an axe head a while back.

"Give the word and I'll alert the SkyWings to start their air offensive," he said.

"Not yet..." Diego answered beside him. "Wait until Red gives the signal. His brain is designed to calculate the perfect timing for any assault."

They waited for a moment, then Red appeared in front of the allied army on a hoverboard of some kind. As they watched, enemy forces started to advance over the terrain towards them from the gates of the fortress as well as from the air in their Star-fighters and other flying forms.

"Hold... Hold... NOW!" he shouted. Cobra brought his axe up before letting it fall, giving the signal to the SkyWings, who took off, carrying a log filled with dragonflame cacti as they flew over the approaching army, before they set the log on fire and dropped it. As soon as the log hit the ground it exploded, sending hundreds of the seeds and pieces of flaming debris scattering in all directions. Cobra grinned, before he glanced at Diego.

"And now do we attack?" he asked earnestly. Right when he said that, Bill Prower drew his sword from the front of the army along with all the other Supreme Leaders readying their means of attack.

"CHARGE!" several voices shouted at once and the army began to rush forward.

"Does that answer your question?" Diego chuckled, before he too rushed towards the enemy, screaming like a banshee. Cobra laughed before he spread his wings and took to the air, gaining height before he dove downwards towards the enemy, a roar erupting from his throat as he prepared to fight. And so the two sides clashed, the allies with determination to drive this evil from their worlds forever, and the enemies with an undying fear and hatred for their opponents. For the most part, the battle was large scale, although a few short skirmishes occurred between some of the leaders on each side. At one point, Cobra found himself facing the blood-red spirit, who had just been ready to strike down General Finn from the Land of Ooo.

"Crudcrudcrudcrud!" Finn panicked as the spirit advanced on him while he was still defenseless. Cobra growled, raising his tail and his axe, which was already chipped in several places. He pointed his axe at the spirit.

"Try and harm him and I swear on the three moons, I will make your life miserable, you thrice-moons blasted camel spawn!" The SandWing growled, hoping to get the spirit to back down or at least get its attention off of General Finn. The spirit turned its icy stare at Cobra.

"Do not come between the Nazgul and his prey," he warned, pointing his sword at Cobra while Finn took his chance to leave. Cobra grinned, looking directly past the Nazgul at a particularly inviting rock.

"Oh, trust me, that's what I do best." The SandWing hissed, before he flung his talon towards the rock, yelling, "Rock, fly after the Nazgul and attack him whenever possible! Also enchant the rock to be unaffected by any spells that will be used against it, as well as unable to be destroyed!"

The rock suddenly flew out of the ground, flying directly at the Nazgul. The Nazgul whirled around with his sword and deflected the rock, only to have it return towards him like it had a mind of its own. The Nazgul soon found himself rather preoccupied with the rock and unable to retaliate in any other manner. Cobra let out a laugh, before he turned and launched himself at a group of enemy soldiers, roaring as loud as he could. The Droids that saw him approach freaked and ran for their lives as he soared towards them. A satisfying sound of metal breaking apart told the SandWing he had done his job well.

Over to his left, he noticed Diego Kapila barreling through a swarm of the Flood Combat forms that had arrived to the battlefield. Cobra was amazed at the physical combat prowess the human possessed, countering enemy attacks and retaliating with his own flawlessly. Clearly, this "scavenger" was a master in combat, maybe even trained in it all his life.

Nearby, Crystal shot another one of her powerful combat spells, encasing one of the enemies in a solid chunk of ice. The unicorn mare looked around, scanning for another opponent as she charged up another spell. A Flood form nearby screeched at her before charging as well, but never managed to reach her as several plasma blasts ripped through it and made it crumble to the floor. Approaching on her right, The Arbiter activated his Energy Sword and growled in challenge at the enemy. The golden armored seven foot tall alien was both an intimidating sight for the enemy and a walking banner of hope and admiration for the heroes.

"Push forward!" he yelled. "This ends today!"

Crystal let out a loud war cry, before she charged forwards, blasting a continuous stream of magic from her horn as she waded through their enemy, freezing soldiers left and right. Eventually, to her surprise, she found herself fighting the enemy within the gates of the fortress itself. The enemy had nowhere else to go. Before them was the remorseless army of heroes, behind them the one who commanded it all. However, some found it a bit too coincidental that many of the enemy leaders were absent from the battlefield; particularly Bill Cipher, The Litch, Dr. Facilier and Jafar. Crystal fired another blast, freezing another opponent, before she started looking around, her eyes narrowed as she searched for the enemy leaders.

Cobra flew around until he found Red, landing near him and walking up to the hedgehog.

"Think we should send in the stealth group to scout ahead?" The SandWing asked, referring to the group of a dozen RainWings who would camouflage themselves and sneak into enemy territory to gain intelligence.

"It could work... but I think it's pointless," Red stated. "Something's wrong. I think... TD wants us to do that. He wants us to enter, and he's making it so we have no choice but to enter."

"So what are we waiting for?" Rainbow Dash demanded angrily.

"How about a plan?" Bill suggested.

"Nah, plans are for losers!" Jake remarked. "We're cool!"

"Still, this seems too easy..." Twilight agreed.

"I sense a trap," Anakin noted, his grip on his lightsaber tightening.

"So we spring the trap!" Kai suggested.

Cobra closed his talon around his weapon, before he sighed heavily.

"I'll do it," he said. "I'm willing to take the risk." The SandWing looked straight at Red, then at the others. "If there is a trap, I'll spring it."

"You're not going in alone," Twilight answered firmly. One of her friends started to protest, but Bill stopped them.

"She needs to get this off her chest," he said to them. "Let her do this..."

"You'll need backup," Red said, then called out, "Red Team, Gold Team, on me! We're going in."

Crystal trotted up to T-bone, nodding her head at Twilight and Cobra. The unicorn lit up her horn with her magic, charging up a spell for when they entered. Cobra looked at Twilight, before he let a small grin cross his face.

"Okay, looks like I'm not going in by myself after all," he remarked, before he removed his helmet. He turned to Bill and held it out to him.

"If something happens and I don't come back... make sure Lantana's okay," the SandWing said, his voice full of concern and compassion for the one he loved. Bill nodded.

"I will," he promised. Meanwhile, Red and the squads he had called up assembled behind him.

"Whenever you are ready," he said to Cobra. Cobra nodded, setting his helmet down before turning to look at the fortress. Taking a deep breath, the SandWing raised his tail.

"I'm ready," He said. "Let's go say hello."

They walked inside the doors, the others watching them leave. After a moment, Rainbow Dash (understandably) broke.

"Arrg! I can't let them do it alone!" she yelled in frustration and flew in after them.

* * *

They surprisingly found the insides rather cozy, as well as seeing only one room in the area. Some kind of dark ritual had been interrupted, because they found the Chaotic Entity in front of a bunch of runes and symbols on the floor. Noticing them, he cast a sideways glance.

"Well, about time you got here," he said. "Come to send me off? I'll need all the luck I can get where I'm going."

Crystal narrowed her eyes, her horn smoking from extreme cold due to the spell she had charged up. Cobra growled, holding the handle of his weapon in both talons.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The sand dragon asked, his tail arced over his shoulder.

"Somewhere where you cannot follow," he replied. "Let's just say I have a sibling rivalry that needs to be settled, and once it is my power will make me unstoppable!"

"William, please stop this!" Twilight begged. "Don't become the monster you were before!"

"Monster?" TD looked to her and once again, his smile faded and he looked heartbroken.

"Monster..." he repeated softly. Then his twisted smile returned as unnaturally as could be.

"That's all I've ever been, and it's all I ever will be!" he shouted with glee.

"Something is definitely wrong with your friend," a member of Gold Team, an Elite in yellow armor, stated. Crystal hesitantly took a step forwards, knowing that she was treading on dangerous ground.

"That's not true. You were our friend TD, and you can still be that again," the unicorn said, releasing her hold on her spell and allowing it to dissipate to make her look non-threatening. "Please, just stop all this and don't let yourself continue on farther down this path."

Cobra looked TD straight in the eyes. "In the end, it's always our own choice about whether the world sees us as good or evil TD." The SandWing said. "And I believe that the time for you to make your choice is upon you. Will you continue to crave power and continue on a path of darkness where only the despair of no friends awaits, or will you choose to let go of that path, instead choosing the one where friendship and light abounds?"

TD halted once more, blankly staring at them. Then suddenly, his face twisted once more into the evil grin.

"Nice try, but that won't do you any good," he said. However, there was something off about his voice when he spoke; it sounded more dark. Even Twilight was surprised to hear this, for TD had never spoken with so dark a voice before, even in his evil forms.

 _"...Save me..."_ a voice suddenly whispered, though they were unsure of where it came from.

"Did you...?" Twilight started to ask, but was forced to stop and jump back when TD unexpectedly threw a ball of fire at her.

"Stay out of my way!" he shouted, then snapped his fingers. The runes lit up, and a tornado of power started to fill the room, making it difficult to stand straight. Cobra slammed one of his talons into the floor, digging his claws in and anchoring himself, before the SandWing growled in annoyance.

"Looks like this is going to have to happen the hard way," the dragon growled, before pointing his axe at TD. "All rocks in the surrounding area, attack TD at once! Enchant them to never cease until I tell them to, as well as to be unable to be destroyed or affected by anything!"

As rocks started flying through the air, Cobra heard the hiss of frostbreath, and the SandWing turned in time to see Frostbite throw himself past them at TD; somehow, the IceWing had gotten inside without anyone noticing.

At the same time, Crystal powered up her horn, firing a blast of continuous energy at the floor as she pushed herself harder then she ever had. Slowly, a thick layer of ice started to spread out from the point of impact where the beam was hitting the floor. TD ducked to avoid the IceWing and placed up a shield to repel Crystal's ice blast, slowing it down considerably. Several rocks in the are levitated and flew at TD. However, after only one or two passes, the rocks stopped attacking TD and fell to the ground. Frostbite landed behind TD before whirling, taking a deep breath in before exhaling a large amount of frostbreath at the chaotic entity. Cobra threw his axe through the air, hoping to get lucky and land a hit. TD spread his hands outward, one to block Frostbite's breath and the other to deflect Cobra's axe. This he managed to do successfully, but it was clear that Frostbite's attack had been strained. Red chose his moment to strike now, rushing at the entity's shield and exploding on it, shattering the shield completely. This released the piled-up energy from Crystal's spell, and the ice flew over TD's body quite rapidly, encasing him in seconds.

"Did we win already?" a member of Gold Team, a Changeling drone, asked. Red waited as he stared hard at TD's encased form, then looked alarmed.

"Hit the dirt!" he shouted, jumping away from TD's form and tackling the nearest person to the ground, which so happened to be the Changeling that had spoken. Cobra immediately dropped to the ground, and Frostbite leaped back from TD. Crystal lit up her horn and cast a shield spell around her, reinforcing it to try and make it hold when whatever was about to happen happened. Right when she did, a massive explosion erupted throughout the area, but it wasn't the explosion so much as it was the shards of ice that flew from TD's form that caused damage. Thankfully, due to the actions they had all taken, only Red was harmed, the ice shards sticking out of his body everywhere. But he simply sighed and removed them deftly, the wounds closing up quickly. The Changeling was surprised at his actions.

"You... saved me..." he said, not believing what had happened.

"We're all in this together," the hedgehog stated, then looked back at TD, who was shaking his head while laughing.

"Crystal Shard," he taunted. "Did you really think that reducing my exterior and interior temperature to three hundred degrees below zero would keep me down?" He then growled. "I don't have time for this!"

He lifted his hands and released another shockwave that knocked them down and headed for Twilight, ready to strike her down. However, when he did, a shout was heard from the entry and he looked up just in time to see Rainbow Dash flying towards him.

"Get away from her, you motherbucker!" she shouted, sending a swift blow to his face that sent him flying into a nearby wall, bringing part of it down on top of him. Crystal stood, her eyes defiant as she ignited her horn with her magic again, before she blast the pile TD was under with a continuous stream of magic, freezing it over and slowly reducing the temperature of it slowly.

Cobra stood as well, growling. "Axe, come back to me," He snapped, and his axe flew back to his talon. The SandWing grabbed it, before slowly approaching the now frozen pile of debris. Just then, the portal (for that's what it was) opened up and a red beam of magic flew from it and struck Crystal's magic beam, canceling the stream. The pile of debris exploded and TD emerged with a smirk.

"Hate to break it to ya, but my ride's here!" he taunted. "Goodbye, friends! When I see you again, it'll be your last."

"AAAARRRGGG!" Rainbow Dash screamed, rushing at TD and smacking him with her hooves again, only to have his image shatter like glass. An evil laughter rang out all around them, then the portal abruptly closed. Then... there was silence...

"Where'd he go?" T-bone asked. Red was silent, then his own image transformed for a second. He now looked like he had come from a black-and-white show, and they could feel a familiar power radiating off him; TD's power. The hedgehog had activated his previous being's powers to locate the entity they had fought for so long. It wasn't long before his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"He's... gone... He actually left," he managed.

"Then... I've failed him... and myself..." Twilight said softly, her head lowered and tears falling from her eyes. Crystal walked up to Twilight and put a hoof on her shoulder.

"Princess Twilight, I think it's safe to say we all failed TD," The unicorn also spoke softly.

"So... what happens now?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"As sad as it is to say... we lost," Red stated bluntly. "He's gotten what he wanted, and if he went where I think he went... we can't follow him. Or at least, you can't. And I'm not leaving you guys unprotected from whatever he has in store."

Cobra growled, before the SandWing jammed his axe into the ground, shattering the handle.

"There has to be a way," he growled.

"There is none I know about," Red replied.

"Well, there is all fabulous Animus magic," Frostbite growled. "It supposedly can do everything shy of bringing back the dead."

"You don't understand. It may seem that way because of how things worked on your home planet, but there are some things that even your Animus magic cannot achieve," the hedgehog stated. "The best we can do is try to locate him and repel the enemy that remains."

Frostbite scowled and turned away. Cobra looked at Red.

"We'll continue helping you," The SandWing said. "Not like we have much of a choice left anyways.

Red smiled and nodded.

"I'll send word to Command," he answered and started to walk out of the fortress. As he passed the still-sobbing Twilight, he looked to Crystal and the two squads.

"Gold Team, search the area for anything that may be useful," he ordered, then softer, "Red Team, think you can bring Princess Twilight to her chambers? She looks like she needs the rest."

Crystal nodded.

"I think we can do that," the unicorn replied, before giving the alicorn a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Come on Princess Twilight, lets go."

Twilight managed a small nod and followed her out of the room, Red not too far behind them. Rainbow Dash looked on at her friend with a worried expression.

"I've never seen her so... broken," she said aloud. "I'm not sure what to do... and that frustrates me!"

Cobra glanced at the pegasus

"Sometimes Rainbow Dash, the only thing we can do is nothing," The SandWing said. The pegasus sighed, then started flying out the doors too, but without her usual gusto or burst of speed.

"I'll see if they need any help in the air," she muttered, and then she was gone. Cobra let out a sigh, before Frostbite walked up beside the SandWimg.

"Com on, lets go," the IceWing said, and the two friends headed out of the fortress, the SandWing taking to the air while the IceWing continued walking.

* * *

 **Has TD won the battle in the end? What has he done to win? Find out in the next few chapters!**

 **Hope y'all enjoy!**


	8. Dreams and Finding TD

Crystal walked around her dreamscape, the area reflecting what she was feeling at the moment. Currently, there was a cold biting wind blowing through the air, and various trees around her were frozen with ice crystals dangling off them. The unicorn sighed, turning her thoughts to the last battle. She had tried her hardest, yet even that hadn't done anything.

"If only I had put more energy into that spell, maybe we could have won..." She said sadly, feeling like she had done something wrong. As she hung her head, she suddenly felt like the wind sounded like a whispering voice. Confused, she tilted her head to listen better. It was a voice! And it was calling to her.

"...Save me..." the voice repeated again. Then all of a sudden, a section of the ground in front of her rose up like a hill and then burst apart. In the mini crater that it had made, the form of TD could be seen. He was looking down at the ground, as if in despair. When he noticed Crystal, he barely

even flinched.

"Oh... finally, you heard me," he muttered. Crystal immediately took a couple of steps backwards, shocked, before her immediate reaction was to charge up her horn, her eyes narrowing.

"What do you want TD?" She asked, suspicion in her voice but also a hint of curiosity.

"Please don't," TD pleaded, lifting a hand up. "If I wanted to fight, I would have done so a long time ago. Besides, this is a dream; in the Dreamscape, you might as well be at the same level of power I am at."

Crystal let go of her spell, now intrigued.

"My question still stands TD," She said, her voice now less hostile. "What do you want?"

The human looked to her with a little more urgency.

"I don't have long. What you've been fighting this whole time... it's not me. Something happened to me, and I'm now a prisoner in my own body! I need you and all your friends to be prepared. Princess Twilight will be giving you the information you need later on when you awake. Also, a certain friend that has been missing this whole time will be around to help out by now." He gave her a sincere look of apology, but also pleading for her to believe him. "I know it's not much, but I'm truly sorry for what happened to those I killed in this war. I only ask that you believe me. I'm telling the truth; cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

Crystal gave TD a genuine smile.

"I knew something was off about you! Don't worry TD, I believe you. And I forgive you for what you've been forced to do," the unicorn said reassuringly. "And I'll be prepared for whatever comes next, I promise."

TD managed a smile, then looked down at his form as he started to fade away.

"My time is up," he explained. "If you see Twilight before she leaves tomorrow... tell her that her coltfriend said hi."

His image soon disappeared as a small swarm of fireflies. The next thing she knew, she was sitting up in her bed, wide awake. The unicorn shook her head, before she climbed out of bed; she wasn't going to be able to fall back to sleep for a while, so she used her magic to pick up one of her books of combat spells and open it up, beginning to read to pass the time.

* * *

"No! Stay away from me!" Twilight screamed at the entity before her. The response was only an evil laugh as he swiped his hand and a burst of magic knocked her aside and into a wall. They were both inside the Castle of Friendship, and TD had finally come to destroy her as he had threatened to do only days ago.

"Oh, Twilight. Twilight, Twilight, Twilight," TD said to her, his voice menacing and cruel. "You really thought that I could ever change? No one can change me. I am and always will be evil, and I will destroy everything you hold dear!"

"No!" Twilight shouted in weak protest, the tears already coming thick and fast. "You're... not... real."

TD simply laughed again and raised his hands, intent on destroying her and showing no regrets in such a deed. However, before he could land a blow, his image suddenly flickered and he cried out in angry protest.

"Go away, foul demon!" a voice called in the distance, "You've already taken my body; I won't let you take her as well!"

TD's image died away, disintegrating into nothing as Twilight's dream changed around her. The castle interior disappeared, and Twilight found herself inside of some kind of limbo. She wasn't sure if she was floating or walking, for her hooves seemed to be touching a solid surface, yet there was no visible terrain or ground she was standing on. As she looked around, a small orb appeared in front of her, one that seemed familiar.

The orb was an odd sight to see, for it seemed to be divided. One half of it was made up of light, the other half of darkness, and in-between both was a small grey line that served to balance the two and keep them in check. The orb settled down in front of her, then grew larger in size, as it seemed to be taking on a different form. Eventually, it solidified into the figure of the same entity that had just previously haunted her dreams.

"Twilight! I'm so glad to see you're okay-" he began, but stopped when he noticed her angered expression.

"You think you can just save me from a dream and expect me to forgive you for what you've done?!" she demanded. In truth, she almost immediately regretted speaking to him so harshly, but her anger towards him for what he had done compelled her to go through with it.

"Twi, please listen!" TD begged, using her nickname out of habit. "I'm not the one doing this! I would never-"

"Then explain why it was you we saw!" Twilight shouted. "It was you we saw killing those civilians! You who caused this war! You who plunged our universes into chaos! You who played with our hearts and pretended to be our friend-!"

"STOP!" TD yelled, his voice amplifying several times above her own as he accidentally used a Command Spell in his voice. Twilight stopped her rage, but partially because of the tone in his voice when he had spoken. It sounded like he was in pain and grief.

"Do you take me as one who would so willingly throw away all that you've given me?" he asked her, his voice cracking with emotion. "With no regards to what that would do to you? All of you?" His eyes teared up. "I couldn't do this to you. Not after what you did for me."

Twilight was silent for a moment as she pondered his words, then asked, "So, you're not doing it willingly?"

TD shook his head sadly. "I promise you, I did not do any of this willingly."

Twilight felt her heart jump for a moment. She was right all along! Something WAS wrong with him! That meant that he was being controlled by something else that was forcing him to fight them. He wouldn't do this... Yet a twinge of doubt still hung around her. How could she know that this wasn't some trick? Was it even him that stood before her, or was it simply another part of the dream?

"How do I know that it's really you?" she asked with doubt in her tone. "How do I know that you're telling me the truth and that this isn't some kind of-"

She was cut off when his hand brushed against her cheek gently, causing a shudder to run through her body. But it wasn't a bad shudder she felt; it was a pleasant one. And the sensation she had felt when he touched her... it was real! It wasn't just a dream, and the smile he was giving her only confirmed it. Her eyes filled up with tears and she threw herself into him, crushing him with a full embrace as both her front hooves and her wings wrapped around his torso.

"You're really here!" she exclaimed, as happy tears streamed down her face. "It's really you..."

TD returned the embrace, one of his hands running through her mane in a loving caress as he held his precious treasure in his arms. Due to their size differences, he had gotten down on his knees to meet her level. Even so, in his arms she was almost like a large plushie or stuffed animal in size comparison. Only this was far better than any plushie for him. Because she was real. She was alive. And she was his precious princess.

Twilight pulled away just enough to look into his eyes as her tears continued to fall. She was now sitting in his lap, their faces a few inches away from each other. Her horn was almost touching his forehead and her wings were still wrapped around him. TD gently lifted up his other hand and wiped the tears away as they fell.

"Twilight Sparkle," he whispered. "My beautiful, darling princess."

For a short moment, neither of the two could speak, so great was their joy of seeing each other once again. However, it was eventually Twilight who broke the silence by asking him, "What's going on?"

TD was silent for a moment, then he sighed.

"I allowed myself to be deceived," he explained. "I tried to make a deal that would allow me to keep your world safe forever, but I messed it all up and instead... I'm now a prisoner in my own body. I thought it would help you out, but it was all a lie." He sighed heavily. "There's only one way to rid me of this plague now."

"What?" Twilight asked.

"You have to defeat me... again," TD said bluntly. "If you can weaken me enough, the darkness will be forced to leave."

Twilight gave him a look of shock. "No... I can't do it..." she protested. "I can't bear the thought of taking you down again..."

"You have to," he told her. "If not for Equestria or the other universes... then do it for me." His eyes and expression were pleading. "Please Twi. It's the only way."

She looked to him in silent protest, their two minds clashing for a brief moment before she finally broke.

"Okay..." she said softly. "I'll do it... for your sake alone. But... how will we find you? You've gone beyond our reach."

TD looked thoughtful for a moment, then an idea seemed to come to him.

"Go to my world," he said to her, "There's someone there who can help you. You'll meet him at Canterlot High just after school's out."

"Who is it? How will I know who it is?" Twilight asked him.

"Trust me, you'll know," TD replied. Twilight pondered what he had said, then nodded to signal that she would give it a try. TD smiled in satisfaction, then lifted his fingers in a snapping pose, which Twilight knew meant he was about to leave. Quickly, but gently, she lifted a hoof up to his hand and stopped him. Now it was her turn to give him a pleading glance.

"Don't leave yet... please," she begged. "At least, not until I wake up."

TD gave her a small smile, then unexpectedly held her against him as he fell backwards so he was now lying on his back with her lying on his stomach. One of his hands rested against her cheek again and another rose to her mane, stroking it gently. Twilight may have been surprised initially, but she quickly relaxed once more when she realized what had happened and smiled back.

"Yes, I'll stay with you," he said to her with a slight tease in his voice. "Besides, how could I say 'no' to such a pretty face?"

His hand ran through her mane and down her back to the base of her tail, sending pleasant shivers throughout her body. She sighed in content and returned his caress with her wings, their soft feathery touch causing a sigh to escape him as well. Their faces were mere centimeters away, and that gap soon closed as they brought each other into a passionate kiss...

The dream ended all too soon for her, but she was still smiling a bit as she woke. A clone trooper was standing just within the doorway of her bedroom, having apparently been sent to check on her. The expression on his face was unclear, as it was hidden by the helmet he wore.

"Is everything alright, Princess Twilight?" he asked, "You seem to be more cheerful this morning."

Twilight shook some of the morning fatigue from her head and looked up to the trooper with a smile.

"Everything's fine," she replied, "I just had a lovely dream..."

Her eyes gave off a wistful, almost faraway expression when she spoke. If the clone noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

"The others are waiting on you for the next attack," he explained. "We'll be requesting your presence on the bridge soon."

Twilight nodded in response as the clone left, still lost in the memories of last night's dream. As she remembered the last pieces of information given to her, she sprang awake more fully.

"I have to tell the others about this!" she said aloud. Taking a few moments to straighten her mane and at least look more presentable, Twilight exited her private chambers and rushed off in the direction of the command deck, in the hopes of finding at least one of the other few people who would be able to help inform the others.

TD's rogue personalities.

* * *

"Alright, listen up teams!" Bill called out to the elite squads before him, and then some. "Princess Twilight has traveled to TD's world to try and get some information on his whereabouts. We're not sure when she'll arrive or what information will be given, so I suggest you all be prepared. The enemy is still out there, and I'll need you guys to hold the fort when me and the other Supreme Leaders chosen for the job are summoned to take down TD. That is all. Dismissed!"

Crystal looked at T-bone.

"How much do you think TD's allies are going to throw at us if they attack?" The unicorn mare asked. "And be honest; I want to know what you truly think."

"Personally, I think they're on their last ropes," he told her. "Their employer has gone to who-knows-where, and so far has failed to meet his end of the bargain with them. They may just be trying to hold out on us now. Though if they get desperate, I have no doubt they'll hit us with everything they have."

"Understatement of the century," Bill commented as he walked over to them. He was currently holding Flurry Heart in his arms, having decided to watch over her for a little while before he was forced to leave. The baby alicorn gurgled happily up at him and he chuckled. Crystal nodded, before she looked at Flurry Heart, smiling.

"Anyone know where Cobra is?" the unicorn asked. "He should have been with us during the briefing."

"I asked him to do me a favor. He should be here in a few more seconds," Bill replied. Just then, Princess Celestia walked into the room with a familiar male alicorn; Phantom Void.

"With you gone, this war will be much more difficult should the enemy decide to attack once more," she said to the smaller alicorn.

"Luna goes home," he stated. "This will end badly, and I don't wish for her to see it."

"Agreed," Celestia nodded. There was a hint in her voice that made Phantom look up at her, then chuckle.

"You already know about us, don't you?" he asked.

"Phantom Void, you were not the first choice I had in mind for my sister," Celestia answered. "She should have somepony more... settled. But she decides whom she loves, and I won't go between you. If anything... you have my blessing."

Phantom looked surprised while Celestia just giggled lightly. Then the alicorn bowed his head in respect.

"Thank you, Tia," he said.

"Hey matchmakers!" Red called over to them. "We have bigger fish to fry here!"

They just laughed a little at the hedgehog's remark, and even Red couldn't help but smile a bit. Crystal rolled her eyes, amused at what was going on. It was then that Cobra walked up, the SandWing wearing his helmet once more, while he now carried a massive double bladed axe on his back.

"Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" He asked, a grin on his face. Crystal eyed the dragon; she didn't have any proof, but she was certain he was hiding something.

"The briefing," Bill stated. "I need you guys to run the fort while I'm gone with Red and the others when Twilight puts the plan in motion."

"Assuming she even has one," Red remarked.

"Do not underestimate the Princess," Phantom warned. "There's more to her than what meets the eye."

Crystal nodded, shooting a barely concealed glare at Red. Cobra nodded as well, his black eyes on Bill.

"We can do that. I've dealt with situations like this back on Pyrrhia," the SandWing said, before realizing what he had said. "And there goes me trying to keep it a secret," the dragon muttered under his breath inaudibly.

"Is there something wrong about that?" T-bone asked, not entirely understanding how that'd be a problem. Cobra sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"No, I just think you all should know the truth about me," The SandWing explained. "I'm not just another SandWing in the Kingdom of Sand. I'm actually the General of the SandWing army... I've been keeping it a secret because I always fight alongside my soldiers on Pyrrhia, so I was going to do the same here, and I was afraid you wouldn't let me if you knew."

The dragon seemed slightly ashamed of what he had done with hiding his true identity, casting his eyes down towards the ground. It was Red who spoke first.

"Ah, don't beat yourself up, mate!" he said. "If anything, you're more than welcomed into our squads. And you're not the only one. Me, for example, I'm a general of an entire kingdom's army."

"I used to be the leader of my own Clone division," T-bone added.

"And I used to be a prince before my father was overthrown," Phantom looked up, then he smiled.

"Well, I'm glad I was finally able to get that off my back," the SandWing said. "I don't like keeping secrets."

"Welcome to the Circle of Trust," Bill chuckled. He then heard a yawn from Flurry. "I'd better put this little one to bed. Cya guys later."

He walked off towards the chambers where Flurry's crib was stationed. As he did, Red got a humored look.

"It's a good thing he decided to do that, because it's almost time for us to go," he said.

"What do you mean?" Phantom asked.

"It's called Fourth Wall Breaking Predictions!" Red replied. "Check this out. In three... two... one... bye bye!"

Right when he finished speaking, he and Phantom disappeared in a flash of light.

"What the- where'd he go?!" Screech exclaimed.

"How does he bloody do that?" T-bone asked. Cobra blinked, before shrugging.

"When you have a girlfriend who can literally disguise herself and pop out of nowhere, stuff like that isn't really that astonishing," the SandWing said dryly. Crystal shot the dragon a look.

"Well, maybe you should try to be astonished by more things then," the unicorn countered.

* * *

TD chuckled to himself as he stood in the chilling temperatures of a kind of hall, staring at a group of warriors before him. Each warrior was armed with a weapon of some kind and their armor itself was made of solid ice. For TD had arrived in a place that almost none knew about; a place where one of his brother's resided in and ruled. This was his mission all along, for if he could kill his brother, then he could become even more powerful and nothing would be able to stop him.

"Seanie, I'm home!" he called in a mock tone of greeting. The warriors parted to reveal a human that seemed to be at least a year younger than TD. He had the same color eyes and hair, and he almost looked like his twin save for a few other distinguishing features on his face. To top it all, while he did have a beard, it was closely shaved and his hair was much longer, almost down to his neck in the back. Like all the other warriors before TD, he was wearing armor made of solid ice and a weapon, a sword to be precise, was in his hand. Unlike the others, he seemed to be surrounded by a kind of aura of power that was visible to see. Upon noticing TD, he gave TD a grim expression as four more Ice Warriors with similar auras came by his side.

"Welcome to party," the leader said with a sudden smile. "Did you bring a gift?"

"Actually, yes. It's called a painful death!" TD countered.

"Oh, in that case I'll pass. But here, have mine! Imprisonment!"

Immediately, the others started to cut their hands and blood dripped from their hands as they surrounded the chaotic entity. However, before they could whatever it was they were doing, a sudden blast of magic separated them from the original five and a cackling laughter filled the halls as Bill Cipher appeared before them.

"Don't go yet!" he laughed. "The party's just begun!"

As he spoke, Dr. Facilier appeared beside him as well, and the Nazgul beside TD, sword at the ready. The leader, Sean (in case the nickname wasn't obvious) sighed.

"Well, I'm outmatched if you have to fight all of you alone," he said. "But as that's not the case, I'll create myself insurance!"

Sean then unexpectedly stabbed himself in the gut and fell to the ground, presumably dead. However, when he did that, the other warriors behind him started to rush out the building. Only the other four that had stood beside him remained. TD growled.

"Fine. You've chosen death then!" he roared. "Prepare to die!"

He started to charge up his spells to attack, but then felt a disturbance behind him and turned to see Twilight and many of her friends with her.

"What?! How-?" he started, but before he could speak a spell from her horn struck him, and both the heroes and TD disappeared. Bill Cipher and his minions looked around.

"Well, this is awkward," he managed. "Cya!"

He disappeared in a flash of light, while Facilier and the Nazgul disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As soon as they did, Sean woke up and stood to his feet as his men all returned to the halls...

* * *

 **The final battle approaches! I promise, some unanswered questions will be answered there, except for TD's brother just now. That is to purposely remain a mystery.**

 **Cya in the final fight!**


	9. The Final Fight to End The War

**"And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air..."**

 **I should just start before he sings the whole thing. So please enjoy!**

 **"...gave proof through the night that our flag was still there..."**

 **Warning: LONG READ!**

* * *

"So, why did Pinkie drag you here again?" Diego asked Chuck as they relaxed in the meeting room at Central Command with Bill and Flurry. For some reason, Chuck had been brought along for the ride, and now he was sitting in the rather comfortable seats reserved for the meetings onboard the flagship.

"Because..." He stopped and thought about it. "I don't really know."

"Can't deny that the seats are comfy," Bill noted, giving Flurry a boop on the nose while he spoke. The filly squealed with joy and teleported out of his grip so she was now flying around in the air. Bill smiled and used his telekinesis to grab her and bring her back. "Sorry Flurry, but I can't let you fly around in this room too much. You might hit one of Red's ceiling appliances."

"Does anyone want to tell me why I'm here?" Chuck asked.

"Probably some crap involving the plot," Bill said aloud.

"Sometimes, I forget that you can break the Fourth Wall," Diego stated.

"Same could be said to you," Bill answered, "Especially since your record is almost nonexistent."

"Oh, good. Very explanative answer." Chuck muttered adjusting himself in his seat.

"I don't think that's a word," Red's voice remarked, as the hedgehog in question walked inside the room, wrench in hand.

"So what?" Bill asked, "Chuck's not written by the same author."

"Point taken," Red nodded, then walked over to one of the computer monitors in the room, switching it on.

"Explanative. ex·plan·a·tive. adjective. Synonymous with explanatory." Chuck recited.

"Well apparently, it doesn't exist on our digital thesaurus," Red remarked. He then stared at the monitor harder. "Hey Bill, you didn't have Fiona use that Chaos Emerald yet, did you?"

"No. It's not scheduled for a few hours. Why?" the fox inquired. Diego sat up and his gauntlets activated.

"We've got company," he said aloud.

"Slag," Chuck sighed. "What is it?"

"It has a chaotic signature, but it's not TD thankfully," Red noted. Just then, in a flash of light, Discord appeared before them.

"Discord?!" all four voices reacted at once.

"Long time no see freak face," Chuck smirked, knowing he could say that kind of stuff to him with little to no consequence. Discord made a gesture with his paw and claw, but whenever he opened his mouth he seemed unable to speak. His lips would move as if he was talking, but no audio was heard.

"What's... wrong with him?" Diego asked. Bill seemed to suddenly get interested and momentarily let go of Flurry, allowing the alicorn to explore.

"His reading are wrong," he said, curiosity in his tone.

"You think it's an imposter?" Chuck suggested.

"No," Red spoke up, "It's the real one. His memories show no lies. But his energy is... depleted. We're only seeing a portion of his actual being."

"So, he split himself?" Diego asked. Discord nodded vigorously in response, confirming their suspicions.

"Where's the other one?" Chuck asked. Discord started to try and speak, but Red stopped him.

"Tell me with your mind," he said, "I'll be your translator."

Discord nodded, then closed his eyes. Red almost immediately started talking in Discord's voice.

"Part if me is still trapped inside TD's castle. I was forced to split my personality in two, so I could escape and warn you guys. He's planning something. Something big. And he claims it will be your end."

"Tell us something we don't know," Diego muttered.

"Something's wrong with him," Discord's voice continued from Red, "TD... isn't himself. He's acting like... someone who's simply using his body or appearance, but isn't the real thing."

"So... what's to be done?" Chuck asked.

"Wait wait," Red spoke, this time in his own voice, "He's making sense. TD, when he killed those innocent civilians... he never does that. Not since Bill and I separated from him. He made it into a code that he is not to break without dire consequences."

"You're right!" Bill caught on, just barely stopping Flurry from chewing on an electric wire with his telekinesis as he spoke, "And recently, he's been sending us all dreams that showed him in pain or in some kind of danger."

"All of us?" Diego asked, raising an eyebrow. "I'm not sure... Chuck?"

"I... suppose I can recall something of that sort." He admitted coyly.

"I think... Discord may be right," Red began, but was stopped by the opening of the doors as two other figures rushed in; Fluttershy and Twilight.

"Guys! There's something I've gotta-" Twilight started, but stopped when she saw Discord in the room. Fluttershy was the first to respond of the two.

"Discord!" she exclaimed, tackling him with a tight embrace as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I missed you so much!"

If Discord's voice was working, he would've said the same, but since that wasn't possible he simply held her tightly against him, stroking her mane a bit in a comforting way.

"Warms your heart, in a weird pony-on-dragon... snake... lion... whatever kind of way," Chuck remarked.

"Shh!" Red scolded, then turned back to admire the cute couple, "Don't spoil it for them."

"Uh, Twilight?" Bill questioned, "What were you saying?"

"Huh?" Twilight snapped out of her surprise, "Oh! I just had a dream about TD."

"We all have," Diego started.

"No! This was different!" Twilight protested, "This time, he appeared in the dream personally!"

"How do you know for sure?" Chuck asked. Twilight's face turned red for a moment.

"He... touched me," she admitted. "And it was real."

"Like in a Cath-" Chuck began, before getting interrupted by Pinkie's hoof over his lips, as she suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Really?" Pinkie asked.

"Where did she-? You know what, I'm gonna ask," Red stated. "Twilight, please continue."

"He told me... something's taken over him," she said, "He's not doing this willingly. And he needs our help."

Bill suddenly stood to his feet and started walking away, Flurry still in tow.

"Nope! No!" he shouted, "I separated from him so I wouldn't get mixed up with this stuff again!"

Red glared at him. "Are you really that selfish?"

"Selfish!?" Bill turned back to them. "I watched as he killed millions with no remorse. I watched him get into all kinds of trouble that I later had to get him out of. I was forced to help him complete his evil deeds. I'm NOT getting mixed in this again!"

"Bill, he's different from then!" Twilight reasoned.

"Tell that to the people he killed earlier in this fight!" Bill snapped.

"Did you not even listen to what we were saying?" Diego asked. He's not in control!"

Bill looked like he was going to protest again, but then Flurry made a strange noise and he looked to her. Her face seemed to have a pleading expression and her thoughts that he was sensing from her seemed to reflect what the others were asking of him.

"I... how do I know that he won't just prove us wrong?" Bill asked in a final attempt to stay out of it. "And what good would it do? Even Chuck doesn't like him around, so why bother saving him?"

"I never said that..." Chuck shrugged before making a serious face. "And 'Even Chuck'? I may be a bottom of the barrel addition to the roster, but I have feelings too."

Bill looked to him, then to the others, then to Flurry. At last, he seemed to break.

"Fine," he said with a sigh. "How do we stop him?"

Twilight walked over to the monitor Red was standing at and pulled up a picture of a particular mirror back in Canterlot.

"I'm going to his world," she said with confidence, "He told me that there's someone there who may be able to help."

"His world?" Chuck asked.

"Well, it's your world too Chuck," Twilight added.

"Oh frag." Chuck remarked.

"It's probably our best shot," Red admitted. "I don't have anything else I can think of other than to hold him off here as long as possible."

"Wait, but couldn't this be a trap?" Diego asked.

"If it's a trap, then it's poorly laid if it holds the key to his destruction," Bill stated. "But he's right. Twilight, do you really trust him that much?"

Twilight looked Bill in the eyes, confirming her answer before she had even spoken.

"With my life."

"Then I guess we had better get going, huh?" Chuck asked.

"Wait, you're coming too?" Twilight asked.

"No offense Chuck, but I doubt you'll be in an area that you'll be familiar with," Red pointed out.

"Dude, I've been living in an area I'm not too familiar with for a while." He replied, vaguely imitating Soos from Gravity Falls. "But hey, don't want me to come? I'll sit this one out I guess."

"No no!" Twilight replied, a little quickly, "You... can come. I might need some help in case we do end up in a place you recognize."

"Hooray! I'm useful!" He remarked.

"Since when were you not?" Diego asked. "Those drinks were pretty helpful for some of our boys, and using the tavern as a refuge for civilians was a good effort on your part."

"Yeah," Red added, "I'd hardly say you weren't useful."

"Guys," Bill interrupted, "Focus. We need to get Twilight and Chuck to Canterlot on the ASAP. Signal the teams." He looked to Flurry and sighed. "And someone find a sitter for Flurry please. As much as I like her, she's only gonna get in the way."

"Ehh don't worry about it kid. That's what my folks said about me 'til I was about 20," Chuck said, tussling Flurry's mane.

"Twenty?" Red chuckled. "Boi, who are you?"

"Alright team, let's move," Bill ordered, walking out of the room with Flurry sitting on his shoulder like a parrot. Twilight couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"I think Cadence should invite him to be part of the family," she joked as she followed the fox out of the room.

"You don't need an invite necessarily. I had an uncle who just made himself part of our family. His name was Lenny. Nice guy. He showed up at family get-togethers from time to time, always asked me if I had smokes on me," Chuck stated.

Diego laughed. "You, my friend, had a messed up childhood."

"Let's go!" Bill called from the halls, "Before I turn you into jelly!" A gurgle came from Flurry and he said to her, "No, I wouldn't really do that. Especially to your aunt."

"Can he talk to babies?" Twilight asked Red in confusion. The hedgehog simply shrugged and followed them out the door.

* * *

The Canterlot High statue in the front of the school shimmered and glowed for a bit before depositing a human version of Twilight and Chuck out onto the pavement. Twilight thankfully had anticipated the exit and managed to stay on her feet. Chuck, however, almost ended up falling over and Twilight was forced to quickly grab his hand to keep him from hitting the cement.

"Thanks." He stated as he stood up on his legs. One might think he would not have been able to thanks to adapting to the pony lifestyle, but he spent the first twenty years of his life on two legs; he knew what he was doing. Twilight looked around and was slightly annoyed.

"He could've at least specified the time of day on Earth when we'd arrive," she remarked, noticing that it was late in the afternoon. The school would be closing soon.

"So? Let's enjoy what life has to offer for the evening. Ever visit a jazz club?" Chuck asked. "They probably aren't your speed, people let loose there." He chuckled.

"Very funny," Twilight grumbled. Right when she did, the bell rang and people started to leave the school in droves. Twilight scanned the crowd the best she could, and soon found a familiar face, who was struggling to reach her as well.

"Sunset!" she called.

"Twilight!" the pony-turned human called back, rushing into a big hug. She then pulled away to speak more clearly.

"I just got your message," Sunset said to her.

"And did you find anything?" Twilight asked.

"Sadly, no," Sunset replied, "At least nothing out of the ordinary." She then noticed Chuck beside her. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh!" Twilight exclaimed. "Sunset, this is Chuck. Chuck, Sunset Shimmer."

"Charmed. Name's Chuck, swing-ingest cat in town." Chuck grinned, donning a mock Bing Crosby tone of voice. "Before you ask, I'm taken, and the answer to whom just may surprise you."

"Pinkie Pie," Sunset said immediately. "Twilight filled me in that she found a new special somepony, but she never told me that you were once a human like TD." She smirked. "I figured that part out on my own."

"Huh, that was a lot less climactic than I thought." He remarked.

"So, what's the plan?" Sunset asked, as they started walking away from the crowd.

"I don't know," Twilight admitted. "He said someone would be here to help. Someone who looked familiar..."

Just then, someone bumped into Twilight and they both fell to the ground, the one on top of the other. Twilight managed to get a good look at the figure who had bumped into her, and she almost felt like she was having deja vu. The figure who had bumped into her looked EXACTLY like TD, but with the red skin that his pony form sported and the eyes of his Changeling form.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry!" the boy apologized, "I wasn't paying attention!"

"No no! You're fine," Twilight finally managed, standing up. "I wasn't paying attention either..."

The two stared at each other for a moment, both acting as if they had seen a familiar face.

"Lookit that." Chuck smirked. "Hey buddy, I've heard of a Redskins fan before, but what you're sporting is ridicu-" He then noticed his own skin was also red, due to that being his pony self's fur color. "Ah frag," He sighed.

The boy looked to Chuck, then did something unexpected: he smirked.

"It's annoying when your own jokes backfire, hey Chuck?" he asked. This startled everyone naturally, for they had not revealed their names to him yet.

"It didn't backfire." Chuck stated coyly. "I just didn't account for the fact I'd have the skin of a tomato." He muttered. "And how do you know my name, cherry face?"

"Is it not obvious?" he asked in an accent.

"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Twilight asked. The boy looked thoughtful, then smiled again.

"Not me personally," he explained, "But you are well acquainted with one of my extensions of my very being. After all..." He looked Twilight in the eyes as he finished. "... You're the one who saved me from myself."

A silence fell upon them as he let his words sink in. Then...

"William?" Twilight asked.

"William?" the boy repeated, "Yes... That's my name. You know my other form, TD. But he is simply an extension of myself, as Red and Bill are rogue personalities of TD." He smiled warmly. "I am the one whom they all originate from."

"Well, that's obvious. We didn't we see that all along?" Chuck asked sarcastically. "I know that makes perfect sense to me."

"Not everypony has your intellect, genius," Sunset muttered. William just laughed.

"Come on, even I thought it was obvious," he joked. He then looked serious. "So, you need help to fight TD, don't you?"

"Yes," Twilight replied sadly, "He's gone... I don't know what's happened to him, but he needs our help. And ironically, the only way to do that is to defeat him."

"Irony is a cruel thing," William agreed. "Like the fact that all of this is happening because of something I wrote on a computer."

"Just to specify, you mean a fanfiction," Chuck raised a finger.

"Ding ding ding!" William congratulated. "Give the man a prize!"

"But... that doesn't actually work like that, does it?" Sunset asked.

"See for yourself," William said, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to her. Sunset peered at it for a few seconds, then looked away in surprise.

"That literally just described everything we have done since your arrival here," she said, at a loss for words.

"So, this seems like a real handy time to write, oh I don't know? 'And so our heroes solved the problem easy peasy and Chuck lost his holiday weight without having to exercise.' After all, it seems like a great and convenient way to just eliminate every issue at hand here." Chuck suggested.

"You can't rush art, Chuck," William said, "Although, I can give you what you need. TD's fled to another world, one that you can't follow him to without help. That's where I come in."

"How exactly?" Twilight asked.

"Like this..."

William pulled out a laptop and opened it up to show a screen with writing on it. The current writing showed sentences and words from all the way up to that point and he typed something into the computer.

"Portal suddenly appears that leads straight to TD," he typed. "Meanwhile, certain individuals from other worlds disappear to same location."

Right when he finished, a portal appeared next to them. Sunset looked a bit mad.

"Show off," she murmured.

"I'm the author," William countered, closing the laptop again, "I can do whatever I want. And you can't really argue about it."

"Must be nice." Chuck muttered. "C'mon, let's go." He said, motioning to the portal. Twilight nodded and started for the portal, but William stopped her for a moment.

"Be careful," he said, "I... wouldn't want to lose you so soon. Also, you will be returned to pony form on the other side."

Twilight smiled and gave him a short hug. "Thank you."

She took a breath and jumped through into the portal, Chuck following her. As soon as they were gone and the portal closed behind them, Sunset looked to William with worry as he sighed heavily and said something disheartening aloud.

"I hate writing this part..."

* * *

"So, would it count as cheating if you went for one of the split personalities?" Chuck asked Twilight when they landed. "I'm just saying, say this whole thing goes south you should keep your options open."

"In the case of Bill and Red, it probably would Chuck," Twilight said bluntly. "Since they've split, they're technically different people, yet also the same person... it's hard to wrap your head around admittedly. Plus, Bill's married, so that would be one less that's available."

"I see your point." He nodded. "But if all else fails, Redskin seems nice." Chuck shrugged.

"He has a name, Chuck," Twilight grumbled, "And we're not losing. Not for his sake."

She stared off into the distance as they continued to walk through what seemed to be an icy landscape. The air was chilly enough to make even the furriest of creatures want to stay indoors. Twilight didn't seem to notice this at all as she pressed onwards, although Chuck couldn't help but notice a sad look in her eyes as they neared the entity they would have to take down.

"Y'alright?" Chuck asked between shivers, catching up to her.

"I'm trekking through an icy wasteland in search of our biggest threat, who also happens to be my coltfriend, hoping to run into our other friends, and finally take down my coltfriend in the hopes that we fix whatever's wrong with him," Twilight replied, a somewhat hysterical look on her face. "I'm freaking out!"

"Oish." Chuck remarked. "Look, sure things don't seem so hot right now, but look at the positive side of things!" He suggested. "See, look look, a snow cone!" He said, slapping a ball of snow onto a cup shaped piece of ice. "In everyone's favorite flavor, plain!" He chuckled frantically. "And sure we can't find our friends, but that makes it like a game! Yeah, a game of hide and seek!" He added. "And... as for the rest... hopefully we can find a way to solve the problem with no harm done... to anyone." He concluded. Twilight managed a small chuckle.

"I know you're trying to help, but maybe you should stop while you're ahead," she suggested.

"Weak!" a voice called in the distance. "Your jokes are weak!"

"Red! Be nice!" another called.

Twilight's face lit up.

"That's them! Come on!" she shouted, breaking into a gallop.

"I try to help, I go out of my way to try to help, I saw no 'thanks' at all. Typical." Chuck muttered before realizing she had galloped off. "Hey!" He exclaimed before galloping after her. The two soon bumped into a group of friendlies. Scanning the crowd, they saw several faces all together: The Master Chief, The Arbiter, Sonic the Hedgehog, Bill Prower, Red the Hedgehog, Tails, Jedi Master Mace Windu, Jedi Master Yoda, Finn and Jake, Lloyd of Ninjago, Stan and Ford Pines, the Mane Seven, Phantom Void, Spyro, Avatar Aang, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Diego Kapila.

The first person (or rather, pony) to react was Pinkie Pie, who made a beeline towards Chuck the moment she spotted him. Her disguise had not been put up yet, but that was probably because there was no point in hiding it where they were.

"Finally! Someone who actually appreciates me!" Chuck beamed, clinging onto her as she hugged him.

"Hey, I appreciate you!" Red called.

"Red, the adults are talking right now," Spyro joked. Red looked like he was about to kill the purple dragon, but then decided against it as there was a whole lot of other people standing around him that would try to stop him. Nearby, Bill made a sigh of relief.

"I am SO glad I put Flurry to bed before that teleportation," he exclaimed.

"The last thing we needed was a baby with us," Aang stated. He then quickly added, "Not that there's anything wrong with that! Babies are cute!"

"Cute and useless," Chuck pointed out.

"Just like you," Pinkie smiled.

"What now?" Chuck asked.

"Kidding!" Pinkie giggled; about what adjective she was kidding, we'll never know.

"Well, one of those two might not be an issue anymore," the Chief stated.

Yoda chuckled. "A special suit, made for such situations, we have. With the hedgehog, it is. Need it, you will."

Red smirked and looked to Chuck.

"Finally, I get to test it out!" he remarked. "Wanna see the latest toy from the toybox, Chuck?"

"Look, Kermit's grandpa just told me about a special suit, I know where this is heading." Chuck grinned. "Frag yeah I wanna see it."

Red smiled and somehow pulled out what looked like a pony-version of an Iron Man suit (but so much fancier looking) from behind his back.

"Say hello to my latest and perhaps greatest invention!" Red announced. "A joint effort from myself, the Galactic Republic, Diego, the UNSC Marines, and the diligent Princess Twilight. I give to you, the Equestrian Civilian Battle Suit! It has it all! Lasers, miniguns, missiles, both homing and regular, jet boots and jetpack if you're not a pegasus, gravity boots, and even a melee mode!" He pointed out a few other features. "Easy to wear and surprisingly comfortable! Complete with heat vision, thermal vision, infrared, night vision, x-ray vision (please use responsibly), a stealth mode, and as a bonus I threw in an air conditioning unit and an AI who helps you out if you're occupied with too many other things!" He stood before it triumphantly. "What do you think?"

"You mean it's a robot suit that essentially grants my childhood wish of becoming a Transformer?" Chuck asked. "You just KNOW I'm down with that." He grinned.

"Well, don't just sit there man!" Finn and Jake shouted simultaneously, "Put it on!"

"Alright." He nodded, putting the suit on. The suit locked around Chuck's body, perfectly fitting around him. "Whoa..." He remarked, his voice now slightly synthesized from the mech suit.

"Like it?" Red asked, still smiling. "I actually made that from scavenged parts. All that metal they threw out made into a legendary weapon."

"That... doesn't sound as great," Aang remarked.

"It is if you look at it from a conservative viewpoint," Twilight replied.

"It makes him look like a scary robot now," Ruby noted.

"I don't know," Weiss stated, "Looks a lot better protected than we are."

"Especially considering that we don't usually wear armor on Remnant," Nora exclaimed excitedly.

"Can we just go now?!" Sonic demanded impatiently, "I know the suit's great and all, but we have an all-powerful entity to take down.

"He's not all-powerful!" the Equestrians shouted at once, except for Pinkie who apparently had been complimenting the Aribter's weapon choice.

"To infinity..." Chuck grinned, igniting the jet pack. "AND BEYOND!" He laughed, flying up into the air. "Let's go entity hunting!" He called, arming a minigun on one arm and a missile launcher on the other.

"Follow the leader," Bill muttered, as the rest followed Chuck into the distance.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

They now stood on a barren, dead planet that Twilight had managed to teleport them to using the spell given to her at Canterlot High. TD was before them, looking as furious as a rabid dog.

"You've. Ruined. EVERYTHING!" TD shouted at the heroes in anger. "I could've finally ended my brother's life, and you had to come around and ruin my fun!"

"Eeyup! Definitely not the TD we know," Applejack commented.

"No kidding." Chuck remarked, hovering in mid-air. If it wasn't clear before, it was now clear to everyone that TD wasn't himself

"You're never taking that off are you?" Pinkie asked her coltfriend.

"When it's pried off of my cold, dead carcass sweetheart." Chuck replied, prepping any weapon currently available in anticipation.

"That can be arranged!" TD shouted up to him, making it seem as if he was the first target.

"You wanna party?" Chuck asked. "Let's party" He laughed, flying high up into the air. "This is Chuck S. Chipper with the weather. The report calls for rain today... LEAD RAIN!" He laughed, beginning to fire off a barrage of bullets. TD pulled up a shield and blocked all of Chuck's fire.

"It's not that simple to take me on, Chuck!" he shouted, "You should know that by now!"

He fired a blast of fire up at Chuck, but the shot was deflected by Chuck's own personal shield on his suit.

"William, stop this!" Twilight shouted, causing the entity to actually turn to her. His expression suddenly turned to one of worry and they all could see that the true TD had managed to escape for a brief moment.

"Kick my butt already!" he shouted, before he shouted in anger and pain, as the monster that controlled him took over again.

"You shouldn't just say things like that." Chuck grinned. "Someone might take that literally. Good thing I've got my steel-toes on." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" TD shouted, firing another blast of fire. This time, however, it was stopped by Red, who took the brunt of the blow with his body. He grunted in pain as his body was covered in third degree burns, then the burns slowly dispersed as his healing factor worked at repairing the damage.

"All at once!" the hedgehog shouted, charging the entity.

"You heard him!" Bill added, charging as well with Sonic at his side, as the Chief and Arbiter pulled out their Assault Rifle and Plasma Rifle (respectively) and began blasting away at TD. While they did this, Aang started attacking TD with all of the elements at his command, minus fire in the fear that TD would use the flames against him. Tails, Stan, and Ford stood back prepping some kind of arm cannons they had brought, while Finn and Jake, and the Remnant teams also joined the charge.

"This seems... unfair," Starlight started, until she saw many of their allies that had charged in get knocked aside by a single energy blast from TD.

"Not anymore," Phantom Void replied, then the Son of Sombra also charged in with a burst of dark magic.

"Oh... Frag yes!" Chuck grinned, watching Phantom Void and charging with the others, humming _"Eye of the Tiger"_ by Survivor as he did so. And so, the fight began. The heroes swarmed TD from all sides, hitting him from every angle and at every opportunity that was granted to them. TD tried countering back and managed to hold out rather well, but it was clear that he was struggling against so many opponents at once, each with their own weakness he had to take into account. Needless to say, it was difficult for both sides of the fight. Eventually, TD managed to separate most of the heroes enough to get Twilight separated temporarily. He reached out for her in an attempt to kill her, then suddenly his body glowed brightly and his voice emitted from him, though his lips never moved.

"Strike now, Twilight!" he shouted, "I can't hold him much longer!"

"NOW!" Twilight yelled, "Hit him with everything you've got!"

The Elements all banded together and transformed into the forms they had used to take down Tirek, Lloyd prepared the largest blast of golden energy he'd ever created, Sonic turned into Super Sonic with the Emeralds, Red and Bill rushed a distance away from the fight and prepared to perform a double boost, Aang went into the Avatar State, the Chief and Arbiter prepared to fire a laser cannon from each of their respective nations, Diego (after a nod from his friends) transformed into his Grimm self and charged up the dark powers of Salem at his disposal, Spyro charged up all the magic at his disposal, Tails, Ford and Stan pointed the finished cannon at TD as it charged up, Yoda and Mace prepared for some kind of Force attack, and Chuck...

"I'm ready to rock." Chuck smirked, weapons emerging from every hidden compartment of the suit. "John Goodman give me strength." He growled in anticipation.

"On my signal!" Red called, as he and Bill performed the Double Boost.

"Three... two... one... NOW!"

"I... have... THE POWER!" Chuck bellowed out, as all of his weapons fired at once. "Not bad for a liquor jokey!" He laughed to himself as an army's worth of firepower came from the suit strapped to his body. All at once, everyone attacked TD in their own fashion; whether by laser, rocket, magic blast, or melee attack. The explosion that occurred was so huge, they all found it surprising that they were still alive. Not to mention the noise it made after their brains registered the sound.

"Did... did we win?" Chuck asked as the dust began to clear. But when the dust cleared, TD could still be seen standing. Granted, he looked like he had walked out of a fire and gotten burned several times. The light dimmed and energy built up in his body.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, releasing a burst of energy that caused all of the heroes to power down or their weapons shatter. For Chuck, however, it caused an EMP effect on his suit while he was high enough to reach terminal velocity.

"Hey... what's going on?" Chuck asked, as he noticed the suit was no longer functioning. He then looked down at the ground. "Oh frag..." He remarked as he fell, mere seconds later crashing down to the ground like a meteor.

"CHUCKIE!" Pinkie screeched, rushing over to Chuck along with Red and the rest of the Elements. Red and Pinkie reached him at the same time. While Pinkie tried to wrench Chuck's helmet off, Red started talking to the suit's AI, who had only now reactivated.

"Cindy, status of occupant?" he asked.

"Status: critical," the suit remarked, "Impact absorbers managed to cushion most of the blow, but he's still hurt bad, sir. It's possible that he may not-"

"Thank you, Cindy," Red interrupted, for once knowing when it was not a good time to say such things. "That'll do."

Pinkie by then managed to rip the helmet off of Chuck as the others caught up with her.

"Surprise..." Chuck wheezed, both eyes bruised heavily, blood coming from his nostrils and a variety of teeth missing from the crash. "You think this is bad, you should..." He then stopped and cringed in pain, not able to finish his sentence. "Critical indeed..." He coughed.

"Did you have to damage my best suit?" Red joked, then more seriously, "Stay with me, man. You're gonna get out of this. Just... hang in there."

"Chuck..." Twilight managed, "Please, don't give up on us."

"We need ya around, Sugarcube," Applejack added.

"I still have to get your suit tailored," Rarity remarked, "I'll add in that extra pocket for you if you stay."

"I'm... not... gonna cry..." Rainbow Dash stammered, her voice already cracking with emotion. Fluttershy was crying too much to be able to talk.

"Chuckie..." Pinkie managed, her Changeling eyes glowing slightly in the now darkened air, "Please... don't leave me... please!"

"As much as I don't wanna, at this point I don't have a lot of say in the matter." He chuckled a little before coughing, blood dripping down from his lips and onto his body. "Don't cry for me, not now... there's a lot more at hand... I can only hope... that despite the wrongs I've done... that whoever it is that'll be judging all I did... that he is able to give me mercy..." He stammered, using what little strength he had left, he held Pinkie's hoof in his. "I was always told by many people... that I would never amount anything..." He looked around at those gathered around him. "I think it's safe to say I proved them wrong... I... I love each and every one of you... you most of all..." He took one long look at Pinkie. "Remember me... though I have to say goodbye... Remember me... don't let it... make you... cry..."

With that, his hoof gave out and slunk to the ground, the rest of his body sprawling down like a rag doll, the essence of life gone.

"No... NO!" Pinkie wailed, clutching the lifeless body to herself as she released all her anguish and sorrow. The others all expressed their grief as well in their own manners, some more subtle than others. An evil laugh broke through their moment.

"How touching," TD spoke, his voice clearly not his own, "But then last words usually are. You're next, Foxy!"

Another burst of magic appeared in his hands and he fired them at Bill, who was too in shock over Chuck's death to react in time. The others looked on as the beam got closer... then was stopped by a two-tailed figure part-way. Tails got the full brunt of the blow and was sent flying several yards away. He struck a rock and a sickening crack was heard from his body.

"TAILS!" Sonic cried, while almost right after Bill cried out, "MILES!"

The hedgehog and fox both rushed over to the side of the fallen genius, Bill lifting his head gently.

"Tails... buddy..." Sonic's voice cracked.

"Miles... stay with me!" Bill pleaded, "Don't give up on me! Don't you do it!"

Tails started whispering something, and they fell silent as they strained to hear him.

"...S-sonic..." Tails managed, blood dripping from his mouth. "...You were always... like a brother to me... Thanks... for the adventure..." He then turned his head to Bill. "...Uncle... I'm proud... to have you... as part of my... family... I-I... love you..."

Bill felt as if his heart had shattered. "I... love you too, little buddy."

He gently placed his head against Tails's, crying softly as TD laughed once again.

"So close, and yet so far," he taunted, as he charged up one final blast to annihilate them all. He fired the blast... only to have it stop a few feet away from his hand and disintegrate. TD was surprised, but even more so when he realized that the power that had accomplished this was coming from Bill. Everyone turned to see the Mobian fox staring hard at TD, an enraged look on his face. His eyes were now glowing red and his image had been engulfed in a white light, as he activated a power he had not used for over one hundred years on Mobius.

The power of the Terror of Dimensions.

"Go get him," Red encouraged softly as Bill levitated into the air.

"...Kick... his butt..." Tails added, a smile on his face.

Bill roared with rage and charged into TD at light speeds, sending the entity flying far away. TD recovered and flew at Bill himself, but when they collided, it was TD who was the loser, flying back again with a bewildered expression. Bill then flew back into him with his sword drawn, landing a flurry of blows on TD's form. Meanwhile, his friends below all cheered him on.

"Get him, Bill!" Team RWBY and JNRP called out.

"Kick his flank!" the Equestrians shouted.

"You can do it, Bill!" Lloyd cheered, "Give it your all!"

TD tried to fight back, but the fact that he was fighting for control inwardly coupled with Bill's newfound power made it impossible for him to counter the fox's attacks in time. Soon, TD became a rag doll that Bill mercilessly tossed about, beating the tar out of him with his fists, slicing into him with his sword, or smashing him into the ground with his psychic powers. With every attack, TD seemed to finally get weaker, a sign that he was regaining full control and the monster within was finally being defeated. Eventually, TD lay on the ground, looking at Bill in wonder.

"What are you?" a dark voice asked from TD's body, his lips not even moving when he spoke. Bill walked over to TD, still shining brightly, and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I'm the Guardian of Mobius, and TD's rogue personality," he stated, before landing a final punch to the entity's face. TD fell to the ground unconscious and some kind of dark stream exited his body from the mouth, before dispersing into the wind, never to be seen again. Bill stopped glowing and he fell to one knee, rather winded. A silence fell over the group as they took in what had happened. It was over. TD was beaten, but now that it was over no one felt any joy in it, especially Twilight. She simply continued to stare at the body of her coltfriend, tears streaming down her cheek.

 _It didn't work..._ she thought sadly, _He's gone... for good..._

Just then, TD stirred slightly. Twilight blinked, thinking she had imagined it at first. Then TD moved again and a groan was heard from him. Everyone turned to look, some still on edge in case something bad happened. TD started to rise, but seemed to have some difficulty and fell back down. Then, they heard him speak.

"Twilight? Red? Bill? Anyone I know who won't kill me on the spot?"

Twilight didn't waste a second. Without any regards to what may happen, she rushed over to him and used her body as a form of support for him when he tried to rise again. TD managed to get to his knees and looked up to Twilight. The alicorn searched his eyes hopefully for any sign that he was back.

"William?" she asked. The human looked her in the eyes and she saw them revert into his draconic eyes from his pony form, giving off a smile only she could see in them. A hand reached out slowly and brushed her cheek gently.

"It's me, Twi," TD said to her, the monster completely gone, "Just me..."

It was the only confirmation she needed. Twilight smiled and threw both her hooves and wings around him, as his arms circled around her smaller form and returned her gesture. Tears started to fall from her eyes again, but this time they were tears of joy. As sad as events had turned out, everyone couldn't help but feel happy for the reunited couple. TD released Twilight after a minute and then with her help he rose to his feet. His strength seemed to have returned as he looked about him at the heroes and friends before him. Then he suddenly remembered.

"Chuck! Tails! Oh no! What have I done?" he exclaimed. Without hesitation, he rushed over to Tails, who was only just now beginning to fade away. TD knelt down to him, but before he could do anything, Bill walked over to him.

"Wait..." the fox said, "Before you try anything... promise me that you're really back. Because, all my life... I've only known you to be evil. So... promise me..."

TD made a small smile. "I promise. Cross my heart and hope to fly-"

"Okay, I get it," Bill interrupted. TD chuckled, then closed his eyes and placed one hand over Tails. A glow emitted from him, then Tails suddenly gasped loudly and he seemed fully restored. Blood stopped coming out of his mouth and his body no longer was broken. Bill was speechless with joy, settling for a hug with his nephew over words. TD then turned his attention to Chuck, whom Pinkie Pie was still cradling to herself fondly, Red beside her. The suit had been fully removed and the bartender's body was in full view. TD walked slowly over to Pinkie and looked down to Chuck's body.

"Of all the ones I'd take out first... why was it him?" TD asked no one in particular. He then looked to Pinkie, giving his full attention to her. "I'm... so sorry... I never... ever... would have done this... willingly."

"He's... he's gone!" She cried. "I'm never gonna see him again!"

"Pinkie," TD said almost inaudibly, which caught her attention long enough. "Pinkie," he said louder, "I can't expect you to forgive me for this, even if it wasn't done willingly... but I can bring him back to you." He knelt down to her level. "Do you trust me?"

"You..." She sniffled and wiped her eye. "You can?"

"Yes... but I need your consent," TD continued. "So I ask again... do you trust me?"

She nodded. "If you can bring him back... I completely trust you."

TD gave a small smile, then with a flash of light he brought out a flower Pinkie was familiar with. For TD had used it once before to save Twilight's life when she was almost killed by King Sombra; a Fire Flower. TD placed it close to Chuck and sang softly to the flower:

 _"Flower, gleam and glow_  
 _Let your power shine_  
 _Make the clock reverse_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _Heal what has been hurt_  
 _Change the Fates'_ _design_  
 _Save what has been lost_  
 _Bring back what once was mine_

 _What once was mine..."_

As he sang, the flower glowed and Pinkie could see some energy from the flower enter Chuck as TD sang. Once the song was over, TD put the flower away and looked to Chuck as he waited for the effects to take place. No more than two seconds later, one of Chuck's eyes opened, and then the other, he stammered a little and felt up and down his body.

"What? I'm... I'm alive!" He exclaimed. Pinkie made a huge gasp, then crushed Chuck into a big hug.

"YOU'RE BACK!" She screamed joyfully. "You'rebackyou'rebackyou'rebackyou'rebackyou'reback!"

"Yes, I'm back." He smiled at her. "Miss me?" He asked, almost rhetorically. Just then, he received a small punch on the shoulder as Red smirked at him.

"You big idiot!" he said to Chuck playfully, "That's not how you're supposed to skydive!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash added just as teasingly. "You're supposed to bring a parachute, you doof!"

"You guys are pretty lucky I'm not dead. Those jokes woulda made you look like real jerks five minutes ago," Chuck remarked. "And about that..." He looked to TD. "Thanks." He smiled sincerely.

"What are you thanking me for?" TD asked, "Killing you or bringing you back?" He received a smack to the back of his head from Twilight for that, so he cleared his throat and tried again. "You're welcome Chuck. And welcome back."

"Happy to be here," He grinned.

"Well, that adds yet another thing to my list of things to fix," Red said aloud, looking to the suit. He reached down to the helmet compartment and pulled out some kind of chip. "At least I can say Cindy is undamaged."

"Save the tinkering of your suit for later, Red," Diego stated as he and his friends came forward.

"Mr. Chuck! You're alive!" Ruby squealed, rushed over to the pony and giving him a big bear hug.

"Ruby, calm down!" Weiss scolded, "Give the poor creature time to breathe."

"Ah, cut her some slack Weiss," Yang chuckled, "She's just expressing what we all feel."

"Please, Mr. Chuck is my father. Call me Chuck," The pony chuckled a little. "I'm just happy to be back. You do NOT wanna know where I've been."

TD giggled, then looked around the place.

"Well, after we get off this junkyard of a planet..." His eyes twinkled a bit and he looked to Chuck. "Does Cheese work shifts today?"

"If he wants to get paid, he's working today." Chuck nodded.

"Mind if I borrow him for a while?" TD asked, smiling wide. "Because what comes next will require more than one Super Party Pony, and then some."

"Wait a minute!" Pinkie looked to TD with wide eyes. "You mean...?"

TD chuckled. "Pull out every Party Cannon you've got, Pinkie Pie. Because after we fix things up, tonight we celebrate the biggest victory party either universe has ever seen!"

Ruby's own eyes got wide with excitement too, and for a brief moment, both she and Pinkie seemed to share the same mindset as they bounced around excitedly for joy.

"You HAD to set her off, didn't you?" Jaune asked.

"Hey, if he didn't I would've," Diego defended.

"Or me," Red added.

"Spectacular... wait, starting tonight?" Chuck asked. "How long is this party?"

"Duh!" Red stated, as if it was obvious, "A whole week!"

"I wouldn't go that far Red," TD warned, "Maybe three days. Unless you guys want the week?"

"I could use a week of partying, I guess." Chuck shrugged. "But I'll need two weeks of sleeping afterwards."

"Can't make any promises!" Pinkie hummed.

"Then its settled!" TD remarked happily, "Sleeping pills will be given to those who can't take the heat. Now, off we go then!"

TD summoned his power together and with a snap, they all disappeared.

* * *

For the next week, Equestria in particular was bubbling with festivities. People and creatures from every world, universe and the like that had been attacked gathered to join in the party. Pinkie and Cheese really outdid themselves on this occasion, although Red and Team RWBY helped out as well. With their combined efforts, it seemed like the party would never end. They had decided to hold the party inside the Canterlot Palace, and thanks to TD's magic the interior was big enough to hold all of the guests and then some. Needless to say, it was a blast, and if I tried to describe it all I'd be writing for ages, so instead we'll skip ahead to the last slow dance on the last night of the party when things started to calm down a bit...

"Yikes!" TD exclaimed, wiping sweat from his brow, "This party really went into overtime for most of the week, didn't it?"

"I'll say," Red chuckled, "If I had lungs, I'd be gasping for breath right now."

"Well I do have lungs, and they're doing three times the work they should be," Chuck said exhaustedly.

"And there's another word that's not in our dictionary," Red laughed. He then noticed the change in the atmosphere and smirked. "Sounds like someone couldn't wait for the slow dance."

"Can't they at least wait until we're refreshed?" Diego asked, coming over to where they were sitting, "After doing a dance with Ruby and her friends ten times in a row, I could use a slower pace."

"Wish granted if you like slow dances," TD noted.

"Never been one for slow dances myself, but I couldn't call myself a crooner if I didn't indulge," Chuck remarked. "May I have this dance?" He asked Pinkie as she bounced by. She flashed him a cute smile.

"I thought you'd never ask!" she replied, taking his hoof in hers and bouncing over to the dance floor.

"But he asked like five ti-!" Red protested, but then got hit over the head by TD.

"Don't spoil it for them," the entity stated.

"Speaking of which..." Diego remarked, looking across the room to see Yang staring in his direction, "I think it's about time I asked Goldilocks out onto the dance floor." He stood up and started walking over to where she stood.

"Two down, two to go," Red joked. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. "Make that three down, one to go."

TD turned to see what he meant and almost dropped his jaw to the floor at what he saw. Twilight trotted on over to him wearing a gown that seemed to sparkle and shine in the interior lighting. It was a lovely shade of violet that seemed to contrast well with her lavender coat and TD could've sworn that there were stars in her eyes. She giggled a little at his expression.

"I know it's not usually customary for the mare to ask," she spoke, "But... may I have this next dance?"

TD finally managed to snap out of his trance and gave her a smile as he took her hoof in his hand.

"You most certainly may, my beautiful princess," he replied. She smiled and followed him out onto the dance floor as the music picked up the tone that was set.

Chuck looked into his lover's eyes and smiled warmly. "Did I ever tell you just how happy you make me?"

"On many occasions," Pinkie blushed.

"If you guys kiss..." Stan grumbled as he passed by them, practically having been forced to dance with Mabel, who was simply giggling.

"Why don't we all do it just to irritate him?" Bill joked, floating a bit above their heads with his wife Fiona.

"I'm game," Yang chuckled from nearby.

"Careful Goldilocks," Diego teased, "I might take that deal literally."

"Just kiss me, you joker," she replied, pulling him into said kiss immediately after. As expected, Stan grumbled in disgust while Mabel laughed at her grand-uncle's predicament. Chuck pulled Pinkie in and kissed her deeply, secret thinking, "Take a good look at this old man." Stan's problem only got worst as most if not all of the lovely couples out there followed his example, and the old man ended up excusing himself from the dance floor entirely. However, perhaps the one couple that caught the most attention was Twilight and TD, both of whom were seen high above everyone's heads on the ceiling of the ball room...

A sudden blare from a microphone nearby cut them off for a moment.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fillies and gentlecolts, all creatures great and small," Red said into the mic, "Thank you once again for coming out to this marvelous party tonight. Unfortunately, this is the last of the partying. Come tomorrow morning, the goodbyes will, sadly, begin. Until then, please enjoy as much time with your friends as you can, both old and new."

He placed down the microphone and walked off away from the crowd upon finishing.

"But I'm sure we'll all see each other again." Chuck said. "It doesn't have to be for the reason of taking down an all-powerful being."

"Agreed! So for now, let's enjoy the rest of our evening," Bill remarked, continuing his slow dance.

* * *

"Guess I'll see you around." Chuck said, addressing those who would be leaving.

"We'll miss ya, man," Jake replied, giving him a quick fist pump.

"If you ever happen to end up in Ooo, our treehouse is always open," Finn added.

"And who knows?" Dipper suggested, "Maybe you can stop by Gravity Falls sometime. I know the rest of the gang would love to meet you. Especially Soos. He'd think you're a blast."

"I'm sure he would. Later dudes." Chuck nodded. A little ways away, Pinkie, Ruby, and Mabel seemed to have a particularly sad goodbye.

"No more sleepovers!" Pinkie sobbed.

"I'll never be able to give you another bear hug!" Ruby complained.

"Don't say that!" Pinkie sobbed louder. "We... will see each other again! Pinkie Promise!"

"I'll really miss you, Pinkie," Ruby cried.

"One last selfie?" Mabel suggested, "For the scrapbooks?"

"YES!" the other two cried out, the tears disappearing instantly. They rushed together as Mabel prepped her camera and took a photo of the three of them.

"Crying shame I couldn't keep the suit though," Chuck sighed, talking to Bill.

"Oh don't worry about that," Bill replied, "Knowing Red, that's the first thing he'll get back to work on. He really liked you having it."

"A crying shame indeed that it was destroyed," Diego added, walking over to them. "I rather liked seeing you as Iron Pony."

"I liked it too," Chuck nodded.

"Well, that's the least of our worries now," Bill said, then noticed Cadence, Shining Armor and Flurry approaching them.

"Come to give an old fox a final goodbye?" he asked them.

"Well, Flurry wanted to know where you went, so we couldn't resist," Cadence replied.

"Well, who can say no to such a cutie?" Bill spoke in a baby voice, tickling Flurry a little. She giggled and booped his nose with her front hoof.

"I still think you ponies are too cute at childhood for your own good," Red stated, walking over to the group.

"Everything is cute when it's small and defenseless." Chuck stated. "In fact, responding to 'cuteness' is ACTUALLY a chemical reaction to-"

"Bor-iiiing!" Rainbow Dash cut him off.

"And right when I was getting interested," Diego chuckled nearby. Flurry held out her hooves and made some noises that begged to go to Bill and Red both. Cadence smiled and allowed her to fly over to the hedgehog first. The red hedgehog gave her a hug, some emotion cracking his voice.

"Don't forget about us, okay?" he said to her, then a telekinetic field surrounded her and brought her in front of Bill.

"We won't forget about you," Bill added. Flurry's own eyes teared up.

"I miss ooo, Bill Powuh!" she said. The fox's expression lit up with surprise along with the alicorn's parents and relatives. Those were the first words they'd ever heard her speak. Bill smiled again as he looked into the baby alicorn's eyes.

"And I'll miss you too Flurry Heart... very much."

The two gave each other a big hug as tears fell from their eyes. Red and Diego both also felt tears form in their own eyes.

"I'm not gonna cry," Red stated tearfully. Diego didn't say anything, but simply let the tears flow freely.

"Feel free to come back any time," Chuck stated to them.

"I'll keep that in mind," Red said with a smirk.

"Goodbye friends," Bill replied as he handed Flurry back to Cadence.

"Goodbye Bill," Cadence said to him, "You are always welcome in the Crystal Empire. Thanks again for all you've done for us."

Bill gave a small bow. "My pleasure, Princess."

"Yeah, next time this happens, feel free to help out too huh?" Chuck said to Cadence.

"I'll put that on my to-do list, Chuck," she giggled.

"Last call on portal closings!" TD called, his voice being heard from all over.

"Well, catch you later Chuck," Dipper farewelled, "Feel free to come by any time."

"And remember," Mabel added, "We put the 'fun' in no refund!"

"I'll... keep that in mind." He chuckled.

"Group picture!" Red called out, waving a camera. TD glared at him from where he stood next to a series of portals, then sighed.

"Alright. One group picture for old times' sake," he replied. Everyone crowded together as close as they could, tallest in the back and shortest in the front. TD set up a special camera that he claimed would capture all of them, then got into the picture himself.

"Everyone say, 'Best Day Ever!'" TD called out.

"Best day ever!" everyone shouted as the camera snapped their picture. TD then rushed over, pulled out the picture, and used his magic to make many copies.

"One for each group," he said, handing them out.

"Nice pics!" the groups all commented, looking them over. TD gave them a few more seconds, then said impatiently, "Look at them when you get home. Hurry! These portals are on a time limit, ya know!"

Yoda chuckled and looked to Twilight. "Impatient, your boyfriend is. Teach him patience, you will?"

Twilight nodded. "Of course."

"Then I guess this is goodbye," the Chief finally spoke. "It has been an honor fighting with you all."

"Later dudes," Chuck saluted.

And so the goodbyes rotated. Each group gave their farewells to the other before they were sent off again. Bill ended up delaying his goodbyes the longest with Flurry, who didn't want to see her good friend go so soon and kept crying or clutching onto him.

"Hey, don't cry Flurry," Bill said to her softly as she sobbed. "We'll see each other again someday. I promise."

This seemed to comfort the little filly a bit and she finally let go of him as he walked towards his own portal. Right before he entered the portal, he turned back to Cadence and Flurry. He then called out, "Sunshine, sunshine! Ladybugs awake!"

Cadence finished the other part with Flurry making the gestures along with her. "Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

The three of them shared a laugh, then Bill hopped on through the portal and disappeared from Equestria completely. Eventually, Equestria was empty of all foreign creatures or people and only the Mane 7, the Princesses, Chuck, and TD remained in the field outside the Castle.

* * *

 **I decided to do the goodbyes in this chapter mainly from the perspectives of the Equestrians, because the rest would take WAY too long. If I ever decided to make an audio drama or animation out of this, I'd definitely add more to the goodbyes and from more perspectives.**

 **Thanks _Impressionsguy_ for the help with Chuck!**

 **Don't leave yet! An epilogue or two is on the way, so stay tuned!**


	10. Red Team's Final Moments

**Sometime before the partying from the previous chapter...**

* * *

The air was silent as the allies all gathered together to honor those who had fallen in the war that had occurred in all their worlds. Upon TD's salvation, the chaotic entity had quickly turned his former allies' tides of war against them. Sensing that they no longer had any chance of victory and hearing that he never truly had been the one recruiting them, the villains had retreated back to their previous abodes, never to regain the courage to try again. Some of them, like Tirek and Dr. Facilier, were recaptured and taken away to be placed in special prisons designed for them specifically. Now, with peace finally settling upon their universes, they had all gathered on the plains where their universes were joined together to pay their respects and honor the brave sacrifices of those who had died. TD had managed to help out here too by bringing back the remains of those that normally couldn't be recovered.

Cobra removed his helmet, holding it under one of his arms as he payed his respects. The SandWing knew that his experiences during this war had changed how he viewed life, and he knew he would carry what he had learned here for the rest of his life.

Crystal bowed her head, remembering her fallen teammate Kurai, as well as all the others who had lost their lives. The unicorn looked at T-bone, also remembering the good that had come from all their worlds being united.

The Clone bowed his head in sadness too, thinking back on those who had paid with their lives to save his own, both in this war and others.

As they all grieved in their own fashions, the Supreme Leaders came forward, presumably to give some kind of speech. The had agreed that some of each world's fighting forces would be buried in the soil of the other's world, to signify the unity and friendship they had shared in this war. TD had helped them to find the spot, and also explained that once he separated their worlds again, the cemetery would simply look "incomplete" in some places and that no harm would come to the bodies they buried.

"Today, we build this cemetery and the memorials with it in honor of the brave men and women, mares and stallions, and all creatures great and small, who fought and died for their worlds," Princess Bubblegum announced. "As we recover and rebuild, let this area in whatever corner of our worlds remain barren and untouched by the process of rebuilding, in memory of the brave souls who fought beside us. The ones we called allies, friends, even family. You will all be missed. Now, a moment's silence for these brave souls..."

The Candy Ruler bowed her head along with the others in respect of the dead. Cobra allowed one of his wings to go around Lanatana, the RainWing also bearinga sad expression as she honored those who had fallen. The SandWing let himself relax, glad all the fighting was over. Not many of Cobra's kind had died, due to both being latecomers in the war and also because of how hard it was in general to kill one of his kind, but a good score had died nonetheless and their bodies had to be buried down deeper than the others for convenience.

After the silence was over, Admiral Terrence Hood gave a signal and one of each universe's available soldiers came forward. It was a firing squad of some kind with one Mobian, one Equestrian unicorn, a Banana Guard, a Clone, a Marine, an Elite, a Skylander named Trigger Happy (who was uncharacteristically solemn for this moment), a Huntsman, a Firebender who had learned to bend green flames (blame TD), and the Ninja known as Zane. They all aimed their weapons or equivalent of one into the air and let off three shots in a harmonious sequence. The display could be heard for miles upon end. Crystal took a deep breath, glad that the war was over now but slightly sad by the fact that it meant she would have to say goodbye to her new friends. The silence was soon interrupted by Red.

"Well, let's not spend the rest of our time in sadness, because I know they wouldn't want us to stay that way," he said. "TD, how's the party preparations looking?"

"Well, with Pinkie's help, it should be ready by tonight," TD answered.

"Excellent! A whole week of partying, then the goodbyes," the hedgehog sighed. "I'm not gonna be the only one who'll wish it never ends."

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one," Crystal said to T-bone, smiling at the Clone.

* * *

 **After the partying...**

The end of the partying signaled the goodbyes, and it was quite an emotional time for everyone involved. TD was generous enough to keep the portals to each world and the connection as well open as long as possible for them, but it was still sad to learn that it would all end soon. As they all gave their goodbyes on the field outside the Castle of Friendship in Equestria, extended by TD and Discord so there'd be enough room, the scene was filled with many a tearful goodbye and then some.

Cobra walked up to Red, a large sack sling over his back.

"I had to call in a few favors, but here," The SandWing said, putting the sack down and opening it to reveal about two dozen Dragonflame cacti. "I remember you said you wanted some."

Crystal hugged T-bone, tears in the unicorns eyes.

"I don't want to have to say goodbye," She whispered. "I can't imagine my life knowing that I'll never see you again... so I was thinking..." She trailed off, uncertain whether or not to continue her thought. T-bone hugged her back, expressing his own grief, then stood to his feet and looked over in the direction of Celestia.

"Princess, I'd like to ask a favor," he said to her. The alicorn smiled.

"And what would you asked," she inquired.

"I was thinking... I've had enough of war... and I was thinking I should retire here, if you catch my meaning," he answered. Crystal's eyes widened, before a look of pure happiness crossed her face and she looked at Celestia, barely containing in her excitement as she waited for the alicorns answer.

Cobra and Lantana could be seen nearby, the two dragons heads together as they talked quietly into other one another. Celestia took only a second to give her answer.

"Very well, T-bone. You may stay here in Equestria," she said. "Although, I feel it's only fair to warn you... you may end up becoming one of us in a literal sense." She then added with a wink, "You also might want to consider changing your name."

T-bone smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Please, just call me Tia," the alicorn replied. Crystal let out a squeal of happiness, tackling T-bone in her excitement. Cobra and Lanatana came up to Celestia, the SandWing not wearing his helmet, since it was in the sack at his side, although his axe was still on his back.

"We'd like to ask for a favor as well Princess," He said slowly, wrapping a wing around Lantana as she did the same to him. Celestia gave them a knowing smile.

"Lemme guess, same thing?" she asked playfully. The SandWing smiled wryly.

"Yes. The two of us have been talking, and in Pyrrhia we've seen and experienced almost everything," the SandWing replied, before Lantana took over speaking.

"We want to start a new life in a new world, one where things will almost always surprise us and where we know that we'll always be able to make some friends," the RainWing added, and Cobra nodded.

"I already informed Queen Thorn of what my decision was, and she said that she is fine with me staying," Cobra explained. "So we just need your answer."

Celestia nodded.

"Alright, you may stay too," she said. "But, I'm afraid that I won't be able to turn you into our own kind like T-bone. However, I can suggest where you can go." She pointed towards the mountains where Ember would be located. "You can try Queen Ember's region or some other unpopulated area nearby to become your home. I wish only the best for you both."

Cobra smiled.

"I think we'll try Queen Ember's region," He said, spreading his wings at the same time as Lantana. "Maybe one day we'll see each other again Princess Celestia."

And with that, the two dragons lifted off, flying away.

Crystal hopped up and down beside T-bone, excited. "I can't wait to show you the Crystal Empire!" She squealed, unable to contain her excitement.

"I can't wait to see the place," he replied, chuckling at her excitement. Just then, they noticed a few approaching figures; Red, Bill, Flurry, and Cadence.

"Well, this little one wants to say goodbye to everyone before she heads home," the fox giggled. He looked to T-bone, who hadn't changed forms yet due to TD keeping the connections together.

"So, you're staying here then?" Red asked.

"I don't have much of a life back home," the Clone answered. "I figured, I'd start anew and see what's in store for me."

Red smiled. "Well, if you ever pass on by in Mobius, you're more than welcome at our doorstep."

Crystal raised an eyebrow. "And what about me?" The unicorn asked in a teasing tone of voice.

"I meant you as in y'all. Plural tense," Red answered.

"Oh," Crystal said, embarrassed.

"Last call on portal closings!" they heard TD call out, his voice heard from wherever they stood. Red got a cheeky look when he heard that.

"Watch this..." he said, then rushed out into the midst of them all and shouted, "Group picture!" while waving a camera. TD glared at him, then sighed.

"Alright. One group picture for old times sake," he replied. Crystal laughed, before smiling. Everyone gathered for the group picture made by a camera TD had summoned.

"Everyone say, 'Best day ever!'" he shouted.

"Best day ever!" everyone shouted as the camera went off. TD then rushed over and pulled out the picture, snapped his fingers, and created many copies of them, one for each group in the area. Everyone started admiring the pics before TD called out again.

"Look at them when you get home. Hurry! These portals are on a time limit, ya know!" he shouted. Crystal smiled as she trotted back over to T-bone, looking at the Clone with interest.

"So, what are you planning on changing your name to?" She asked, curious.

"Hmm... I'm not too sure," he admitted. "I've never had to give someone a name before."

Crystal laughed. "Well, maybe you should start thinking of one," She said lightly. The Clone nodded, then they turned to watch their other friends rushing through the portals back to their worlds. Bill and Flurry took the longest in their final goodbye, the filly hugging the Mobian fox with tears in her eyes. When he finally managed to pry her loose from himself, Bill rushed into the portal, stopping at the entrance long enough to shout out Cadence's little rhyme to the Princess of Love and her daughter. When the portals closed, T-bone suddenly found himself enveloped in a flash of light.

"Wh-what's happening?" he asked. TD laughed.

"Don't worry, that's just the transformation," he explained. "You'll be fine."

Crystal took a step away, smiling as she watched. The light became too bright to look at him directly, so they looked away. When it cleared, they all saw what looked like an earth pony in Clone armor built specifically for a pony, the helmet held in his foreleg. He was a baby-blue color with a black mane and brown eyes, the only trait about him from his original form. On top of that, on his flank painted onto the armor was what appeared to be his Cutie Mark; a set of engineer's tools.

He started to try and move forward, but as he wasn't used to moving on four legs he started to fall over. Crystal shot forwards, grabbing him and helping him stand.

"I think it's going to take some time for you to get used to this," She said, giggling. T-bone laughed with her, then managed to stand to his feet more confidently this time.

"I... think I might need those exercises after all," he managed between his laughs. Crystal smiled warmly at him.

"Well, just so you know, you look amazing." The unicorn said.

"Thanks," the Clone-turned pony replied with a smile. Crystal smiled even wider at him, before nuzzling him.

"I love you T-bone," she said, finally openly confessing it. The former Clone's eyes lit up with joyful surprise, then he grinned at her.

"I love you too, Crystal Shard," T-bone answered.

"Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her!" Pinkie started shouting, which made everyone look at her weirdly. "What? I'm a Changeling. I naturally get excited over things like this."

Crystal looked up at T-bone, giggling.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked warmly. He looked about at those watching expectantly, then shrugged.

"Well, might as well," he replied, then pulled her into the expected kiss. Crystal sighed, returning it lovingly as she felt her heart beat happily.

"Wahoo!" Pinkie cheered in the background.

"Ya know, as bad as it was, Ah'm actually kinda glad ya brought their worlds together," Applejack said to TD.

"Eh, I try," TD replied, then looked on as the couple continued kissing. "Hey! Get a room, ya lovebirds!"

"Shh! I'm trying to watch..." Rainbow Dash shushed him, tearing up a bit at the beautiful sight and for once not caring that anyone noticed her crying. Crystal and T-bone were oblivious to it all, just enjoying the moment.

"Alright seriously, I'm just about to teleport them to the Crystal Empire and save them the trouble," TD muttered to Twilight.

"Fine by me, but do you really want to disturb them that badly?" she asked. TD took a count of five, then chuckled.

"No... no I do not," he agreed.

Eventually, probably for need of air, the couple pulled apart just enough to end the kiss, both breathing heavily. Crystal smiled up at T-bone, before looking at TD.

"You know, thank you TD. Without all of what happened, I never would have met T-bone," The unicorn said, her eyes shining brightly.

"Well, I mean I could have made it happen without all the extra stuff like the war..." TD started to ramble, but then stopped himself and chuckled. "You're welcome, Crystal Shard." He noticed something on a watch he was wearing and chuckled again. "It seems you missed your train, so I'll do you guys a favor. I can send you guys to the Crystal Empire in a snap, literally in my case. All I ask is that you live a long and happy life."

Crystal smiled up at T-bone, before she looked back at TD.

"I think we can do that," She said with a nod. "Maybe someday we'll come back to Ponyville for a visit."

"Alright then!" TD exclaimed as he brought his hands up for a snap. "Take care you two!"

"Goodbye!" the gang about him called out. Crystal waved at them as she smiled.

"Bye all of you!" She called. "I'll always be honored to call you my friends."

"It was an honor fighting with you, and being your friend!" T-bone added.

TD smiled, then with a snap of his fingers and a flash of light, they were gone. Only TD and his friends remained.

"Now that was an experience I'll never forget," Twilight remarked.

"Same here," TD agreed, but inwardly he still felt bad for what had happened. So he made a decision to speak to Twilight about it that night.

After all, he still had some amends to make to her.

* * *

 **Stay tuned! An epilogue or two is on the way, as well as a trailer to the next story!**


	11. Epilogue

**Here's the first epilogue! Some questions will be answered here, as well as give you a peep on TD and his rogue personalities. If you want a second epilogue, lemme know through a PM or in the reviews on this chapter.**

* * *

After all the events Twilight had experienced since The Crossover, she felt like a little rest in her bedroom was more than appropriate for her. However, she soon discovered that her rest would be a bit interrupted. TD was standing in her room, staring at the door when she entered. He was in his human form, which was somewhat of a relief as his pony form's eyes would've made this situation look a bit unsettling. At least to any onlooker's point of view; for Twilight, she could always see the expressions those eyes gave off without hesitation. Twilight looked to him with a hint of joy, but kept most of it masked behind a neutral expression.

"You're early," she said bluntly, to which TD chuckled.

"Are you sure that you're not late?" TD asked her teasingly. "I've been waiting here for about an hour at least to talk to you."

This made her chuckle a little, realizing that he was right. However, it also seemed to catch her attention and she looked to him with a curious expression.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Is it not obvious?" he remarked, then continued as his voice cracked with emotion. "I want to say... sorry.I'm sorry for roping you into a war you never should have gotten involved in. I'm sorry for the attacks, for all the hell I put you through then and now... I'm sorry I never told you about the deal I was making... I'm sorry for everything."

He couldn't keep himself composed anymore and quietly started to cry where he stood, not caring that she noticed. Twilight watched him with sympathy in her heart. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't faking his apology and that he was truly sorry for what he had done. He would never had dragged her into this or caused her pain on purpose. He may not have ever admitted it aloud, but he needed her; to keep him in check, to help him relieve his sorrow, and to remind him that he was no longer the monster he was before. And right now, he needed her more than ever.

Trotting up to him, she gave him a warm smile as she stood up on her hind legs and wrapped her hooves and wings around him. This caught his attention and he looked into her eyes to hear what she had to say.

"I forgive you," she said kindly. "And I know that you're truly sorry for what you've done. Which is why I should apologize as well." She herself gave him an apologetic look. "When I heard about you killing all those innocents, I was horrified of course; but I was angry at you. I wanted to hate you, make it out that you had played with my heart. I felt like you had-"

"Twi..." TD stopped her with a finger to her muzzle. "You have nothing to be sorry for. You had every right to be mad at me, and I did very little to convince you otherwise." He lifted up one of his hands and brushed it lightly against her cheek. "But if it helps, if I could, I'd take back every deed I've done, every scheme or evil plans and the like, just for you. Just to prove to you it wasn't me in charge at the time."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you!" Twilight remarked, touched by his words. She then released him from her embrace and got up onto her bed. As she did, something seemed to occur to her and she smiled in a cheeky manner.

"I've got a secret to tell you," she whispered. "Come here, so I can tell you."

TD had a feeling that he knew what was gonna happen next, but he still obliged and leaned down to hear what she had to say. Even though he half expected it, he was still surprised when she fired a blast of magic into him that sent him crashing into one of the walls.

"That's for leaving!" she stated sternly, her eyes flashing with anger temporarily. TD stared at her in surprise, then a sheepish smile appeared on his face and he looked away slightly while blushing.

"I... may have deserved that one," he said aloud. Then his surprise doubled as Twilight's aura surrounded him and levitated him over to her, so he was now in front of her on the bed, forcing him to sit down. Twilight then maneuvered over to him and sat in his lap, her angered expression softening into a loving gaze.

"And this is for coming back..." she whispered softly before pressing her lips against his own passionately. TD's surprise only lasted for a second longer, then his eyes closed in bliss as he returned the kiss with equal passion. His arms circled around her form and gently pulled her closer to his own form as she wrapped her front hooves around him once again. Her wings spread out and embraced him as well, while one of his hands slowly ran through her mane and down her back, causing pleasant shivers to pass through her body. Their kiss deepened and Twilight started to return his caresses with her wings, their soft feathery touch feeling rather soothing to him. They were pressed so closely against each other, that TD could feel both her heartbeat and his own, beating in sync with one another as if they were two parts of a whole...

"Sweet Celestia! What did we walk in on?!" Rarity's voice yelled, interrupting their intimate moment. Breaking away from the kiss, the two turned to see Rarity standing in the doorway with Spike and Starlight. Rarity was staring with her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide with surprise. One of her hooves was covering Spike's eyes, much to the annoyance of the baby dragon, who was well aware what had been occurring. Starlight was blushing furiously with embarrassment of the scene they had walked in on and kept glancing at the ground, then back to them. Twilight was a bright red color in her face and seemed to be speechless, giving a sheepish smile to her friends; but TD simply chuckled, showing no signs of embarrassment other than a rossey color in his cheeks.

"What does it look like you walked in on?" he asked, giving them a smirk. Rarity apparently had no answer for this, so she kept silent. TD always seemed to have moments when seemingly nothing could cause him to be embarrassed, particularly when it involved situations like this. The fact that he managed to stay composed in such situations was usually all it took to stop any further questions from being asked.

"We'll just... leave you two alone then," Starlight finally managed, ushering the other two out of the room. She then looked back to the couple and with a small chuckle she said, "Next time, make sure the door's locked."

She then closed the door herself and once again, TD and Twilight were alone. Twilight was still blushing, but she managed a laugh eventually.

"I think Spike just got traumatized," she said with a chuckle.

"I don't see how," TD answered. "We didn't do anything that could've traumatized him and he's already well acquainted with that kind of stuff." He sighed happily. "But even if we did traumatize him, it was worth it."

Twilight giggled, then she nuzzled against TD lovingly as he started to lie back on the bed, still holding her against his form. As such, she was now lying across his stomach staring deep into his eyes. He was still stroking her mane lovingly, and her wings were still wrapped around him.

"Now then, where were we?" she asked him teasingly, the playfulness in her tone reflected in the smile she wore. TD grinned just as playfully, then brought her back into the kiss, this time with more passion than before. Her horn glowed softly for a moment and the room darkened completely, as they resumed their previously interrupted moment.

* * *

Diego Kapila stared up at the fractured moon of Remnant on the balcony of a hotel in Haven with a faraway look in his eyes. He was thinking back on the events that had occurred during The Crossover, as everyone had started calling it. One memory in particular kept returning to him, from when he had explained to Yang how he had been able to use TD's power. At first, she had assumed it was because he had used his Semblance to copy TD's power, but he had told her the truth...

 **Flashback...**

 _"So, you're saying that much like Bill and Red, you're also one of TD's rogue personalities? More specifically, the evil personality?" Yang asked, trying to see if she was hearing it right."_

 _"That pretty much sums it up," he said with a nod. Yang felt herself feeling a bit scared. She could never bring herself to believe her boyfriend was evil, even after hearing about his past with Salem and the choices he made afterwards. At first, she felt like running from him. But then she reminded herself mentally that she had given him a chance to explain when he had revealed to her that he could turn into a Grimm._

He's never lied to you before, so give him a chance on this one too, she chided herself.

 _"Why didn't you tell me before?" she demanded, crossing her arms in slight anger. Diego sighed and looked at the ground._

 _"To be honest, I didn't remember that I was TD's dark personality until after Beacon fell," he explained. "It was something Bill and I both did when we separated, even though I separated much later than he did. We had our memories of him erased from our minds, in the hopes that we would never have to see him again and go back to such a life. Red didn't do it because he was only doing it for the fun of it, apparently." He sighed. "After Beacon, my memories of being part of TD's being started to slowly return to me, bit by bit; not enough to get the full picture, but enough for me to know that I had a life of sorts before Remnant. I didn't receive my full memories until after we defeated Cinder in Haven. I tried to tell myself it wasn't true, but it didn't fade. In the end, I knew it wouldn't do to keep it hidden. I was going to tell you about it that one day, but then Tirek showed up at Haven and... well, you know the rest."_

 _Yang took the information in for a moment, pondering her next response and all that she had been told. Eventually, she asked a different question._

 _"So... are you still evil then?"_

 _"I'm not sure," Diego admitted. "I don't want to be, that's for sure. When we separated from TD, we became capable of changing ourselves. In short, we could become good or evil if we chose. And while I'm not sure what my allegiance is, I'm not going back to that kind of life from before. That life... was too barbaric and lonely." He hung his head in shame and sadness. "I'm... sorry, Yang. I should've told you..."_

 _Yang was silent, thinking about what to say and making a decision on what to do next. From what he had told her, he had done some terrible things as TD's darker side, things that would make others shun him forever. But there was no lie in his eyes when he had then explained how sorry he truly was for what he had done. He was still broken inside, and not just from Salem but from his own actions. The fact that he was admitting his deepest and darkest secret to her, truly confessing it to her... it made her feel so overwhelmed with emotion. If she had ever had any doubts before, there was no doubt now that he truly loved her. Enough to risk their relationship by telling the truth about something such as this, just as he had done when he had turned into a Grimm right in front of her._

 _"Oh, Diego..." she had began, but then they had been interrupted by a Clone trooper telling them that they were needed on the bridge..._

 **Back to present...**

The sound of approaching feet brought him back, and his trained ears knew it was her in a heartbeat. He didn't turn to her yet as he continued to stare up at the moon. She came beside him and looked over at him.

"Diego?" she spoke, and he finally looked to her. Her purple eyes seemed to glisten in the night air, giving a cute look to her; the moonlight outlined her figure perfectly, highlighting the beauty before him.

"Yes, Yang?" he asked her. She gave him a small smile, then looked away while rubbing her arm.

"Back when all that crazy stuff was still happening, I never did get to give you my answer when you explained to me... what you really are," she said.

"And?" Diego inquired. He had felt that she might be a bit scared about it still, even after their lovely time together during the partying. It haunted him to not have an answer. What if she wanted to leave him now that she knew the truth? How would he continue on without her? But if it made her happy, he would leave if necessary. She'd never have to hear from him again, no matter how much it hurt to leave her. All she'd have to do is say the word...

His fears disappeared when he felt her hand caress his cheek and he looked back at her to see the genuine smile she was giving him.

"I understand," she told him. "I'd be scared too if I had a secret that big. But, I'm not mad at you or anything. If anything, it makes me love you even more."

"It- it does?" Diego asked. "How?"

"Because you trusted me enough to share your deepest and darkest secret with me," she explained. "Sure it was horrifying to hear what you did before, but the fact you confessed it anyways proved just how much you trust me, and how much you love me. Heck, you were willing to throw your own life away to save me on multiple occasions before as well." Her smile grew bigger. "And I... still want you to stay with me. Don't leave; stay and be the dashing knight I need you to be."

"Dashing? I'm not that good-looking, Goldilocks," he chuckled. "So, you really want me to stay?"

Yang rolled her eyes in amusement. "Maybe this will speak louder than words..."

Before he could say anything, she pulled him close and gave him a big passion-filled kiss. This was not why his eyes opened in surprise, however, for they had kissed like this before. This time, it was because of the message behind it that confirmed her answer and drowned out all his fears. She didn't care about that detail of his past; it was behind them, and he had proven that he was truly sorry for it all and had turned over a new leaf.

His eyes slowly closed in bliss as he returned her kiss, soon oblivious to everything else around them. One of his hands gently ran through her hair as they kissed, but she didn't try to stop him; he was one of the few that she ever allowed to touch her hair... without suffering a broken jaw afterwards. The kiss deepened a bit and Diego felt as if time had stopped all around them. Sure, there were plenty of individuals inside that would try to break them up (each with their own reason), but he didn't care anymore. All he cared about was the golden-haired beauty in his arms.

 _I can't believe I'm thinking this... but thanks, TD,_ the rogue thought to himself inwardly as the night carried on. _Thank you for helping me overcome my greatest fear._

* * *

Bill Prower and Red the Hedgehog both stared out at the star-lit sky while standing near the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean back on Mobius, both thinking back on their friends they had gained in this war. It had been an interesting experience for both of them, as it had caused them to meet some new friends. And even though chances were high that they'd never see each other again, they were happy to have met each other.

"A blessing in disguise," Red commented as he read Bill's thoughts on the matter. The fox chuckled.

"Amen to that, brother," he said, looking out at the ocean in front of them. They were silent for a moment, then Red let out a small sigh that Bill noticed immediately.

"What's wrong?" he asked the hedgehog. Red looked up at Bill, knowing it was pointless to lie to him. So he decided to be honest.

"I never thought I'd admit this... but I'm lonely," Red admitted. "You have Fiona, and Sonic has Amy... Heck, even Tails has a potential girlfriend if given a step in the right direction. But me... I don't have anyone like that."

"What about Sally? You two had a thing for each other," Bill noted.

"Emphasis on 'had', Bill," the hedgehog pointed out. "I did have a crush on her for a while, but... I think it's safe to assume that it's faded with the passing of time." He sighed again in sadness. "I lost my first love because I decided to become more than a tool to aid in the destruction of Mobius. And while I'm not on anyone's side, you know how I feel when my friends or family is threatened."

Bill nodded. "We both do. I think that's the part of TD that still lingers in us."

Red managed a chuckle, then looked out at the dark landscape behind him. He glanced back at Bill and a gleam was in his eyes.

"I think I'm gonna go exploring beyond Mobius," he said. "See what other worlds I can visit that does not involve me being part of its destruction. Who knows? Maybe I'll find out a few things about myself."

"I'm sure you will," Bill agreed. "And Red..." Red looked to the fox as his age-old eyes gave him a supportive smile. "Don't give up on your search. You'll find the right one out there, someday. Besides, you can't age. You might as well be immortal, so you have all of the time in existence to search."

Red smiled. "Thanks Bill. You take care, old timer."

"Until we meet again, old friend," Bill replied, giving the hedgehog a farewell hug. Red then ran off into the darkness of the night, his footsteps being made by the artificial lifeform trailing off into the distance. Bill listened until he could hear him no more, then looked up at the sky again, up at a particular star. Somehow, he knew that out there a little baby alicorn was also staring up at the sky, thinking about him every day that passed in her world.

"We will meet again someday, Flurry Heart," Bill vowed silently. "I promise. In the meantime, don't forget about me."

* * *

 **Up next, a bit of a foreshadowing of the next story that occurs shortly after the events of this story...**


	12. Trailer

**The trailer is here...**

* * *

"So why would you need our help?" Adagio Dazzle asked the hooded figure before her, her sisters at her side. They were inside a dimly lit room where they had been told to meet someone who could help them repair their amulets and restore their powers. On a table in front of them, the shards of their amulets lay scattered about, awaiting to be reassembled. The hooded figure gave them a grin through his red eyes, the only visible feature about him.

"With voices like your own, what could stop you from placing all worlds under your spell?" he answered. "We both want something. You want your powers and the admiration that can come from it, I want to settle a score with someone by enslaving those he cares about the most. Here's the deal: I fix your amulets and help you regain your powers; in exchange, you help me to exact my revenge against my enemy. As a bonus, I'll save Princess Twilight Sparkle just for you."

The man was smirking outwardly, but inwardly he was laughing low to himself. He had baited the hook, and the Dazzlings had taken the bite. He had them hook, line and sinker. It was a deal they could not refuse. Adagio was no fool, but even she couldn't say no to power. Beside her, Aria was ecstatic, practically tasting her power once more and desperately hoping Adagio would say yes.

Sonata, on the other hand, wasn't as enthusiastic. Sure she wanted her powers back, as it was the equivalent of losing an arm without them in her mind and the minds of her sisters. But at the same time, she didn't like where this sounded like it was going. Before, it had simply been her and her sisters gaining the popularity of others or making people fight among themselves to feed off the negative energy and survive. This... this was more than feeding; it was something sinister and she didn't like it. But before she could voice her concerns, Adagio spoke.

"Alright, it's a deal," she finally said to him. "If you can fix these, we will help you."

"Excellent," the man spoke. He picked up the shards of the amulets, then they suddenly started floating in midair as he began chanting something.

"Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab! Egassem sdrawkcab!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the room as if they were in some kind of large chamber or cave. As they watched, the amulet shards slowly rotated in midair as a bright light engulfed them, then as if in reverse they repaired themselves magically. The Dazzlings were stunned beyond belief. This man had just done what they had started to deem to be impossible. Slowly, the amulets floated into their hands and they put them back on. When they did, they felt their powers being restored to them.

And it felt... wonderful! Adagio smirked in anticipation of what was to come, while Aria gave an evil grin as she planned on what she could do to torture the helpless mortals that awaited them. But Sonata almost felt like crying or screaming for help. This wasn't sounding very fun anymore, and it scared her. But fear for her sisters compelled her to stay and mask her true feelings behind a big smile she wore to fool them all. It seemed to work.

"Now then, we proceed to phase two," the man said, standing to his feet. "Tomorrow, we take the school. At the end of this month, we should have a clear shot to Equestria. I'll see you there."

He walked out of the room, laughing to himself as he walked out.

"Nothing can stop us now," he said to himself. "And I will rule all."

* * *

 **If you want a second epilogue to get back to others from The Crossover, let me know through a review on this chapter and the previous, or even through a PM.**


End file.
